<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Experience by awesomecookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375910">Work Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies'>awesomecookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Office, And smart, Attempt at Humor, Beards (Facial Hair), Before you fite me, CEO Ash Lynx, Don't Judge Me, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Light Smut, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Okumura Eiji, Office, Office Shennanigans, Pining, Pining Ash Lynx, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secretary Okumura Eiji, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Smut, Star Trek References, Texting, This is a rant disguised as a fic by the way, You Have Been Warned, nerds, they're all nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan J. Callenreese, CEO of Lynx Corp. Philanthropist, one of Forbes' top 100 richest entrepreneurs in the world, Time Magazine's cover in last month's issue, leading the protest in climate change and development of sustainable and green engineering/architecture, head of many environmental organizations, and apparently one of the most brilliant and influential minds of the 21st century.<br/>To Eiji Okumura, he was Ash Lynx (as nicknamed by everyone in his office). Angry, tired, and was often kind of a bitch actually.</p><p>-<br/>or alternatively titled: "What to do when your boss is a hot blond American with the craziest attitude and an even crazier mind)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji &amp; Shorter Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want you all to know that this is how i talk with my friends. Basically I'm a nerd and so yes this is just me self projecting. I just kinda miss doing some stuff for my organization ahaha and so I'm fueling all that into a fanfic. Please don't judge me sjhkdldd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Aslan J. Callenreese, CEO of Lynx Corp. Philanthropist, one of Forbes' top 100 richest entrepreneurs in the world, Time Magazine's cover in last month's issue, leading the protest in climate change and development of sustainable and green engineering/architecture, head of many environmental organizations, and apparently one of the most brilliant and influential minds of the 21st century.</em>
</p><p>To Eiji Okumura, he was Ash Lynx (as nicknamed by everyone in his office). Angry, tired, and often kind of a bitch actually. He was not a morning person, as he needs three cups of coffee in the morning before he gets into his office and then one more precisely ready as he gets in his office. Without the caffeine, his face would be in a constant frown, his mood bitchier than it already was and basically he would become an asshole. </p><p>Ash, as Eiji never really called him anything else, (and only he manages to get away with it other than Shorter Wong, his nuclear science expert and best friend. Somehow Eiji has not been skinned alive and everyone in the office was confused.) Was also a really strict man. Sometimes he demanded the most unreasonable things. Eiji had never seen such stress in a single lifetime. He has this really strict schedule and even stricter rules about...well…everything. He had a grand total of twenty eight secretaries in his entire seven year career. All of them quit. Alex congratulated him for actually being the longest lasting out of all. He went beyond the one year mark and was able to actually celebrate Christmas with them.</p><p>Ash was also quite an activist. In fact he might even come across as radical with his ideas for sustainable energy and his blatant distaste for the oil companies, and every single mega corporation that was built on extreme capitalism. (If you asked him, he was absolutely anti capitalism. Which was weird. He was an entrepreneur and everything so either he was a hypocrite or a dumbass. Eiji told him so, all of which Ash had answered with his middle finger raised at him. Let it be known only Eiji had the balls to call the 200 IQ genius, Aslan Jade Callenreese, a dumbass and gets away with it.)</p><p>But the pay was good, the health benefits were better, and the incentives best. And the work was actually great. At least, after you manage to cram all of Ash's demands in a single day because he's an absolute perfectionist and refused to take anything subpar or substandard. Ash was Eiji's boss, and Eiji was his secretary for the past one and a half years. </p><p>Said boss was currently yelling in his office as he watched the headlines. The rest of the employees were used to their boss's antics, but it didn't make it any less....intimidating.</p><p>"Why the fuck would anyone think those robots are anything other than a militarization scam that Lee Yut-Lung had elaborately planned?!" Ash paced around his office, third cup of coffee from his morning commute. He downed it like you would with water. The brown liquid at this point probably was water to him. Eiji yet again rolled his eyes as he readied the next coffee for him to chug on. "His proposed plans for his AI program was already a privacy breach, one intense hacking away from a disaster!" </p><p>"To be fair, you're the one holding tons of nuclear reactors that are one explosion away from a disaster." Eiji pinched his nose. They were only two years away from age and yet his boss manages to be so much feisty for a thirty year old. "Besides, his robots are just modified space probes. Imagine sending probes in space and lessening the risk to humans by a good percentage. Think of all the space exploration it could do, we could boldly go where no man has gone before."</p><p>"Don't use Star Trek against me Okumura." Ash huffed. "For one thing, my reactors have enough fail safes. Second, that kind of technology is still dangerous under anybody's hands. God knows how much those slimy politicians would pay to get their hands on them."</p><p>Eiji thought about how they’ve already discussed this. If Eiji was to rank every conversation topic they had by percentage, it would be 45% work related, 5% miscellaneous and the rest was the never ending rant about the Lee Enterprise, including the mini discussions that somehow branched away from those rants. For some reason Ash simply had this prejudice against the company, especially against the CEO, Lee Yut-Lung, that wasn’t to say that the latter was any better. Both of them had this weird relationship where they both couldn’t stand each other. It would’ve been amusing if Eiji wasn’t constantly tired of dealing with Ash’s prickly ass.</p><p>“Every piece of technology is dangerous Ash. Fire can burn, wheels can run you over and a chain of nuclear fissions can blow up cities.” Eiji said, perhaps the hundredth time. No, he was sure it was more than that already. “We technically have enough uranium and plutonium to be terrorists and blow up the white house, and perhaps a good portion of America if we wanted to, and no don’t give me that look. The current president is shit but we are not succumbing to terrorism for greener and sustainable development.”</p><p>Ash’s face went back to a scowl. “It’s a thought experiment.”</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Besides,” Ash continued. “What is up with him and his obsession with space? Why look for another habitable planet? Why not fix this planet before going out and looking for another planet?” He finished his coffee from his to-go cup. (Eiji  once raises a brow at this, to which Ash responded “It’s a to go cup because it’s environmentally friendly, and yes technically it is major capitalist companies’ responsibility but that doesn’t stop me Okumura.”)</p><p>“Aside from the fact that we revolve around a star which has the potential to become a black hole, space is the final frontier Ash, and we need to live long and prosper.” Eiji handed him his next cup in which Ash had snatched and started sipping it aggressively, eyes glaring at him which seemed to speak volumes. In the pauses between Ash’s rant in order to drink his coffee, you could see how much it pained him to shut up momentarily because sadly, talking and drinking uses the same organ. And if genius, 200 IQ Ash Lynx could figure out how to do both at the same time, he would have done so by now.</p><p>“That’s still years from now.” Ash continued immediately after pulling the cup away. “By 2050 we are gonna die if we don’t address the issue.” He then frowned. “Again, don’t use Star Trek against me.”</p><p>“And that’s why you are working on this.” Eiji pressed his lips. “Honestly both innovations are just as important.”</p><p>“I feel like you’re siding with him.” Ash huffed, crossing his chest. See? Feisty. At this point Eiji was convinced his boss was a man child. A very rich and smart man child, but a man child all the same.</p><p>“I’m not.” Eiji raised a brow. “I honestly do think Lee’s computer AI’s and space travels are just as important as your sustainable energy and nuclear reactors.”</p><p>“Computers make excellent and efficient servants, but I have no wish to serve under them.” Ash quipped, on perfectly blond brow arched.</p><p>“Alright Mr. Spock, you’re using my trick against me.” Eiji laughed. </p><p>"I think I'm a rather good Vulcan." Ash laughed  as well despite himself. It was good. Ash Lynx's laughs were said to be as rare as two particles colliding perfectly in a vacuumed space to create anti matter. That's funny because Eiji was sure Ash Lynx was often laughing in his presence (he's probably amused by Eiji's strangeness. Or something else entirely.) But yes, Ash was yelling more than he was laughing. It was even a miracle sometimes to dredge a smile out of him.</p><p>"You're too passionate to be a Vulcan." Eiji snorted anyway. "But I suppose that's what I like about you too." </p><p>Ash paused and stared at him with that spaced out look he sometimes made. Honestly, Ash spacing out wasn't such a surprise too. Ash would stare at the distance for minutes before exclaiming sometimes. Who knew what went in his head sometimes? </p><p>"Boss?" Ah that was Bones. </p><p>"Yes?" Ash snapped out of his daze and turned to the pink haired man. For a bunch of science nerds, they all looked like delinquents. Almost like they were a gang. </p><p>"Mr. Glenreed wanted to talk to you." Bones glanced at Eiji. Seriously they didn't need to be scared of their boss. What the hell.</p><p>"It's time for the meeting then." Eiji shrugged, gathering what they needed. Generally Ash needed two secretaries, but Eiji was damned good at his job so right now he only needed one. It's not like any of them stayed long enough anyway. Eiji took his cane and limped along. </p><p>"Right. Meeting." Ash sighed, running a hand through his blond locks. "I hate meetings."</p>
<hr/><p>Eiji Okumura was CEO Aslan Callenreese's secretary. He was a 32 year old Japanese man, graduated with a bachelor's degree in business management from a prestigious school. He wasn't top of his class, nor was he anything special actually. But still, people would have expected him to have taken a job in business. </p><p>But here he was, a secretary. And he was a damned good secretary. </p><p>He's never been yelled at like this his entire life, never been in such life or death stress that he was drinking coffee and tea at the same time. Coffee to stay awake and tea to battle the anxiety too much caffeine intake had caused him. He's never been this frazzled his entire life, nor had he ever nearly cried when someone spilled an energy drink on his papers, not even when he was still in college and staying up who knows what time to finish his damned thesis. </p><p>Still there were a couple of things that were quite memorable in his stay here. Eiji enjoyed recalling them, even if most of them were unusual.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you even still here?" Alex often asked him, this time immediately after Eiji downed his tenth cup for the day on that one particularly stressful project they wanted to finish. Eiji wasn't even sure what it was if he tried to remember it now. Working with Ash--overachieving--Lynx shaved off ten years of his life. </p><p>"Why are you still here Alex?" Eiji shot back then, eyes squinty and probably red from sleep deprivation. He has not slept for 74 hours and he was close to killing someone. Maybe a blond man with green eyes. </p><p>"I have a family to feed." Alex crossed his arms. "And you?"</p><p>Well. </p><p>That's a really good question. Eiji didn't even know himself. It's been a question everyone had asked him as he crawled through every single work problem thrown at him. The answers often changed too. </p><p>"I really really love the coffee here." Eiji sipped his coffee loudly. </p><p>But Alex knew that was bullshit. The coffee machine was shit and even Eiji was half tempted to spend his own money to buy a new one. Still, even if Eiji didn't know why he was even still there, let it be known that he was stubborn and he was not born a quitter so he would see this thing through till the end. Whenever that may be.</p><p>Still, the other employees of this company knew they weren't gonna leave this company anytime soon. Despite the stress, the pay was good, but other than that everyone here actually had an altruistic heart and knew deep down that Lynx Corp's vision and mission was actually doing good for the community with it's innovations that provide the market with clean technology and their charities plus adopted communities. Eiji could attest that even though Ash was Lucifer himself, his actions and his intentions were at the right place.</p><p>And Ash was actually brilliant, Eiji had to admit. Lynx Corp managed to manufacture electric cars that could race bumper to bumper with a standard Ferrari on a regular day. Their push for electric motor and vehicles revolutionized the industry. Global emissions had started to lower down, but this was just the beginning. Lynx Corp also pushed for waste to energy conversion plants that could lessen solid wastes by recycling them in the long run while also providing enough electricity to power up a small city. Now, Ash's passion project were nuclear power plants. The goal was to release large amounts of electricity while making the risk of a Chernobyl scenario as little as possible. The crazy part was that he actually found a way. </p><p>He'd tell you about some altruistic bullshit and nerdiness that Eiji was too tired to understand completely. It's what Ash told the press and every single interviewer or panel that asked him about it, how nuclear energy was the future of the industry and how his passion was stemmed from the great need to protect the environment and by default the inhabitants of this planet from mass extinction due to climate change and over consumption and exploitation of the planet's materials.</p><p>What Ash confessed to Eiji one tiresome day of lectures was that one day while he was dragging his feet to the subway as he went to the office one early morning, he someone reading an Iron Man comic book. Basically he spaced out while staring at the arc reactor on his chest and simply....got hit by the idea. He immediately got inspired and ran to the office, all ten blocks in fervor, too high with energy to stop. (He shared that he managed to trip at least three times face first on the pavement on his journey. Eiji never failed to laugh at the story.)</p><p>It was at good heart, and people admired him for it. If only he wasn't so...crass about his visions. Eiji believed Ash needed to be more diplomatic in his approach. Ash argued that to win this fight, you need to be aggressive, you need to antagonize those who clearly were just for the money and not the environment especially with how the president was so clearly against environmental movements. </p><p>In the end, the argument never gets resolved, always in a stalemate. Nonetheless, Shorter always tell him in awe how he even manages to tell Ash off without dying. </p><p>"He's....you know...Ash." Eiji shrugged. It was likely because Eiji was a competent secretary and if there was anything he knew about Ash, it was that he didn't care about people so long as they were competent and got the job done. </p><p>"I dunno Eiji. You should have met him back when he was in university. He's a menace." Shorter ran a hand through his purple mohawk. Again, everyone looked more like gangsters than science nerds, with the head nuclear scientist looking like that. Purple mohawk, piercings, signature shades on. Then again, Ash didn't really care for dress codes. (You'd find it funny how free they were with these things with how strict Ash was. Again as what Eiji mentioned, Ash didn't give a shit about people, so long as they got the job done.)</p><p>Eiji shrugged. "I don't know. He literally looks like a kid to me. Cute kid, but feisty." He eyed Ash who was on his weekly routine check up on the lab and the team of scientists. His eyes were wide with wonder, like he's literally vibrating with excitement, hands gesticulating as he tried to discuss with them, talking about some scientific bullshit that made Eiji's head hurt. He wasn't dumb but damn he was no science expert. </p><p>Ash at least was humble enough to admit to the press and the public that he wasn't alone in his scientific discoveries. It was a collective effort among different researchers. He was simply the spearhead. </p><p>Shorter snorted. "You're worse than him. At least he got it figured out already." </p><p>"What does that mean?" Eiji raised a brow. </p><p>Shorter shrugged. What a cryptic answer. Eiji decided not to mind it and decide to stare at the blue and white glow of the machinery and Ash's smile at the sight of it. </p><p>The question of how he's not dead was a very good question. Sometimes Eiji wondered himself. His previous lifestyle was pretty dangerous and the only reason why he was even here was because of a leg injury that pretty much told him he needed to change is lifestyle ASAP. Somewhere in his morphine addled mind, he had decided to turn his life in a complete 180. And after the opportunity arose in the form of a phone call from a friend, Eiji didn't think twice into agreeing. </p><p>Which was...well. He really should have thought it through. Which reminded Eiji of a different incident from his experience in working in this office. </p><p>"The boss is sleeping." Kong came back to Eiji with a troubled expression. Kong among all of the employees had the most rugged and intimidating look. (As previously stated, all of them looked like gangsters and if Ash wasn't somehow obligated to wear suits to some meetings, he would also be lounging on ripped jeans, a white shirt and Converse sneakers. Shorter once came to work wearing pajamas. This was a weird company but Eiji wasn't complaining.) But Kong despite his size and stature, was an absolute sweetheart. He was also the one scared the most of Ash. </p><p>"So wake him up." Eiji rubbed his temples. This was one of those things again, those petty things that just felt ridiculous to Eiji. Sometimes Eiji wished they weren't so scared of their boss.</p><p>"I can't do that!" Kong exclaimed. </p><p>"Why not?" Eiji furrowed his brows. </p><p>"You've never woken him up from his sleep before. He has an evil temper when woken up." Kong explained. "He nearly knocked Bone's teeth out once."</p><p>"So?" Kong's expression when Eiji told him this was absolutely bewildered. "Look, let me do it." He grabbed his cane and marched off to Ash's office through the door separating them. True to what he said, the blond was head first on the pile of paperwork atop his desk, dozing off, completely out of it.</p><p>That's probably the exhaustion that caught up to him. Eiji felt a little guilty but this was urgent. </p><p>"Oy Ash." He shook his shoulder. "Ash, it's nearly four in the afternoon. Nap time's over." He was replied with nothing but angry groans and a mumbled curse that resembled the words "fuck off."</p><p>Eiji was not impressed. </p><p>"Oy Ash!" He slapped his shoulder. Distantly, he could hear Kong whimper. Finally the blond got up with a glower in his eyes, jade green glared at Eiji and if looks could kill, Eiji was probably dead. </p><p>"What the fuck do you want?" He growled. </p><p>"You need to sign some stuff." Eiji explained calmly. </p><p>"You could've left it there." Ash groaned. "I'd have signed it."</p><p>"It's urgent." Eiji raised a brow. "It needs to be filed today."</p><p>"Who the fuck said it needs to be? This is due next week." Ash snatched the paper from Eiji's grasp. He was so very much in the midst of waking, voice raspy and all. </p><p>"You did." Eiji deadpanned. "This morning." </p><p>Ash paused, slowly waking up and coming back to his senses.</p><p>"I said that?" He looked up at Eiji, blinking. </p><p>"Yep." Eiji grinned. </p><p>Ash groaned once again. He said nothing else and snatched his sign pen, scratching his signature on the paper. "Kong." He called at the man. </p><p>"Yes boss?" The man stood in attention. </p><p>"Here." He handed him the paper. "Make sure to file it within the day." His voice calmer. </p><p>"Y-yes boss!" Kong looked between Eiji and Ash before scurrying away. </p><p>"You can go home if you're not feeling well." Eiji told Ash after the door closed. "I can handle the rest."</p><p>"Not happening." Ash grumbled. "I just need ten more minutes to nap that's all." He buried his head on his arms.</p><p>"Fine, but you're eating dinner." Eiji reprimanded. "I'll order soup." </p><p>Ash waved him away. His sign of dismissal. But Eiji preferred to read it as a sign for "do whatever the hell you want." So Eiji would do what he wanted, thank you. </p><p>The man had the gall to look surprised when soup arrived that evening. Ash looked at Eiji with a questioning look, Eiji responded with bastardly grin. </p><p>Somehow people told him after that incident that he should’ve already died. Eiji was absolutely confused what they were talking about.</p>
<hr/><p>When Eiji became Ash's secretary, he expected to stay in the office most of the time. What happened was the exact opposite of that. Instead he was whisked away at every single meeting, at every single power plant check-up, at every single party and every single...everything. At this point Eiji was sure Ash's face was what he saw 85% of the time. </p><p>Being Ash's secretary meant Eiji was invited to these kinds of parties. The high class ones, the ones with cocktail parties and expensive suits. Eiji thought they were the tedious types of things, rubbing elbows with private sector CEO's and government officials all shaking Ash's hand, nodding along with his revolutionary ideas for sustainable development as he pushed project proposals to help the marginalized communities and the urban poor. </p><p>They were a load of crap, in Eiji's opinion. </p><p>"Of course they are." Ash told him as he pushed a plate caviar towards his hands. Eiji wrinkled his nose. He did not like caviar. He passed it to Shorter. "This is what I meant about having to fight them head first. Being friendly means they'll just nod along with you, give you awards and shit. I don't need awards. I need action."</p><p>Shorter looked weird in a suit, but he was here, still in his signature shades and piercings. "Once Ash ambushed the minister of environment in his office."</p><p>"Isn't that illegal?" Eiji whispered, gripping his cane as they walked on. </p><p>"I have my ways." Ash laughed, drinking his red wine, a twinkle in his eyes. He plucked one from a passing server and thrust a red one to Eiji's vacant hand. </p><p>Eiji tried not to show himself in these meetings, always on the sidelines, supporting his company with the technical stuff. Mostly because Eiji didn't want to see the bullshit faces of those politicians. </p><p>"Eiji Okumura, is that you?" A man came over with a wide smile. </p><p>"Mizuno-senpai?" Eiji spluttered. He held at his cane tighter for support.  </p><p>"Holy shit it is you!" Mizuno with his signature brown tuffs of hair. He bowed in greeting. </p><p>"I have not seen you since highschool!" Eiji laughed. "You're still taller than me. Damn it." </p><p>"Eiji, care to introduce us?" Ash smiled. This smile, Eiji would catalogue, as the slightly displeased and trying to be civil smile, the one that used to charm Eiji off his feet due to its brilliance and model like features. Now, it simply looked like he has some kind of social induced constipation. Ash was never the social person, Eiji remembered. </p><p>"Ash, Shorter, this is Mizuno Kazuhiko, heir of Nihon Motors Incorporated. He's also into cars. I think both of you will get along." He said to both of them.</p><p>"Please, I'm just Eiji's highschool schoolmate." Mizuno chuckled. </p><p>"Shush. I looked up to you senpai." Eiji grinned. "Mizuno-senpai, this is Mr. Aslan Callenreese. CEO of Lynx Corp. And his nuclear scientist, Dr. Shorter Wong. They're my bosses."</p><p>"Bosses?" Mizuno's smile faltered. </p><p>"Only Ash, technically." Shorter jumped in. "Eiji is his secretary." </p><p>"....secretary." He repeated. He looked at Eiji with confusion. Ah yes here we go. That look of bewilderment. He looked at Eiji with a questioning stare. Eiji shrugged, not really sure how to answer that. "I feel like we have a lot to catch up on." He said, looking at the cane on Eiji's hand. </p><p>"I don't want to cut your reunion short, but we are a little bit busy, aren't we Eiji?" Ash smiled at him, even more socially constipated. Shorter cleared his throat in the background, somehow shaking. What was up with him?</p><p>"We are?" Eiji raised a brow. </p><p>"Yes. I want to work on the presentation for tomorrow's conference." Ash declared.</p><p>"I finished reviewing it last night. You even emailed me back at 3 am, telling me that you don't have anything to change anymore." Eiji said flatly. </p><p>"Well I want to review it again." Ash insisted. "You're staying overnight in my apartment. I have a lot of things to change." </p><p>Ah. Yes, Ash Lynx's sudden demands. He could be a real piece of work to deal with sometimes. But there was no winning with Ash when he gets like this and Eiji knew better than to try. </p><p>"I'm sorry senpai, we have to leave early after all." He smiled at him. Poor Mizuno looked so lost. He glanced between the two of them, at Eiji's apologetic expression and Ash's steel like smile. Shorter's coughs only seemed to grow louder. Did he need a cough drop?</p><p>"Alright then. Until we meet again. <em>See you later."</em>  He smiled back before walking away. That's just great, now Eiji was stuck with Ash for the rest of the night till tomorrow. And then he'd have to go back to his house for his suit. Ash didn't look the slightest bit apologetic, in fact he was grinning at him widely. </p><p>Eiji sighed. He drank the rest of his red wine in a single gulp. He loved his job sometimes. </p><p>On one hand, there were also moments that Eiji never expected to be in that came with the job description. Such moments were: trekking with native Americans to learn about different sustainable agricultural techniques and teaching them to other groups of farmers, crawling through the mud for a tree planting event by some youth organization which they had sponsored and Ash insisted on joining because was no way he wasn't planting in as well so Eiji got guilt tripped into joining, and right now, a science fair for their scholars program.</p><p>"Aslan doesn't show it much, but he actually likes kids." Griffin Callenreese, Ash's gentle hearted brother told Eiji. Griffin was the polar opposite of Ash. He was kind, gentle, meek. He was calm whereas Ash was brash. He was also very cheerful, always smiling where Ash was always in a grumpy scowl. Ash insisted it was because his mother was such a bitch while Griffin's was an actual angel. Griffin insisted that Ash was just really bad at showing his kindness. </p><p>Griffin was the head of all of Lynx Corp's outreach efforts and community services. He's basically the one behind all of their charity work and the likes. </p><p>Eiji stared at the blond who was listening eagerly to the kid who showed him what his machine could do, nodding along as he explained the science behind every single one. It was cute. </p><p>"I can see it." Eiji chuckled. "He's very enthusiastic about his work." </p><p>"He is. He's always been passionate about science as a kid. Watching him grow successful had made me happy." Griffin shared. </p><p>"Ash is proud of your work too. He keeps your poetry books in his office. He sometimes read them out loud to me. They're pretty good." Ash was proud of his brother who was also an author on the side. He took the time to read them to Eiji because he was too excited about his newly published writings. Ash didn't seem the type to read love poems to anybody, but he did anyway. And Eiji had to admit he sounded good whispering sweet words even if they were just to get in character. </p><p>"He did?" Griffin was surprised. "My brother never does that." </p><p>"Yeah he does. I decided to buy one copy for myself too. I don't suppose I can ask you to sign it?" Eiji laughed.</p><p>"Bring a book next time and maybe I will." Griffin grinned back. </p><p>"Eiji! Look it's a low budget desalination machine! Eiji! Come and look at this!" Ash called. Eiji knew that look. That look was ready to kiss the science gods on the lips over this new thing he found. Often Eiji saw that look in the labs.</p><p>So Eiji sighed fondly and let Ash prattle on about how that machine could help in preventing salt water intrusion in the ground water and help with the water problem in some countries. Especially the hotter climates. </p><p>The kid was introduced as Skipper who was a very lovable kid as well. </p><p>Well. Eiji could not deny that he did enjoy moments like these which he could only experience in this work and he’d think, it’s not really so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At this point Eiji thought most of the stories he heard from his co-workers as heavily exaggerated. Or they didn't spend too long with the man to know him. "Do you need anything?" See? He's actually caring, in a very rough way.</p><p>Eiji chuckled. "God, a massage would be nice." He supposed he could skip for a service from the hotel later. He thought he saw an offer on one of their pamphlets. Or he's gonna go to a masseuse. Either is fine he supposed. "I think the hotel has a--oy what are you doing?!" Eiji spluttered.</p><p>Ash was kneeling on the ground, pulling Eiji's loafers off his feet and rolling down his socks. "What? You said you wanted a massage?" He titled his head and look at Eiji as if he was the weird one between them.</p><p>This time Eiji did whack Ash with his cane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna talk about how Eiji made Ash his bitch and he didn't even know 😂 lmao so u see that oblivious tag? That is for Eiji alone lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Generally secretaries don't fly with their bosses. Actually, as far as Eiji knew and as what the other employees told him, Ash never brought his secretary to international meetings and yet Eiji was always brought along for some reason. It didn’t use to be like this, in fact Eiji couldn’t remember when it started. One day Ash had ordered Eiji to go with him to Berlin. The next thing he knew, they waiting to board an airplane to Germany.</p><p>“I pegged you to ride first class.” Eiji told Ash as they waited for their flight.</p><p>“Economy is fine.” Ash shrugged.</p><p>“Ah, the next thing I know, you’d tell me you’d prefer to ride a ship to Germany if you could help it.” Eiji teased.</p><p>“I would if we weren’t so time pressured.” Ash huffed.</p><p>“Ah.” That seemed absolutely on brand of him. They have discussed the problem of airplanes in the face of the global climate, how much damage it’s doing to the environment. Yes, a typical conversation with Ash Lynx. Eiji agreed. Airplanes were a necessary evil until they found a better solution.</p><p>“I think the Lee enterprise are trying to build a teleportation portal.” Eiji shared. “That might actually lessen the need for airplanes.”</p><p>Ash scoffed. Of course he would. “Teleportation, at least in the concept of Star Trek, I assume that’s what you’re thinking of, is impossible in the current state of our physics.”</p><p>“Not with that attitude.” Eiji huffed.</p><p>“Don’t say, quantum entanglement because as far as I know you can actually transport information, but not physical matter. Like, do you actually think you can take your atoms and disintegrate it from one point in the universe to another point, reassemble it in the perfect state, order and temperature?” Ash laughed. “I hate to say it Eiji, but every time Scotty beams up captain Kirk, he’s committing suicide on one point and getting reborn on another in a speed faster than light.”</p><p>Eiji crossed his arms. “Alright, alright. It’s not feasible now but who knows? A millennia ago nobody thought of using nuclear energy as an alternative source.” He grinned.</p><p>“Now you’re trying to get to my good side.” Ash raised a brow.</p><p>“Fine.” Eiji laughed. “Yes, yes I am.” He said just as their airplane arrived.</p><p>Now Eiji didn’t regularly ride commercial planes and he realized that economy seating on an international flight where you’re trapped in a hunk of flying metal for more than ten hours, was an absolute nightmare. He wondered how Ash was able to sleep through it. Eiji on the other ended up awake the entire time Ash was also pretty much leaning on his shoulder for the rest of the flight, passed out. Eiji used to enjoy flying. But after some certain incident which caused him his leg injury made him a little uncomfortable of the idea being airborne. Maybe that also contributed to the anxiety.</p><p>But they did manage to land and when they did, Eiji passed out in his hotel room for the next, jetlagged and absolutely tired. </p><p>The conference at that day was a success but Eiji dreaded going through the excruciating torture of spending another couple of hours on their way back home in a cramped seat so he had to find a way to upgrade the damned seats.</p><p>"Why are we in first class?" Ash raised a brow as the flight attendant ushered them to a better seat.</p><p>"I have my ways Ash." Eiji laughed a little manically. "I have my ways. I am a damned good secretary after all." Eiji didn't tell him that he technically paid for the upgrade but regardless. He was going to sleep properly tonight. </p><p>On one hand, Ash had been bringing him along in his travels some more. Eiji suspected it was due to the seating upgrades Eiji miraculously pulls off, but he was never sure and there was no way to confirm it. </p><p>Some meetings were pretty stressful and had them camped in Ash's bedroom all night to finish their presentations. As he said, Ash was a perfectionist and he spends a lot of time reviewing and revising. He believes and had told Eiji countless of times that he should talk with quality since it's a reflection of his work. It actually was inspiring. </p><p>Some meetings were lax enough though that Eiji could sleep in his own bed and maybe have time to sightsee. At first they went straight home after Berlin, so did they in the next meetings. </p><p>And yet one day, they had a conference in Paris that ended a little earlier and Ash surprised Eiji by asking: "Wanna go see Paris?" Which was pretty random, unexpected but not unwelcomed. </p><p>"....what?" Eiji asked because even if it was welcomed, it was still surprising. Ash? Allowing him to sight see? The workaholic?</p><p>"It's Paris." Ash shrugged. "I just thought you might wanna look around. It's your first time, right?"</p><p>It wasn't technically Eiji's first time, but he wasn't saying that out loud because Ash had the most fickle mind and if he does, he might revoke the offer for some time to rest, so no he wasn't going to admit that at all. </p><p>"For real?" Eiji asked just to be sure. "You're not shitting me?" His afternoon plans were suddenly changed. He was formulating places he wanted to go in the short time he was given. For one, he'd like to go eat at a certain restaurant he missed from the last time he came. Eiji was getting excited.</p><p>"Yeah. Absolutely. Let's go sightseeing. I think we can go to the Eiffel tower. That's a popular spot isn't it?" </p><p>Wait. What? </p><p> "W-we?" Eiji must have heard that wrong.</p><p>"Yeah. I haven't been there either. Problem?" Ash arched a brow. </p><p>"Wait you've been to Paris before."</p><p>"Yes for work. I go home straight afterwards." Ash wrapped a hand around his shoulder, leading him away. "Come on, let's go sightseeing. It's my treat don't worry." He lead him out of the hotel and off to the streets. </p><p>"Do you know where we are going?" Eiji didn't mean to show his skepticism but he was sure they were far from the route to the tower.</p><p>"I have a 200 IQ Eiji. I think I can figure it out. Google maps is also a thing." Ash smirked at him. </p><p>Eiji wanted to say that Ash was indeed the genius that he was and led them smoothly around an unknown city on foot. But what actually happened was that they got utterly lost and spent the entire day trying to figure out where to go, at least until Eiji led them out and hailed a cab. </p><p>The rest of the night was spent eating room service and Eiji raiding Ash's mini bar. Eiji mourned over the fact that he missed that restaurant he wanted to dine in again. Plus his foot had hurt the entire time from the trek, his ankle probably swollen, so he's definitely gonna need to restock on some painkillers. Eiji was half tempted to whack Ash with his cane. </p><p>At least Ash's sheepish look and blushing face was funny. Though Eiji didn't appreciate being called an old man at the threat of getting whacked. He did look apologetic, Eiji had to give him that. </p><p>After that incident though, they still went sightseeing when they fly internationally but at least this time Ash cared enough not to walk on foot for twenty blocks and drag Eiji along till he hurt his ankle. In fact he's been very mindful about it, fussing about him when they as much walk a few blocks. Eiji supposed the guilt must've eaten him up. Frazzled Ash was a little endearing, if only because the image was so wrong and rare. </p><p>"Okay I think we need to sit down." Eiji groaned as he sank on the park bench. "My ankle has been bugging me since this morning. It's probably the humidity." He set his cane aside</p><p>Ash did as he was asked and sat next to Eiji. "How did you get that injury?" </p><p>"Some transportation accident. I don't really wanna talk about it." Eiji wasn't sure why either. He didn't want to ruin the mood he supposed. He'll just get more depressed thinking about it. It's not like it was actually so dramatic. It's just that if Eiji thought too much about it, he'll remember too many things he didn't want to think about, for starters, how different he was prior to that accident. </p><p>"I understand." Ash nodded, again apologetic. And they said Ash didn't know how to apologize. At this point Eiji thought most of the stories he heard from his co-workers as heavily exaggerated. Or they didn't spend too long with the man to know him. "Do you need anything?" See? He's actually caring, in a very rough way.</p><p>Eiji chuckled. "God, a massage would be nice." He supposed he could skip for a service from the hotel later. He thought he saw an offer on one of their pamphlets. Or he's gonna go to a masseuse. Either is fine he supposed. "I think the hotel has a--oy what are you doing?!" Eiji spluttered.</p><p>Ash was kneeling on the ground, pulling Eiji's loafers off his feet and rolling down his socks. "What? You said you wanted a massage?" He titled his head and look at Eiji as if he was the weird one between them.</p><p>This time Eiji did whack Ash with his cane. "My foot is dirty and smelly for all I know, stupid. What are you thinking?" Somewhere in his panicked mind, a thought of how generally secretaries don't whack their bosses with their canes came to his head, but then again generally bosses don't offer to massage their secretary's leg.</p><p>"I don't mind. I think I've dealt with worse before, besides it's hurting isn't it? I'm just being practical." Ash explained, but he had pink dusting his face. Surely he knew how ridiculous the situation was? But his boss was Ash--practical is my middle name--Lynx, whose stubbornness is almost equal to his own. At this point, Eiji's might actually suspect that Ash could be a good Vulcan with how oblivious he was to how wrong this was. Said oblivious boss was holding his aching foot hostage. Does Eiji really have a choice?</p><p>"Fine. Go ahead. Don't blame me damnit." Eiji crossed his arms and let Ash massage his foot. The blond gingerly pressed his fingers on the throbbing flesh, working out the tension out and oh wow that did feel good. Eiji moaned at the sensations. It did feel soothing. </p><p>"Go a little bit to the left yes--there yes ah fuck." Eiji groaned. Maybe he should get a masseuse to treat his leg regularly. This felt great. He shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his muscles getting treated. Yes, he should hire masseuse. That'll be the first thing he'll do when they get back to New York. "How are you so good at this? You're so good with your fingers." He said with another moan. </p><p>Ash made a choking noise and cleared his throat. Eiji cracked an eye open, concerned. Ash looked a little flustered. Ah perhaps now he realized how embarrassing this whole thing was. </p><p>"Okay that's enough. You can stop now. I feel bad." Eiji retracted his feet from Ash's grasp, who seemed surprised at the sudden end. </p><p>"I--oh." He glanced at his empty hands. Jeez he really was just a kid at this point. "I really didn't mind though."</p><p>"Nah. It's okay. I feel better now." Eiji slipped his sock back on and then his loafers followed. "I appreciate it a lot, thanks." He beamed at Ash. It did feel better. He stretched his ankle out, rolling it till his bones popped. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ash sighed as if he was breathless. "I'm very okay."</p><p>Eiji shrugged that incident off his mind. Other than that, international travels weren't much of an issue to them, in fact Eiji might be looking forward to them nowadays, especially with how Ash would let him laze around in the hotel rooms lately. Let it be known Eiji was not the tourist type, but he did enjoy the moments they had together, and spending time with Ash doing whatever touristy stuff tourists do was quite fun. (Honestly the fact that Ash's international travel history was extensive and yet he's never actually gone out to sightsee was a shame. But at least he was trying to catch up with what he missed now.) Basically Eiji started to like them. </p><p>So it kind of was disappointing that he couldn't join Ash this time. </p><p>"Technically you could." Ash pointed out as he powered down his computer and shoved his stuff in his bag, in a hurry to get home and pack. "You can leave all this behind. I think you can still book a ticket." </p><p>Eiji snorted. "Even if I could," (of course he could. He had his ways.) He rubbed his temples. "I still wouldn't leave behind this project to go to Singapore with you. We have deadlines Ash, whatever happened to practicality hmm?" </p><p>Ash rolled his eyes. "I just thought you might want to come with me anyway. Travelling alone is boring." </p><p>"Alex is with you. You're not alone." </p><p>"Might as well be." Ash sighed. "It's not you." He ran a hand through his blond hair. It's a nervous habit of his, Eiji observed. Maybe he was nervous about the trip. Eiji never saw Ash nervous before. </p><p>"I'm flattered you think I'm that competent that you don't want to leave without me, but Alex is good as well." He encouraged. "I also gave him explicit instructions on what he needs to do</p><p>"Ever think it's because I might enjoy your company?" Ash slung his bag to his shoulder and arched a brow at Eiji, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>"That's funny." Eiji snickered. "I think I've whacked you with my cane more times than I can count. I highly doubt it's about my company." </p><p>Ash gave him an amused look before shaking his head. "I'm gonna be late. See you next week. Message me for updates on the progress of the waste to energy project. I'd like to check it's status before we launch the plant next week." </p><p>"Yes yes. Don't terrorize Alex too much." Eiji laughed. </p><p>"Me? Never." </p><p>Eiji stuck out his tongue at that.</p><hr/><p>Somehow Eiji woke up earlier than his alarm. And when he checked his phone, there were a couple of notifications and a few messages from Ash. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Boss Kitten 😾😾😾</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">TUESDAY 7/12/2019</span> </strong>
</p><p>Status?</p><p>[✓Received: 3:46 am]</p><p>Please Eiji give me something</p><p>I am bored out of my wits</p><p>Ask Shorter or Jessica if you're confused about stuff</p><p>Or you can call me it's fine</p><p>[✓Received: 4:26 am]</p><p>I AM IN THIS HOTEL ROOM BY MYSELF IM GOING TO GO CRAZY</p><p>[✓Received: 4:58 am]</p><p>I realized it's late there sorry </p><p>You must be asleep</p><p>[✓Received: 5:23 am]</p><p>Eiji groaned. What the fuck was up with him? Seriously would it kill him to talk to Alex? Surely he's not that much a workaholic? Eiji got off his bed and padded towards the shower, replying back to Ash.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Boss Kitten😾😾😾</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nevermind i'm already awake </em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent 5:25 am]</em></p><p>Eiji!</p><p>[✓Received 5:25 am]</p><p>
  <em>It's going well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All in schedule. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will be emailing you the reports after I shower</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 5:27 am]</em></p><p>How are you so far?</p><p>Is everything ready?</p><p>Let me recheck the liquidation of expenses btw</p><p>Also the updated list of guests</p><p>I think Jessica wants some extra people in</p><p>Also the seat plan</p><p>Recheck the seat plan. I don't want another argument between spoiled rich bastards about the seating</p><p>Send me the minutes of this afternoon's meeting too</p><p>What are you doing btw?</p><p>[✓Received: 5:28 am]</p><p>Eiji snorted as he slipped off his black tank top and boxers before slipping in to the shower. He typed in a response. </p><p>
  <em>It's only been a day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Need to prcess som othber stuf f</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ye s Mr. Workanholic. Will do</em>
</p><p><em>Curretly shwring s w e speak</em>. <em>Phones gtting wet</em></p><p>
  <em>Since you keep txtin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seems ru de nt to repbly</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 5:30 am]</em></p><p>Oh....</p><p>[✓Received 5:36 am]</p><p>I'll let text you later then</p><p>[✓Received: 5:37 am]</p><p>Eiji shrugged and decided to continue showering. Later on that day, another test pinged on his phone. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Boss Kitten 😾😾😾</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eiji!!! </p><p>What the fuck??</p><p>LEE IS HERE???!!!</p><p>BITCH</p><p>[✓Received: 12:27 pm]</p><p>
  <em>Just off a meeting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did he say?</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 1:05 pm]</em></p><p>The usual</p><p>Pretentious asshole, brash country bumpkin etc.</p><p>Though that's not it</p><p>I think he wants to take you from me</p><p>[✓Received: 1:07 pm]</p><p>
  <em>...Proof?</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em> Sent: 1:09 pm]</em></p><p>He literally told me</p><p>"You're only good because of your secretary. I'm taking him someday" </p><p>The audacity!</p><p>[✓Received: 1:11 pm]</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. Ash really was dramatic sometimes. But he also didn't doubt Yut-Lung would say that. </p><p>
  <em>I only do 85% of the work</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest is on you</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 1:12 pm]</em></p><p>Hey</p><p>That's mean 😑</p><p>I do a lot of things too!</p><p>[✓Received: 1:12]</p><p>
  <em>I am the backbone of this company</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent 1:13 pm]</em></p><p>
  <strong>😢😢😢</strong>
</p><p>[✓Received 1:13 pm]</p><p>
  <strong>😛😛😛</strong>
</p><p><em>[✓</em> <em>Sent 1:13 pm]</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>Eiji really wasn't sure if this was even still professional. (When you think about it harder, Eiji should have asked that question way months ago.) But it was fun, and Ash wasn't your usual boss so Eiji supposed a few well meaning jokes was okay from time to time. Surely it wasn't illegal to befriend your boss? Right? But then again maybe Eiji should refrain from doing it too often. </p><p>Ash continued sending him messages through out the week, every message somehow more silly than last time. Of course, it was a little puzzling why he kept messaging Eiji about things unrelated to work. It's not unwelcomed per se, just surprising once again. But he was a little busy especially with the upcoming launching they had to deal with the moment Ash comes back. </p><p>So he wasn't able to answer some of Ash's messages.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Boss Kitten😾😾😾</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">THURSDAY 7/14/2019</span> </strong>
</p><p>Have you eaten dinner? Its dinner here</p><p>I kinda miss your stinky Japanese's food</p><p>I still hate it but I miss it</p><p>Is that weird?</p><p>Oh wait it's breakfast there</p><p>Well you wake up early so it's not breakfast for you</p><p>[✓Received: 7:25 am]</p><p>Should we make a roof garden in the building now?</p><p>They have a roof garden here. It's nice</p><p>It actually collects rainwater to lessen the flood</p><p>We have a system for that already but I think it's kinda nice</p><p>[✓Received: 3:24 pm]</p><p>
  <em>Kinda busy here </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry late reply</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Replies will be slow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also glad you're eating<strong>😊</strong></em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent:  4:47 pm]</em></p><p>Sorry</p><p>I forgot about work</p><p>I'll try not to disturb</p><p>I'm kinda busy too</p><p>Just message when u need something</p><p>[✓Received: 6:00 pm]</p><p>That made Eiji frown. Ash wasn't usually like that when he messaged. Was he angry? Or he probably did get busy like what he said. It's probably the latter. Oh well, now Eiji had to try harder for Ash. He's probably doing his best as well. </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Boss Kitten😾😾😾</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Saturday 7/16/2019</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sent you an email about the meeting's minutes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please go over it</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 11:00 am]</em></p><p>K</p><p>[✓Received: 11:06 am]</p><p>
  <em>Please check project proposal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It need your signature when you get back</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 2:56 pm]</em></p><p>K</p><p>[✓Received: 3:10 pm]</p><p>Okay now Eiji was a little worried. Ash's lukewarm responses kinda made him feel like he did something wrong. That's probably him overthinking. Ash was probably on the way home. He's probably tired too. Yes, Eiji told himself. That must be it. </p><p>
  <em>It's all ready!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[You sent a photo]</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 8:24 pm]</em></p><p>Eiji sighed. Ash might be boarding the plane by now. It didn't matter. He'll see the picture of the venue tomorrow.</p><p>Then a crazy idea hit him.</p><p>
  <em>[You sent a photo]</em>
</p><p><em>[</em> <em>✓</em> <em>Sent: 8:27 pm] </em></p><p>There. Ash probably wouldn't mind a selfie of him. It didn't look so bad either. He'll also probably get teased over how haggard and sleep deprived he looked. But that's alright. It was nice to hear some teasing from the other man after days of silence. </p><p>His phone pinged. Oh, Ash had already replied. Maybe he wasn't boarding yet.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Boss Kitten 😾😾😾</span> </strong>
</p><p>♥️♥️♥️</p><p>[✓Received: 8:30 pm] </p><p>Eiji smiled. He knew that the hearts were for the venue. Ash was glad to see everything run smoothly so that when he got home, he didn't have to worry about this. Eiji was a damned good secretary. </p><p>It really wasn't that unusual. But somehow, Eiji couldn't stop looking at the hearts on the screen. </p><hr/><p>The problem with being a secretary, in Eiji's opinion, was people. He hated picking up the phone and answering the call of the people who wanted to meet Ash. The problem of course was that he was a very wanted man and so Eiji would be picking up a lot of calls. </p><p>It's not always so so bad. But sometimes there were shit people who were absolutely rude. Though he could handle rude people on the phone. What Eiji couldn't stand were people who would come in the office when they didn't even schedule a meeting. Of course the only thing worse than that we're rude people who didn't schedule. </p><p>Eiji had a perfectly made calendar, everything was precise, everything was in order, the calendar was written on his planner and the planner had everything that Eiji needed from meeting minutes, to do lists, important dates, schedules, and reminders. The planner was the backbone of this company. Everything had to go through the planner.</p><p>So if someone ruined that schedule and was rude, Eiji immediately hated that person. Was it petty? Absolutely. Eiji doesn't give a shit.</p><p>And now Eiji had to deal with exactly that situation. </p><p>"For the last time sir, Mr. Callenreese is out of the office. Please set an appointment some other time." He said for the nth time to this stubborn man. Eiji gritted his teeth. </p><p>"And I'm telling you this is important." The man, some son of CEO of a partner company insisted. He's going to be the heir of that company. Why indeed would the future CEO come here instead of another employee? It was strange, but rules were rules and what else could he do? </p><p>"If it was, my boss would have told me to expect you. But you aren't in the list nor are there anything from his projects that need you." Eiji sighed.</p><p>"Does your boss tell you everything huh?" The man sneered. "Who are you? His wife? Look I'm about to be married and I don't even tell her about the shit I do." His expression was simply boiling Eiji's blood. "Sweetheart, I assure you this is way above your pay grade."</p><p>Eiji wanted to snap about how the rich brat's money was likely siphoned from his parent's hard work, but of course Eiji suppressed it with a pleasant smile. That hit too close to home after all. This was just an ignorant kid, that's all. Eiji used to be ignorant as well. </p><p>"Please leave the premises. I'll ask some guards to escort you." Eiji said with finality. He grabbed the phone from his desk and dialled security, at least he was going to until he saw Ash enter the office with a confused expression. </p><p>"What is happening here?" He thundered, a scowl in his face. Ah, he looked angrier than usual. </p><p>"Callenreese! Now that you're here, we can talk. You're secretary is so uptight. He won't even let me in." He grinned at Ash and greeted him like some old friend. </p><p>Ash raised a brow. "Did you schedule a meeting?" </p><p>"I think with how close our companies are to each other, we don't need to schedule meetings right?" </p><p>Ash's face was unimpressed. "No schedule, no meeting. I'm busy please leave." He then walked towards his office, ignoring the man outright.</p><p> "Oh damn it. I'd get if he was a hot chick but he's just a plain looking dude. What's it for you?" The man leered. "Is Mr--perfect--Callenreese gay? Does he spread his legs for you? Get that ass filled with your dick? Is that why he's so uptight?"</p><p>Oh god what delusion was this man in? Now Ash was absolutely red in the face, most likely from anger.</p><p>"Out." He growled.</p><p>"Callenreese--"</p><p>"So what if I like men? What are you going to do about it?" Ash gave the man a really cold look. It was calm, but deadly. Even Eiji had never seen him like this. Eiji thought this might be what most people had feared. Perhaps this was what they meant about never ever crossing Ash Lynx.</p><p>"You come here in unannounced, then insulted me and my secretary. Get out." He seethed. "Now unless you'd prefer being dragged away instead?"</p><p>The man did not bother saying anything and scrambled away as dignified as he could manage. After a few minutes of bated silence, Ash sighed.</p><p>"Sorry you had to deal with that." Ash ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"No, it's all good. It comes with the job." Eiji shrugged. "I'm sorry he had to insult you like that."</p><p>Ash waved his hand. "I'm used to people saying that to me. For the record, I am bisexual. He could have done some research." He grumbled.</p><p>"Oh." Eiji didn't know why he was so surprised about that.</p><p>"What?" Ash gave him a look. "Is it that surprising? You thought I was straight?" Ash laughed. "Do you hate me now?"</p><p>"What? No!" Eiji spluttered. "I'm gay! I just thought....I don't know, you're the type to not care about dating. Like, I thought you don't get attracted to anyone. Too married to your work."</p><p>Ash laughed like it was the funniest thing he's heard. "What got you that idea?!"</p><p>"I've never seen you go on a date. I think we're together most of the time to notice if you do go on a date and you never did! So I assumed it's just because you're not attracted to anything." Eiji pouted.</p><p>"Yeah, I wonder why that is." He shot Eiji a teasing look. Eiji pouted some more. "Anyway, I would love to cut off partnership from that company. I don't think I want to work with a homophobe." He continued. "Problem is, they are an important asset. If only we have another major investor."</p><p>"Business is business." Eiji sighed. Ash was right as he was always practical. The reason why he's on top of the business was because Ash knew how to pick his battles. Eiji respected him for it. But Eiji was also very very petty. "If you allow it, I'll deal with him." He told Ash sweetly.</p><p>"Alright, nothing illegal though." Ash chuckled, shaking his head absentmindedly. .</p><p>That's all Eiji ever needed. He didn’t want to resort to this, but then again it really didn’t matter anymore.  "Great, now excuse me. I have a phone call to make." He smiled at Ash.</p><p> It wasn’t until a week later when Ash remembered that incident. And the news was broken to him when Ash read his newspaper while they were on lunchbreak. You’d think someone as techy as Ash would actually read news from his phone, but he still reads the paper. (Not that Eiji had a say on this, he reads the paper too. In fact, Ash had a habit of stealing his paper when he’s still in the midst of reading.)</p><p>“Smith and Co.’s stocks went down.” Ash thumbed the business page of the newspaper, face absolutely horrified.</p><p>“Oh. Cool. I guess it worked already.” Eiji slurped his cup ramen nonchalantly. He missed legit Japanese ramen. Oh well, maybe he’ll find the time to eat one again.</p><p>“They were doing well a week ago.” Ash spluttered.</p><p>“Yep.” Eiji was still deep in his cup of noodles.</p><p>“You weren’t responsible for that one are you?”</p><p>Eiji looked up and grinned. “No promises. It’s not illegal though, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Eiji what did you do?”</p><p>Eiji put down his cup of noodles and chopsticks on the desk. “You know, did a little research about their dirty work, tipped a few investors. Nothing much.” His eyes were sly.</p><p>“And they listened to you?” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m one hell of a secretary.” Eiji shrugged. “Do you know how much money they’re cheating off their shareholders? Because it is a lot.” It was. Eiji had a couple of interesting phone calls. “Also we have a new investor. I’ll have to type that in your schedule soon. I was gonna ask you when you’re free but I suddenly remembered I technically own your schedule. Do you think you can meet them here? Or do you have to fly to Japan?”</p><p>“Eiji!” Ash spluttered.</p><p>“Yeah?” Eiji looked at Ash who didn’t seem to know what to do. He had this expression again, this expression when he’s spacing out. But not quite as well. There seemed to be wonder in it, and Eiji was painfully reminded of how he looked like when he’s discovering some kind of scientific breakthrough, like when he was in the labs, or when he was in that science fair. Somehow Eiji wanted to blush, suddenly feeling self-conscious for some reason.</p><p>“I—“ Words were caught in Ash’s throat. It was also rare to see him speechless. Ash Lynx always had a counter argument, always had something to say. Now he opened his mouth like a fish out of water, shutting it close again when nothing came out. Eiji waited for his words with anticipation. He didn’t know where the sudden nervousness came. Ash sighed, suddenly changing his mind in the last minute. “When was the last time I gave you a raise?”</p><p>Something within Eiji deflated. He didn’t even know why. “Would you believe me if I told you it was last month?”</p><p>“Really?” Ash raised his brows.</p><p>“Yeah. You can’t keep giving me a raise.” Eiji literally doesn’t need it.</p><p>“Well I need to reward you with something.” Ash insisted. “I know, I’ll take you to dinner.”</p><p>Well, that didn’t sound so bad. He <em>was </em>craving some ramen. “Alright then. Dinner it is. I’ll pick the place.”</p><p>Ash grinned at him brightly. “We’ll have an early off tonight then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah anyway still just chilling here. A comment would be nice. Also I hope the text format is fine. God knows I've never written one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Griffin after recovering from his laughter, wheezed at Eiji. "Oh god, you might as well have pulled out a gun and shot him. No, Ash doesn't celebrate Halloween. He hated pumpkins since he was a kid. See--"</p><p>"No! You are not saying that to him!" Ash grumbled at Griffin with a glare, but his brother didn't heed him. </p><p>"--when we were kids, we went trick-or-treating and he wore this pumpkin for a costume right? And then he ran off to the woods to scare me--Aslan quit it!" Griffin shoved Ash's hand away from his mouth, laughing. "Anyway he waited in the dark and everything then he saw this headless man with a pumpkin for his head--"</p><p>"And I got scared and ran away but turns out it was just the car's reflection. Happy? That was five year old me. Jesus, five year olds are stupid." Ash's face was red and he looked absolutely angry but Eiji can't help but laugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in a fevered frenzy. I'm sorry. Things are very shitty right now and this is just me trying to let out my emotions over what's happening lately. To begin with this entire thing was born because I have a lot of opinions. Basically it's just me ranting disguised as a fic so.... 😐 hahhaa of course if you have any problems about it you can talk to me. If I'm being ignorant about something please educate me. I'm just so frustrated lately.</p><p>I still hope you enjoy it though it is still a fic. And here we can see some Skipper content because we need more of him I swear. Plus he's older here. Everyone is aged up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The company had this annual Halloween party in the company. Mostly it was to let their scholarship kids and some of their adopted communities' children have fun in the morning, the evening had a charity gala and then there's the after party. Of course this was all done with nothing but kindness and fun. But if Eiji was being honest, most of them were there for the after party. </p><p>It's funnier of course, considering Ash hated Halloween from the bottom of his heart. </p><p>The first time Eiji hung decorations on his office, Ash went apeshit. Meaning, he jumped 3 feet back and started to yell. </p><p>"What the fuck is that?!" He exclaimed. "Why the fuck is that here?!" </p><p>Griffin was behind him and started to choke on laughter, leaning on the wall for support as he slid down the floor. Ash's knees shook all while Eiji cocked his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>"Jack-o'-lanterns?" Eiji stared at the prop smiling back at him. "For Halloween? It's in your calendar." He was dressed in his witch costume and everything. </p><p>Griffin after recovering from his laughter, wheezed at Eiji. "Oh god, you might as well have pulled out a gun and shot him. No, Ash doesn't celebrate Halloween. He hated pumpkins since he was a kid. See--"</p><p>"No! You are not saying that to him!" Ash grumbled at Griffin with a glare, but his brother didn't heed him. </p><p>"--when we were kids, we went trick-or-treating and he wore this pumpkin for a costume right? And then he ran off to the woods to scare me--Aslan quit it!" Griffin shoved Ash's hand away from his mouth, laughing. "Anyway he waited in the dark and everything then he saw this headless man with a pumpkin for his head--"</p><p>"And I got scared and ran away but turns out it was just the car's reflection. Happy? That was five year old me. Jesus, five year olds are stupid." Ash's face was red and he looked absolutely angry but Eiji can't help but laugh. </p><p>"Little Aslan hated pumpkins after that." Griffin wiped his eyes. "I think he yelled at his previous secretary who did the same. Poor thing didn't know what to do."</p><p>"Whatever. I am not celebrating Halloween!" Ash marched off to his office and slammed the door. He looked at Eiji in the eye through the glass and set the paper pumpkin on fire. How the smoke detector didn't beep was a mystery. He then shut off the blinds. </p><p>"I'll take them off then!" Eiji called out while laughing. The blinds momentarily opened up and Ash responded with a middle finger. Eiji then wondered if that counted as workplace harassment. That didn't really matter to him though. </p><p>Still, Halloween was a sensitive topic. Ash never dressed up for it, but he still greeted the kids when he did meet them in the hallway. He also had candies in his pockets to give. (Actually Eiji had a couple of packs in his bag. His job is to fill Ash's pockets so he can look like his pockets never ran out. Wasn't that convenient?)  Ash wasn't opposed to people celebrating Halloween, but he personally didn't want to be part of it which was a shame because a holiday for cosplay and getting candy was one of the few things Eiji liked about America.</p><p>Now, the walls of their office was devoid of any decorations and the trick or treating was on Monday. </p><p>"Here's the program flow." Eiji knocked on his door before coming in. "It's for the charity ball tomorrow."</p><p>"Just set it on the side. I'll read it later." Ash said without looking up from his laptop. He had his glasses on, thin wired frame glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. He absentmindedly pushes it up out of habit. It's cute. Eiji didn't know why he was focused on this detail. "You look a little down. Is there a problem?" He asked while he typed. </p><p>Eiji snapped from his daze. "Am I?"</p><p>"You were staring." Now he looked up at Eiji, a faint smile on his lips, something that resembled amusement, something precious. Fond. Yeah something close to that but also not exactly because god knew Ash Lynx would ever be fond of Eiji Okumura. </p><p>"Oh...I got distracted." Eiji replied lamely. "I don't think I can convince you to wear a costume next week, can I?" He grinned at him. </p><p>"Does it really mean that much to you?" Ash quirked a brow. </p><p>Eiji shrugged. "It'll make me happy, yes. But you know I'm not forcing you into anything." He laughed. "You can come in as a tired businessman. Businessmen look like zombies anyway." He teased. </p><p>"You don't say." Ash wrinkled his nose. Eiji chuckled at his unamused expression. </p><p>"Anyway, I'll see myself out." He told the blond. "Don't work too late." He waved at him before leaving the door.</p><p>Regardless, Eiji had entered the office Monday morning with his costume, a red tank top and a jacket over it. His pants were ripped jeans, on his feet were black loafers. Nothing too flashy. He decided to wear a black collar and a necklace. He didn't want to get weird looks while he rode the train to work. He'll slip on the fur gloves, ear and tail when he's in his desk. Plus work was a little busy this year so he wasn't able to ready a proper costume. The fingerless gloves did make his manicured black nails look great, he had to admit. </p><p>It surprised him though to see Ash in a costume. A vampire costume to be exact and it looked rather expensive. He was seated on his desk, glaring at the screen of his laptop, refusing to look at Eiji even as he greeted him good morning. He was probably embarrassed. How cute. </p><p>"I thought you weren't dressing up?" Eiji couldn't help but tease. </p><p>"Would you believe me if I said most of these were clothes from my wardrobe?" Ash chuckled.</p><p>"I think you are edgy enough to own a cravat." Eiji giggled. Who even owned one nowadays? "If you hold my cane you would look like those old Victorian men."</p><p>"I should bite you for that." Ash looked up and gave him a wicked grin. The fangs were a nice touch. They looked natural enough, they glinted at Eiji with promise. "I'll suck you up if you become too mean."</p><p>That shouldn't make Eiji's heart race, bit somehow it did. He tried not to think too much about that. "I've been a very good secretary, Mr. Callenreese. No need for any biting." He shot back.  </p><p>Ash's grin became wider. He did look good. There wasn't any different over this and his suits, bit he did have his hair slicked back. Oh he had a piercing. That was an interesting detail. A jade earring pierced his left ear. The jade matched the green of his eyes. They seemed to make it pop out more, a lovely compliment. He told Ash exactly this.</p><p>"You think so?" He touched his ear consciously. "I guess I'll have to wear one more often." He smoothened the gem with his thumb, Eiji was oddly transfixed. He also just realized that Ash had painted his nails black too. "You look good too."</p><p>"Oh." Something in Eiji appreciated the compliment. He could feel the heat in his face. "Yeah, I wasn't able to get ready much. Too many things to do." He tugged at his collar. </p><p>"It suits you anyway." Ash said. "So, we better get ready huh? The kids would be coming soon won't they?" </p><p>Eiji bit his lip, shaking off his thoughts. "Yeah."</p><p>That was really weird. He's suddenly easily distracted than usual. Thank goodness they were in a half day today. At least he managed to focus just enough to greet the kids and give them candy. There were a lot of interesting costumes. There was an adorable princess Leia, an Iron Man with an actual glowing arc reactor (custom made apparently), a couple of robots, an Edward Elric, a Sailormoon, a pirate, Levi's Ackerman (with working gear) and someone dressed as a meme (don't even ask. But it was a good meme) He even saw a Starfleet officer from one of the older kids. Jeez, Halloween really was for cosplay and it's amazing. </p><p>"Oh, Skipper is that you?" Eiji peered over the kid in the Spiderman suit holding out a bag. The kid took off his mask and it was indeed Skipper.</p><p>"Eiji!" He beamed at him. "How did you know it was me?" </p><p>"Spidey-senses." Eiji quipped with a wink. "Are you dressed as Miles?" </p><p>"Oh my god you're the first one who got it right! Yes I am Miles Morales." He exclaimed. "I even made webshooters look." And then he proceeded to show him his custom made webshooters on his wrists. "Of course I can't swing across buildings but it makes good props!" He beamed with pride.</p><p>"You guys made such good costumes. You all even had props to go with it." Eiji praised.</p><p>"Well. We are science kids and nerds. So when you have a million dollar funded laboratory at your disposal to use, well...who wouldn't make costumes?" Skipper giggled. </p><p>"Ah, Skipper is that you?" Ash emerged from his office and ran a hand through his perfectly gelled hair. It messed up some strands of his hair. Now Eiji can't stop focusing on the delicate locks that fell on his forehead. "I figured you would be here. Love your webshooters."</p><p>"Happy Halloween sir" He greeted. "And actually someone made an actual light saber. You can't cut anything by it though except maybe toilet paper and only if you expose it to the light for like....five minutes."</p><p>"Glad to see all of you are productive with your time." Ash smiled. "Excited for your internship next month?" </p><p>Skipper's face had nothing but confusion. "Excuse me?" </p><p>Eiji face palmed. Oh god his boss could be very absentminded sometimes. "You weren't supposed to say that until next week. We just decided on the names last night, we haven't even emailed them." </p><p>Ash's eyes widened in realization. "Oh...pretend you don't hear that." </p><p>"Too late. Oh god." Eiji rolled his eyes. "Skipper, sweetie can you be a sweetheart and not say anything about it until you receive the email? Your soon to be boss is an idiot." He glared at Ash who all but huffed, and god forbid, pouted. </p><p>"I...what is happening?" Skipper looked between Ash and Eiji. "I'm going to intern? Here?"</p><p>"Well, cat's out of the bag since I got too excited so, congratulations! You'll be joining us in your paid internship next month." Ash cheered. "Don't tell anyone please. My secretary will kill me." </p><p>"Oh my god. This isn't real." Skipper exclaimed. </p><p>"Your project on the science fair was pretty impressive so we picked you, along with some others to intern for us. But until you receive the email, it's not yet real." Eiji explained. " So shhh." He made a zipping motion with his hands and pursed lips, but he was beaming at the boy. </p><p>Skipper followed suit and nodded with enthusiasm. </p><p>"Good boy, now run along and continue with your trick or treating. Here's a treat for you." He winked as he placed three Mars bars on his bag. "An extra for your silence okay?" God was he resulting to bribery now? Ash gave him a brief look that said exactly the same thing. Eiji flipped him off with a look of his own. He turned back to Skipper with a smile.</p><p>Skipper nodded once again before running away giddily. When he was out of the room, Eiji raised a brow at Ash who looked sheepish. "Well, I suppose now I have to ask Bone's department to work on those letters faster. Thanks for that." He crossed his arms.</p><p>Ash snickered. "For a dog, you're very mean to me." He nodded at his costume. "Very very mean." </p><p>"My master isn't so kind to his obedient pet either." Eiji sighed. "This dog doesn't appreciate the sudden changes in his schedule Mr. Callenreese. Maybe if you give me a treat I would stop being mean." He gave him an amused look. Maybe he could convince Ash into letting him eat a few chocolates. "Give me a treat, master?"</p><p>Ash's face was once again flushed. Eiji noticed how his pale face would blush, his ears would turn pink and the color would crawl to his neck. Eiji wondered if it reached his chest. It seemed likely. It's an interesting observation. He's made a lot of interesting observations about Ash lately. He filed that for later. </p><p>Ash cleared his throat. "Alright fine, you can get a few Mars Bars. I know you're dying to eat some." </p><p>Eiji beamed. "Thank you! That's exactly what I wanted. Good catch." He reached for a piece of chocolate and started to unwrap it. "Although who's to say I haven't eaten one yet?" He laughed. </p><p>"You're a very bad dog. Chocolates are bad for dogs you know." Ash sighed with a shake of his head and retreated back to his office.</p><p>"Good thing I'm not a dog then." Eiji shot Ash a happy smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Time flew so fast and the next thing Eiji knew, the day was over and he was already wearing a tuxedo for the charity gala. </p><p>The charity gala, Eiji was told, was actually just some kind of formality. Ash shared that it was Shorter's drunken idea of wanting to celebrate Halloween while also working. Hence, the trick or treating in the morning, and the after party at night. The gala was just something to make it more official, which was also why it only lasts for three to four excruciating hours. It seemed absolutely in character of Shorter. Eiji saw him in his modernized Frankenstein's monster awhile ago, and he was trick or treating with a couple of kids. Ash called him shameless, Shorter snorted at him and teased him for dressing up as well.</p><p>Of course Shorter had asked if Eiji was responsible for Ash's sudden uncharacteristic change of heart over the holiday. Now that was just false because Ash's notion about the holiday hadn't actually changed had it? In fact he was still being a bitch about it when he as much sees a single pumpkin. </p><p>"You know, maybe I'll tell Yut-Lung how he shouldn't bother competing with you with his inventions. He just needs to plant a pumpkin patch and he'd already win." Eiji had given him a dry look. </p><p>"I'm starting to wonder why I haven't fired you yet." Ash gave him an equally sardonic expression. </p><p>"I'm a damned good secretary." Eiji replied. "And I think you've threatened to fire me so many times, I've gotten immune to it." The first time Eiji had come to Lynx Corp, Ash had been pricklier than he was these days, Eiji had to admit. But that was likely due to his prejudice and the fact that he had not met the man properly. </p><p>He had threatened to fire Eiji more times he could count now, and not even because of work mishaps, instead mostly because of his sarcastic comments and his nasty habit of talking back. One life changing accident apparently doesn't wipe the bastard out of you, Eiji realized. At least, not completely. </p><p>"We both know you aren't really afraid of getting fired, unlike my other employees." That's just the thing though, he was right. Eiji didn't really mind that much, which explained why he wasn't the most polite suck up secretary to his boss and was instead, the greatest pain in the ass Ash ever had the pleasure of meeting. Strangely, he seemed to like it. Eiji concluded Ash must be some kind of masochist in some sense, but then again everyone in this company was some kind of masochist. Most especially Eiji. </p><p>But that was a a year ago or so. The hostility in the past could also be attributed to Ash not being a social person. Right now, Ash had gotten used to him, and being used to him entailed Ash comfortable enough to bicker about while changing. </p><p>"And you have to upstage me by wearing white." Ash shrugged on his jacket while giving him a once over. "I'd be offended if you don't look good in it." </p><p>"Thank you. It's Valentino." Eiji snorted as he applied pomade to his hair and slicked it back to the side. Then he sprayed a little bit of perfume. He was in Ash's personal bathroom, the one that's in his office so he didn't need to go out anymore. It was small, good for just one person but it was practical and that's all Ash needed actually. Now Eiji was staring at himself in that bathroom mirror. His suit was a little tight around the waist and chest, he thought as he fastened his cufflinks. Perhaps he needed to get his measurements taken again. He's gained weight sitting on a chair half of the time.</p><p>"Right, and mine is Armani." Ash laughed. He did his own preparations as well. Eiji observed that he made no move to take off his earring. </p><p>"That's actually Dolce and Gabbana. I could tell." Eiji fixed him a look. </p><p>"Alright you caught me." Ash started to fix his bowtie. "However the hell did you know that?" </p><p>"I'm used to seeing suits." Eiji waved off. </p><p>"Right, keep your secrets then." Ash snickered. He stood next to Eiji on the mirror. Something smelled good, like spicy but also musky and floral. Something else too, something separate from that scent. Eiji's nose twitched as he inhaled a deep breath of it. Was it sandalwood? Rose? </p><p>"You ever learned about who donated half a billion dollars to our charity?" Ash asked as he combed through his hair breaking the silence and snapping Eiji out of his reverie. He paused at this. </p><p>"They wish to remain anonymous." He decided to say. Eiji really didn't want to answer that question. It'll add to more questions he equally didn't want to answer at the moment. "If that's alright." </p><p>Ash hummed, not exactly bothered. "It's okay. They donated last year too didn't they? Would've been nice to acknowlede them. A half a billion dollars could do a lot of things you know? It's just amazing." Ash's shoulder nearly brushed against his. The sink was pretty cramped. </p><p>"Yeah." Eiji sighed distractedly. He just realized Ash was awfully close. The smell came from his newly applied cologne after all and that other scent was a hint of his aftershave. Eiji could never grow a beard and it hurt him to know this. He'll perpetually baby faced it would seem. </p><p>"You're staring again." Ash said, looking at him through the reflection of the mirror. </p><p>"Your aftershave smells interesting." Eiji blurted. It sounded stupid now that he said it out loud. </p><p>Now Ash paused. "Interesting?" </p><p>"Interesting." Eiji repeated. </p><p>"Should I change it?" Ash asked, now looking at Eiji. </p><p>"Not really I guess." It didn't really matter to Eiji, but with how Ash was looking at him as if his opinion was really that precious, well Eiji felt guilty for not giving a proper answer. </p><p>"Alright." Ash went back to his grooming. He took some of Eiji's pomade and slicked it through his hair. See Ash really wasn't that bad. He had a temper yes, and had a strict no nonsense attitude when working, perhaps a bigger problem with how vocal he was about his ideals but really Eiji had found him quite agreeable most of the time. He wondered how anyone could think he's capable of using his technology to do harm. (At least intentionally.) </p><p>"Anyway," Ash said as he finished combing his hair. He moved to open the door for Eiji. "Let's go?"</p><p>The party wasn't any special. Though for some reason, all Eiji could think was the smell of Ash's aftershave and how close he was in that bathroom, some strange feelings were bubbling within him when he thought about it. Actually he had been feeling strange when he thought about Ash. Something like anxiety. His hands become clammy, his chest tightens and he kind of wanted to puke. It felt similar to anxiety, a little bit of guilt too. </p><p>That might be it. Eiji wasn't new to the anxious feeling of being with Ash, nor the feeling of guilt. One tends to be anxious when working with Ash after all, it can't be helped. Even more for Eiji. But now that he's actually gotten closer to Ash, maybe it had amplified. </p><p>Eiji decided to down all that in the after party which Ash conveniently skipped to sleep in early. He could still smell the scent of his cologne and aftershave.</p>
<hr/><p>The debate about Ash's morality was the talk in tabloids and conspiracy theorists. Fox News said he was an extremist, communist and a mad terrorist who would not think twice to resorting to genocide for the sake of a hoax such as climate change. Yeah. It was a little difficult to think of that when the very same man was petting a stray cat he picked up on the way to work. </p><p>He was still very much glaring at everyone in the office which in Eiji's opinion, made it funnier since the difference of such a cute kitten on the hands of a man who looked like would not hesitate to kill you, was too big. It's a funny sight. </p><p>There were times of course where you can just see the frustration in Ash's face. There is anguish in his very face that makes his eyes water and face red, his anger was palpable in his voice, the way he'd love to scream but could nor. Most of the people in the office would steer clear of Ash when this happened, scared of him. But Eiji just feels sad.</p><p>This was when you start fearing him, at least to Eiji this was when he'd start to doubt his intentions because a frustrated Ash was so full of rage, you'd hear him curse at humanity and threaten world destruction by a press of a button. The scary thing was, he had the ability to do a lot of damage if he wanted to. The nuclear was one thing, him being a genius and good at technology was another, the fact that his machines were nearly all over the globe was the biggest matter of all. Ash could do a lot of damage if he wanted to.</p><p>Just as Ash called Yut-Lung's AI robots as a mass weapon, Ash's own had a potential for it as well. But in his defense and as Eiji often insisted, so does every kind of technology. You get the picture anyway. A white man with so much power? Not a good picture. </p><p>At this point of frustration, he would be in the labs, terrorizing the mechanics and scientists away, perhaps giving them a half day when things weren't so busy. Sometimes he wouldn't care if it was busy, he'd give them all the day off just so he could have a few moments of peace, at least not before terrorizing them through surprise a inspection and criticizing them ruthlessly without any kind of filter. Only after the inspection would they all be permitted to leave.</p><p>When this happens Eiji would get an email from Shorter to please help the poor angry man and the terrified scientists. And then Eiji would hobble down the elevator to their labs, cane on hand and leg shaky at every step. But he would go there. </p><p>By the time Eiji arrived, Ash was already stripped down to only his slacks and a white tank top, jacket and button down discarded on the side. He'd be working on some kind of project of his, angrily Eiji might add, and the room would be very noisy as if the sounds would drown out the mad voices in Ash's head. Eiji would wait patiently outside of the sealed door their standard labs had until he would notice him from the other side of the glass window, or at least pause long enough to acknowledge his presence. Sometimes it only takes minutes, sometimes it'll take hours. Eiji would wait patiently anyway.</p><p>Ash emerged from the hunk of metal just to take a couple of tools he needed. He was covered in grease and dust, his hair was tied with an elastic band, goggles on his face. He took one look at Eiji and sighed. "Oh it's you. Of course it is." His voice choppy through the speakers. </p><p>"Talk to me." Eiji urged the man as he pressed the intercom. </p><p>Ash ignored him and went back to work, but he did leave the sealed door open. Eiji took it as an invitation. Now Eiji was in the room and Ash was working without saying anything. That was until he reemerged to take off his tank top. He was sweaty and dirty, just like a regular mechanic. Eiji thought about how this was how he was really supposed to look. Before he became a CEO, Ash was a man who worked with machines. </p><p>"You just gonna stand there?" Ash shot at him while he took a swig from his bottle. That didn't look like good news.</p><p>"Are you drinking?" Eiji exclaimed. "Are you seriously drunk while working? That's dangerous!" He pried the bottle out of Ash's hand.</p><p>"Ugh. I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy. That's a big difference." He grumbled. "Drunk means I'm going to do something stupid, tipsy is me still having the sanity to not do anything stupid like killing a hell lot of people with one nuclear strike." </p><p>Alex once said that Ash was just one traumatic experience away from becoming a genocidal supervillain. Eiji might think that was true at some point. If you didn't know Ash, you might take his words at face value.</p><p>"Drinking while working is spelling a lot of trouble to me." Eiji said firmly. "Stop that before you hurt yourself."</p><p>Ash raised his middle finger at him and started to pound on the metal, the hammer clanging loudly as it struck. Oh god Ash was livid. He hasn't been this angry in...anything before. Whatever could have caused such a sour mood? But Eiji was not going to stand there until Ash would get himself into something he would regret.</p><p>"Aslan Jade Callenreese, stop that this instant!" Eiji banged his cane on the metal as he grabbed Ash's arm.</p><p>"Fuck off Okumura. Leave me alone." Ash glared at him but Eiji's stare did not falter.</p><p>"You're going to hurt yourself in an accident and then you'll end up regretting it!" Eiji did not let Ash's snarl shake him. He stood his ground.</p><p>"The fuck do you know about that huh? What if I don't care if I get hurt?! You don't know shit. The fuck do you know--"</p><p>Eiji couldn't help himself. He slapped Ash across the face. He could fire him for all he care. Eiji had never actually cared if he did. But by god he would not let Ash do this.</p><p>"I want you to sober up and think properly Ash." He whispered in a calm voice. "I think I know exactly what I'm talking about." Eiji gripped his cane till his knuckles was all white.</p><p>Thankfully that seemed to have snapped Ash out of whatever was going on in his head. He glanced at Eiji's cane and then his leg, then back at Eiji's face, instantly regretful. </p><p>"I didn't mean--fuck I'm sorry--"</p><p>"You should be." Eiji snapped but he willed himself to calm down. He couldn't get angry now. "Sit down and talk to me what's upsetting you rather than burying yourself in more work." </p><p>Ash panted, face softening into calm. He sat on the floor, suddenly tired. Eiji, having nothing else to do, sat on the floor next to him with a groan.</p><p>"I'll get a chair for you, let me just--"</p><p>Eiji cut him off with a hand up. He set his cane on the floor beside him. Ash went back to sitting next to him. They stayed like that in silence. Until Eiji broke it.</p><p>"So tell me what's your problem." He said. "Unless you'd prefer to talk to Shorter or your brothers."</p><p>"Nah. Griffin is probably depressed about it as well. He's more altruistic than me after all, more... compassionate. I believe Max is trying to talk to him." Ash sighed. He ran a hand through his blond hair. "Have you been listening to the news lately? A black man had been killed. Well, let's be honest they're often killed everyday unjustly. But this one...oh this one.." He choked. "They were rallying for him too, and you know what those men in charge did to those poor people? More brutality. Of course they did. Did they do that to white people who does the stupidest shit? Who are very much threatening lives with their guns? Of course not."</p><p>Ah so that's what it was. </p><p>Ash sighed again. "I feel like what I'm doing is pointless anyway. Do you even want to save the environment when the people are a mess? Just when you think you're on the way to progress, this shit happens. I kind of want to kill everyone just to get it over. Maybe mass genocide is the answer. I think this planet would benefit having all the humans killed. I swear I'm going to do it and I'll start with the Americans...the white Americans. The Whitehouse can go fuck itself." He threw the hammer away and it clattered on the floor. "The point of making these inventions was to help humans isn't it? So we can live in this environment without hurting it? A clean environment is a human right, and yet some don't even care about their fellow humans. It's so....frustrating." </p><p>Ash buried his face on his hands. </p><p>"Oh Ash." Eiji bit his lip. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. Everything wasn’t okay right now.</p><p>“I feel so angry I both want to kill someone and shut down and stay in my room and never leave. I don’t want to deal with this, but I know doing nothing is so much worse! I don't want to think about it but I need to! Do you get me?" Ash nearly sobbed. "God to be ignorant at this moment, do be uncaring! It must feel so great am I right? Maybe being stupid and ignorant would make me feel better, but I think guilt would eat me up that way too. It's so selfish but I don't want to feel this way and yet if I don't then who will?!" </p><p>"Oh being ignorant is bliss of course." Eiji sighed. The sight of Ash who was often level headed look this way...it broke Eiji's heart. He also didn't want to deal with this, if it were possible it would be nice if this never happened at all. If you could eradicate hate in a single thought, Eiji would have done so. He knew what it was like to be ignorant, but once your eyes were opened, there really was no going back. "But you aren't ignorant. And the reason why you feel like that is because you care so much." </p><p>"Funny," Ash murmured. "I was sure I just said I'd love to start a genocide. Isn't that what you've been telling me all these times? To soften my words?" He snickered. "I thought you were so against it?" </p><p>"I know you wouldn't do it though. You say that but you won't, because you don't really believe in that " He told Ash. "You are fair, and compassionate despite what you and everyone else says." Eiji holds Ash's bare shoulder. "You are a good man Ash. And that's what I like about you the most. You are kind."</p><p>Ash was, without doubt the most passionate man Eiji had ever met. He was kind and he was so goddamn altruistic it takes the wind out of you. The reason why he's tough was because he's protecting his bleeding heart. </p><p>"I know I can do shit. I know I have the capabilities to and I should do it as fast as I can before things turn for worse. But is it so terrible to vent out first? Because goddamn I feel like I'm losing my mind. Despite being a CEO with millions of dollars in my hands, a white man at the very most, I still feel so helpless against the hatred of the world." Ash huffed. "I'm a big fish in a small pond who suddenly discovered the sea. How can you rage against oceans of bigger fish who are so....evil?"</p><p>"We can. We are doing something Ash." Eiji reassured. "We are in the power to. We are doing something and we will be again in the future." </p><p>"I feel like it's not enough." Ash complained. </p><p>"I think it will never be." Eiji agreed. "But we are doing more than our best. I think that should count for something." Funny how Eiji would say this considering he never thought about it prior to nearly two years ago, this notion never even crossed him, never really cared. Being in this company was one fo the best decisions of his life perhaps. </p><p>Ash leaned his head on Eiji's shoulder, just staring blankly at the space on the wall as if that would give him some kind of answer, as if the steel metallic walls of the lab would present some kind of revelation to him. It never did, but perhaps Ash found it by himself after all. </p><p>Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash. It was strange, Ash half naked and nearly on his lap. He could feel the firm muscles from underneath, the way they rose and fall at every breath the blond took. The way the lines of his muscles rippled everytime he tended and relaxed was fascinating. </p><p>"Thank you." Ash said. "For this. And for thinking I'm not Machiavellian despite what Fox News says."</p><p>"Fuck them honestly." Eiji grumbled.</p><p>Ash chuckled and the vibrations of his laughter tickled Eiji. "I'm sure you called me an ecofacist once."</p><p>"Well, your ideals kind of are." Eiji confessed. "But not all thoughts you think directly translate to actions right? I'm sure we have some kind of control." </p><p>Ash looked up at him, jade green eyes piercing Eiji's own dark ones. His expression was so intense, like he was trying to devour Eiji by his stare. "Yes, I agree. In fact I'm thinking about doing something I shouldn't do right now. But I'm tipsy and emotional. I wonder if I can keep my control." </p><p>Eiji's breath hitched. He didn't know why either. It was a little hard to breathe, especially with Ash looking at him like that. Yet Eiji was transfixed. He couldn't look away. "Why can't you do it?" </p><p>"It's very unethical." </p><p>"Unethical." Eiji repeated. </p><p>"Yes." Ash sighed. Eiji could smell Ash's breath, minty and also alcoholic from the rum he'd drank before. "I've often fantasized about it. Sadly that's what it's all ever gonna be." It must have been Eiji's imagination but he thought Ash's eyes flickered towards his lips. "A fantasy."</p><p>Eiji wasn't sure what was happening. Everything seemed both slow and fast at the same time. He's hyper aware of Ash's body against his, sweaty and dirty. His shirtless torso firm, his stare was so heavy and Eiji couldn't make sense of it. </p><p>Suddenly Ash pulled away. Eiji felt like he could breathe again. "It's a good thing not all thoughts translate to action anyway." Ash said to him. "Otherwise I'll be really fucked." </p><p>He smiled at him, suddenly imbued with a renewed sense of vigor. "Come on, we have a new project to do. Would it be a good idea to put Skipper as a spearhead? It feels like he would know more about the needs and targets. But of course only if he wants to. I understand if it's sensitive and he's only still an intern. Kong is a good second choice. I'd like to hear their opinions first before we plot our course of action. Maybe we'll interview more."</p><p>Eiji heard Ash's words but he was still a little dazed. His chest was pounding hard, his pulse quick and his face heated. He didn't know what just happened. He was still trying to make sense of it. But a new job had come up and now Eiji had to quash those things down. This was more important than such trivial matters. </p><p>Yes. This was more important after all. Eiji reassured himself. They will try to make a change, and they will try to make things better. </p><p>Maybe someday things will. The future will be built on that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am self projecting. I really do feel guilty not being able to open Twitter and retweet stuff about the issues. My country is having our own govt and police brutality problems too. I think I'm gonna spiral into a depressive episode thinking about more. So guys please excuse me for now if that's alright. </p><p>That said if you can, please support black people. Everyone deserves basic human rights. If you can sign petitions and educate people (who wants to be educated of course) that would be really good, but not at the expense of your mental health. Just be kind and understanding to each other. Thanks guys 😔😌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That's ridiculous. Ash doesn't like me and I don't like Ash." Eiji defended. "Sure I think he's smart and brilliant, I also think he looks good, and that his heart is in the right place but does that mean I already like him?"</p><p>"You looked at him like he hung the stars in that meeting. Hell, you look like you were confused if you wanted to marry the man or fuck him like there’s no tomorrow!”</p><p>“I—“ He spluttered. He couldn’t possibly look like that. “I was appreciating his words. And maybe I was also appreciating his face.” Eiji reluctantly admitted. “He looks good in a beard, way better than before.”</p><p>“Oh my god Eiji, that’s literally you wanting to bone him!” Akira moaned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More...rants ahaha. Thanks for all your lovely comments last chapter. Some of them really touched my heart and cheered me up. </p><p>Spot the Star Trek quotes haha. Some quotes are actually pretty hardcore. I really suggest you watch the show. Again please Black Lives Matter, junk the anti terrorism bill (which is happening in my country). Please donate if you can, sign petitions, or protest. If you can't you can spread info or try to educate some people on the issue, even 1 or 2 people are fine. </p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've been real busy lately and the problem was, Eiji was getting distracted. That's just his luck, they were literally balls deep in shit right now with all the work they had to do.  </p><p>But yes he's getting distracted. And the reason of his distraction, he concluded after days of nearly tripping his feet, accidentally spilling coffee on his shirt, and that one time where he walked through the glass door in Ash's office, that his problem was actually because Ash had forgotten to shave.</p><p>They were that busy Eiji supposed. The blond kept scratching the stubble on his chin and somehow Eiji was fascinated. Right now he was doing it again, glasses on his nose and hair tied in a shirt ponytail. </p><p>"You should shave." Eiji told Ash immediately after he realized how this was causing his inefficiency. Ash looked up at him with a quirk of his brow.</p><p>"My razor broke. I've been meaning to buy a new one but we're a little bit busy." Ash did it again. He's scratching his chin while looking contemplative. "Does it look bad?" </p><p>No. Eiji immediately thought. Funny how quick he answered that. But objectively Ash did look good. Really good. Eiji chewed his lip at that. Ash already looked good if he was honest. He was handsome, his body was pretty firm (Eiji still remembered how it felt. He was embarrassed to admit that he had not get forgotten about it at all, somehow his memory always comes back to that.) Ash technically had everything, smart, attractive, kind. Except he might have an attitude that little could put up with. And he's a workaholic. Maybe if he wasn't both, Ash would be dating someone by now. Well either that, or if someone actually managed to put up with him and his busy schedule, he'd actually get to date someone. </p><p>Maybe if someone did though, Eiji supposed Ash's significant other would be like...a secretary. </p><p>Ha. Wouldn't that be funny? With his attitude though, it did seem like he'd rather get a competent secretary than date a guy...or a girl. Ash probably had high standards anyway. He couldn't think of what type of person he'd like to date. </p><p>Regardless, the point still stands, Ash looked pretty good with his stubble and it got Eiji a little bothered.  </p><p>"You didn't answer me." Eiji snapped from his daze. Ash was still looking at him. Shit he did ask him something. </p><p>"Sorry." He blinked. "What was the question again?" How embarrassing. </p><p>"My stubble. Does it look bad? You've been starting at it for awhile." Ash was probably amused by how absentminded Eiji was getting. Eiji needed to get a grip of himself before that amusement becomes irritation. Especially when his absent-mindedness would affect his productivity. An irritated Ash was a bitch to deal with. </p><p>"It looks fine. I can't grow a beard. Just got curious." Yeah. That must be it, the reason behind all this. He cleared his throat, willing the blush in his face. "I'll go now." He exited hastily out of the office and sat on his desk, calming himself down. This had been a problem that he needed to resolve. </p><p>He couldn't afford to get distracted.</p><p>But goddamn it. He’s starting to think Ash was trying to kill him on purpose. He probably knew that he was affecting Eiji in some way as crazy as that sounded. Ash would often scratch his chin when he thought Eiji was looking. He was wearing a piercing too. He never stopped wearing one since Halloween. Metal studs, crystals, gold, silver. It made him….hot.</p><p>Wait where did that come from?</p><p>Eiji shook his head. He really needed to finish the agenda for the meeting tomorrow and thinking about that was not going to help him.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Ash was suddenly behind him, making him flinch in surprise.</p><p>“Ash!” Eiji spluttered.</p><p>“Having troubles?” Ash glanced at the half finished word document.</p><p>“No. It’s just the usual agenda for tomorrow. Nothing too big.” Eiji cleared his throat.</p><p>“Hmm.” Ash leaned closer and peered at his work, looking at the—holy shit did he just rest his chin on his shoulder? Eiji stole a glance at his side and Ash was concentrated on the screen. His stubble was a longer now and Eiji could feel it through the fabric of his button down shirt. It was scratchy, it tickled Eiji and was shuddering at the feeling. It’s doing really weird things to his chest, stomach and groin.</p><p>Wait. Now where did that come from?</p><p>“You made a typo.” Ash sighed. His breath tickled Eiji’s ear.</p><p>“E-excuse me?” Eiji gasped.</p><p>“Typo.” Ash’s voice was rumbling with how close he was. “Here.” He pointed at the screen. “That should be an L instead of a K.” It was a typo. How embarrassing. Ash glanced at Eiji and thankfully, finally pulled away. And there it was again, he was scratching his chin. “Maybe I should review it before you print it.” He smiled at him teasingly, probably smug at the mistake glaring at Eiji. When Ash went back in his office, Eiji groaned and slapped both his cheeks with his hands. </p><p>Eiji swore he was going to buy him a razor for the sake of his own sanity. Especially with how it was time for the quarterly meeting with the company's board of directors and that itself was already a pain in the ass. Technically Ash wasn't the sole owner. He might be the CEO but the board had higher powers than him and if anything, meetings with the board was an absolute nightmare. Not even a bearded Ash could save him right now. (It does however help. Or doesn’t. Depending on what mood Eiji was in. He's decided that maybe it does ease up the stress.)</p><p>That being said, it was still a terrible place to be in. </p><p>Eiji rubbed his head at the screaming match currently happening. Of course some people in the board are all about profit and this is why Max Glenreed, the head of Finance and basically the man responsible for the profits of this company, was here as well. Ash had stated before, he hated meetings and you could see why. </p><p>Eiji needed an Advil. This whole debacle was probably because of their added expenses for the new pro Black campaign they launched. Both he and Ash knew the effect of what they'll do but they did it anyway. And so, the screaming match.</p><p>Segrei Varishkov, though people just called him Blanca, was the chairperson of the board because the new chairperson was not yet ready to take the role, said new chairperson was Akira Ibe sitting next to Blanca. Blanca looked at Eiji with that pointed stare of his that if he had to translate meant: 'i need you to intervene'. Eiji gave him one that told him to do it himself. No way was Eiji getting in between that. Akira looked between them and snorted as subtly as she could. </p><p>By all means. The screaming mostly came from one of their oldest board member, old as in by age kind of old. Eiji literally thought he was a fossil. Maybe he'll find a way to pull some strings to vote him out. Eiji thought it could be done. </p><p>"Sir, our sales may have decreased, but it is not yet so bad that we need to be alarmed. The decrease had come from fact that there is chaos outside and purchasing our products simply isn't their priority." Max explained in his report. "It's a correlation, not a causation. Our actions did not cause us to lose profits."</p><p>It was a well written report. There was a percentage of white American consumers and conservatives who stopped buying their products. However, let's be real, the conservatives wouldn't even bother buying from them, especially with how much Ash antagonizes the president, the conservatives and every bigoted person who was ignorant and did not want to be educated. So really, their target market supports their actions and thus their sales were untouched. In fact, their actions had gotten them brownie points from all around the globe. </p><p>And yet somehow the words of everyone was believable save for the expert's. Wonder why that was. But such was the thing with Mr. Stevenson.</p><p>Mr. Eric Stevenson was this old money rich guy. He had very old ideals and a traditional way of thinking. He's often always the one against Ash's new ideas, always about the profit, in short a boomer, and boomers are a royal pain in the ass as far as Eiji was concerned.</p><p>"Human beings do not survive on bread alone, but on the nourishments of liberty. For what indeed is a man without freedom naught but a mechanism, trapped in the cogwheels of eternity!" Ash said to the old man. Eiji bit a smile as he quoted Star Trek to a meeting. "I do believe you should learn from this, that is if you can still learn with how old you are."</p><p>"That's cute Mr. Callenreese, but you can't use the words of a television show in business and in real life!" He grumbled, red in the face at being told off by someone nearly half younger than him if not more. </p><p>"Au contraire Mr. Stevenson, television shows and all forms and art is nothing but a direct reflection of the real world. This company was built with the vision of the future. How can you tell me to stop these efforts?!" Ash stared down at him with a glare.</p><p>"We are a business. We make machines and shit. Aren't you content with the whole climate horseshit and all the other thousand goody two shoes deeds you've been doing? You refuse to privatize some of these machines for higher income. Instead you give them away." He spluttered. He acted like a toddler who didn't get his toy for an old man. Eiji wrinkled his nose as he continued. "We don't need to be political. If you don't want to oppose this mess they're doing, these--riots, you could at least stay neutral." The old man snarled at Ash, pounding the table and shaking his fist at the blond. </p><p>"Riots you say? Why? Wasn't our history built on riots? Are not rights granted because we fight for it? They protested peacefully and yet the police started to get violent and now you put the blame on them for retaliating?!" </p><p>"They are destroying property!" </p><p>"I speak of rights! A machine has none; a man must. If you do not grant him that right, you have brought us down to the level of the machine; indeed, you have elevated that machine above us!" Ash's voice rose as he quoted Star Trek one again. "Machine, money, property? They're all replaceable but human lives? They are not!" </p><p>"You stupid child--"</p><p>"I think we all need to calm down." Eiji rubbed his temples. He stared at Blanca and the other man was staring back at him. Whole conversations were uttered almost in telepathy between him and Blanca during these meetings. And now Akira was probably going to be part of it too. What a great telepathic group chat, Eiji thought with sarcasm. </p><p>"I agree." Blanca finally spoke up. "We can't get anywhere like this. We are civilized men." </p><p>"Miss Ibe, I think it's finally time for you to speak up and contribute to the discussion being the one with the most shares in this company?" Stevenson said haughtily. The man seriously hate kids and everyone younger than hin, always so condescending. Eiji was definitely going to find a way to get him out of the board if it killed him. </p><p>Akira smiled and finally spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "One man cannot summon the future. But one man can change the present." She glanced at Eiji and smiled. "Our vision is already political. One cannot separate climate and politics. To be a bystander at this time when we have the power to help is not only hypocritical but also morally unethical. I fully support Mr. Callenreese."</p><p>Oh the look on Stevenson's face, red, and absolutely angry. He muttered something about inexperienced and naive children. Eiji held back the urge to roll his eyes. </p><p>"I too vote that we continue our efforts. If anything goes out of hand, we can always call for another meeting." Blanca concluded. He looked at Ash meaningfully and then he turned to Eiji briefly. "If anyone else's opinion is against it, please cast your votes."</p><p>In the end, majority went with Ash's plan, a victory they fought for tooth and nail. The deciding vote was none other than Akira's. Then the meeting adjourned.</p><p>Eiji was cleaning up. He shuffled the papers and powered down his laptop and the projector. Akira gave him a wink before leaving. Eiji rolled his eyes at her antics. Blanca was talking to Ash meanwhile. </p><p>Eiji glanced at the two. Who knew what they were whispering about. He was about to go back to his work when Blanca caught his eye. There was that knowing stare. </p><p>Damn him. Eiji swallowed down the thumping in his chest. He really didn't know how long he could keep this up. </p><p>By the time they were done talking, Eiji was also done shoving everything back in his bag, good and ready to go.</p><p>"Eiji." Ash called him. He snapped his head to his boss who looked a little impatient and possibly irritated. "Let’s go. I think we have an appointment to Shorter and Jessica.” Ah his mood was sour. His mood was most often sour nowadays. It was time for an intervention. No way was Eiji unleashing him to the poor employees. Even if Shorter and Jessica could hold their own. (Especially Jessica. Ms. Randy had a penchant for threatening Ash back with a power drill when he's being a bitch. She's the head mechanical engineer and she will cut you up without hesitation.) The rest of the employees though? Not so much. </p><p>"Yeah, no. I cleared the rest of the afternoon for you." Eiji said. "I told them the meeting went longer and rescheduled the demonstration." He shuffled the papers on one hand and his cane on another as they walked out of the room. Ash made an action to take then from his arms instead, but Eiji stopped him. He could do it himself. Ash respected that instead opened the door for him. </p><p>"Let's take a walk." Eiji offered. </p><p>"What?" Ash closed the glass door and looked at Eiji funnily. </p><p>"I cleared your schedule. Let's take a walk and maybe eat something. Like an early dinner." Eiji explained. </p><p>Now they were walking in Central Park, Eiji's cane making a thunking sound as it hit the pavement. Ash was ranting about the mess that was the meeting they had. All his bottled up frustrations spilled out for Eiji, the innocent pigeons and the rest of the passerby's to see and hear.</p><p>"Did you hear what the old fart said? Did you hear it?! Why don't we open our own space exploration or computer AI's like Lee Enterprise. It seems to be hot in the market right now. Fucking idiot. Does he want to start a freaking space race or something?!" Ash nearly screamed. "Oh and then that whole underhanded comment about how he obviously wanted to stop these efforts. It's like he's looking at the numbers of our expenses for charities and he wants even that in his pocket." </p><p>Eiji nodded. "Yeah, Stevenson is a greedy bastard." Why was he even in their board? </p><p>"Is it really so difficult to look beyond yourself? Always going countering black lives matter with all lives matter, that's a given! Some shit about equality. Of course we're talking about equality! But if you think equality is giving two houses the same amount of water despite one house on fire and the other entirely untouched then it fucking isn't!" Oh here we go. The burning house analogy, Eiji thought as Ash continued in gesticulation. "Of course you'll give the burning house water and the unscathed one none right? Because it doesn't need it at the moment."</p><p>"You've told me this. Yes, of course." Eiji sighed fondly. </p><p>"It's just like that! The whites' houses are fine while the others' have burning houses! So we need to--"</p><p>"--Focus more on black lives. Yes. Or...well, whatever oppressed people you wish to save this time from the imbalance of powers." Eiji smiled at him. Remember when he used to listen to all of this somberly? Yeah, Eiji couldn't either. He's used to hear it. At this point it's just a routine to let it all out instead of Ash exploding to his employees.</p><p>Ash sighed, calming himself down. "Stevenson's always going on about proper investment. I'm sorry asshole, I decided to invest my money on human lives and the environment. It might not be sexy like AI's and robots and whatever the fuck infinite money could buy, like private jets or buildings, but it's something important and while businesses and property could be replaced, human lives aren't!" Ash tore at his hair. Oh how could anyone ever think this man could be a criminal? He's too far up his sense of justice to be one. He was inspiring. The way Ash said his words really made you want to support him, at least this honest and vulnerable words he speaks when he's emotional. People really just need to listen.</p><p>"It sounds pretty sexy to me." Eiji laughed. Ash looked at him and pouted. </p><p>"Tell that to Stevenson." Ash grumbled. "Why don't I choke him with wads of cash, see if he'd love it. I'd love to see him choke with how much he's so unwilling to address the current social issues. Maybe I'll do the same to the rest of those who opposes me. I'll start with the president."</p><p>At this point, Eiji winced at his words. He was sure the only reason he wasn't harassed by now with how much murder he's vocally threatening was because he was white. The next thing they need was the headlines tomorrow proclaiming Ash as a national terrorist. If Eiji said Ash's words instead, god knew he was going to get it. He told Ash about this once of course, Ash responded how that was exactly the problem he was trying to eradicate. </p><p>In Eiji's stay in America, he'd been harassed for being Asian of course, countless of times. He's been called Chinese more times than he could count. Of course, seeing that happen while Ash was around...well. That was a sight. Ash once threatened to take the man's job away from him when Eiji was denied help from an establishment. (At that point, he want sure if they were racist or ableists. Getting injured really does put things into perspective.)</p><p>Basically Eiji was familiar with racism and prejudice. In fact he was once denied a room in a hotel once when he entered the lobby wet from the rain. They directed him to Chinatown and all that bullshit. It was a good thing Eiji managed to get it all sorted out. But still.</p><p>"Stevenson is a boomer. Maybe we can get him off the board. Buy his shares from him." Eiji directed then to a bench. By now Ash knew the drill enough to walk with him without question. </p><p>"Good luck with that." Ash snorted. </p><p>"At least Blanca is in favor. He's often pretty hard to convince too. Never know where his intentions go." Eiji pointed out. </p><p>"I was surprised." Ash hummed. "Plus he suddenly requested you attend all board meetings as my secretary. What's up with that?" </p><p>Eiji knew. It's eating him up too. </p><p>"The soon to be new chair though, Akira Ibe." Ash continued when Eiji said nothing. "I hope this meant she is for our cause. I wasn't able to talk to her after the meeting. Maybe we should invite her for dinner. She was the investor you managed to get wasn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah." Eiji mumbled. "I'll put that on your schedule." </p><p>"She also quoted Star Trek. Perhaps that's why she sympathizes. She looked amused." Ash scratched his chin. Damn that. "I can't read her properly."</p><p>"Right." Eiji wanted to avoid that topic until he wanted to talk about it. "Anyway. We need to go somewhere first before dinner." He changed the subject.</p><p>"Where?" Ash already on his feet. </p><p>Eiji laughed. "We are going to buy you a razor."</p><hr/><p>A few more weeks passed of absolute hell, things finally started to calm down. Calm down as in Eiji didn't want to cry half the time and Ash wasn't always grumpy. More than anything it meant both of them weren't always sleeper deprived. </p><p>Eiji somehow managed to take a few hours break from work to eat dinner outside. When Eiji asked Ash permission, the blond raised a brow and inquired a lot about his dining partner. </p><p>"Did you have a dinner meeting? I didn't see it in our schedule. Maybe I can accompany you if it's important."</p><p>"It's a personal thing." Eiji waved off. He appreciated the concern but he didn't want to bother Ash especially with how busy they were getting due to the new project they took in. Skipper was handling it pretty well. Ash discussed the possibility of taking him as a regular employee should he want to take it when the time comes. </p><p>"Personal."</p><p>"I already feel bad rescheduling the date a lot." Eiji continued.</p><p>"So it's a date." Ash asked. Seriously what was up with the questions? He's going to work damn it. No need to get all investigative. </p><p>"No goodness. She's a family friend. Plus she's already dating my sister. God knows I don't want to get between that. Other than....you know...I'm gay." He shot Ash an amused look. "Don't worry I'll send the revised version of the reports before midnight if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"Alright." Ash nodded. "Have fun with your dinner."</p><p>The way he looked at him was a little strange. Jeez really. He'll deal with that later. For now he had to dash across the city for dinner. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late." He rushed to the table where the woman was already sitting and drinking wine, an unimpressed look on her eyes, but also amused. "I was held back by--"</p><p>"Work. Yes I know. It's always work isn't it? Mr. Callenreese is a task master." Akira noted drily. </p><p>"He's not." Eiji defend. He was met by a more sardonic expression. Eiji spluttered. He hasn't spoken Japanese in a long time. "Okay fine he is. But it's all okay. It's for a good cause."</p><p>"You rescheduled our dinner like, a hundred times Eiji." It was something getting admonished English, but it really hit different when it's in his native tongue. Eiji wanted to wince.</p><p>"It was only seven times. And I didn't outright cancel right? That should learn me a few points." Eiji signalled the waiter for a glass of wine and to finally order dinner. "How's my sister? Still a brat?"</p><p>"She's fine. Living the usual. Sleeping in my bed and all that fun. Not that you want details on that." Akira grinned.</p><p>"Not while eating, no." Eiji grumbled. "Actually. Not even after. Spare me the details." </p><p>"I thought so." She laughed. "She's wondering why you're even doing this. She thinks you lost a bet or something. That the whole injury thing getting you depressed so you need a new plaything. How long can you keep this up?" Akira swirled her red wine.</p><p>"I'm okay." Eiji sighed. "I think Ash is doing a good job. He's passionate about good things, he's trying to change the world when no one else wanted to. I want to help in that in the little ways I can."</p><p>"Yes, but as a secretary? He could keep you as his equal if he really is Mr. 200 IQ genius extraordinaire. If he failed to see that, then he's actually dumb." Akira glared just as the waiter came to serve their food on the table. "You're more valuable working by his side than under him."</p><p>"What's wrong with being a secretary? It's a respectable job." Eiji spread his napkin daintily on his lap and readied his cutlery. </p><p>"But is it what you deserve?" </p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this."</p><p>"You never want to talk about anything." Akira snapped. "You're always avoiding conflict, always avoiding everything."</p><p>Eiji scoffed at her. "I don't want to talk about it. And that's final."</p><p>Akira visibly fumed. She gripped her silverware too tightly, breathing hard before sighing. Eiji clucked at her table manners. "Sorry. Let's talk about something else." She changed the subject. "Let's talk about your boss, Aslan Callenreese. Tell me about him." She finally said.</p><p>"What about him?" </p><p>"What's it like for you?" She inquired. "Fox News calls him as some kind of terrorist, a radical ecofacist. Some even say his charities are just cover ups for money laundering." Akira laughed. </p><p>"And you believe the crap Fox News says?" Eiji rolled his eyes. "I've seen his bank statements. He's literally using his own money for bail donations. Half was going back to the company. His house is a standard sized apartment for two since his brother is living with him, although Griffin is often flying in some community out of the country."</p><p>Akira snorted. "Technically the man is broke. I get it."</p><p>"He's not broke." Eiji defended. "You just have more than him and he invests it in different things, more important things." </p><p>Akira gave a disbelieving look. "You're starting to sound like you worship the man." </p><p>Eiji raised a brow. </p><p>"See! You're even taking his mannerisms now! That quirk in the brow, there! That literally looks like him!" Akira exclaimed. "Jesus Eiji. He's starting to influence you. Oh my god."</p><p>"He's not influencing me." Eiji huffed. "Otherwise I'm already a hotheaded whining mess by now." </p><p>"Not yet." Akira said bitterly. "But seriously, the next thing I know, you're going to be manipulated by Callenreese and all you're decisions revolve around his every beck and call. You'd come running to him at the first order he gives you "</p><p>Eiji tried not to tell her that technically it was in his job description to answer his every beck and call. "He could sound like a bratty kid on tantrums, I admit." He rubbed his temples. </p><p>"Oh but you're absolutely immune to bratty kids in tantrums with your selection of friends." Akira snorted. </p><p>Eiji wished. You would think growing up with Yut-Lung and his sister would give him some kind of immunity, but it technically was Yut-Lung's bratty tantrums that got him in this mess to begin with. Damn him.</p><p>"Does he know about our relationship?" Akira asked halfway through the meal. </p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Duh. Callenreese." Akira pointed her at him. </p><p>"No. Absolutely no idea. He thought I was going on a date. Isn't that funny?" Eiji chuckled. </p><p>"Psh. He doesn't need to be jealous knowing how gay you are. Surprised you haven't made a move on him. Figured he was your type. He must be that unbearable to date." Akira snickered. "Sucks. I guess he's friend material only since you still praise him."</p><p>"Why would he be jealous?" Eiji was confused. </p><p>Akira looked up from cutting her steak to stare at him, dark eyes squinting at him. There's this expression of disbelief on her face. "Oh my god."</p><p>"What?" Eiji touched his face. There seemed to be nothing there worth getting shocked.</p><p>"Fucking hell. You don't even know he likes you. Of course you don't know you want to bone him." Akira's cutlery clattered on the table. "Oh that makes sense why you haven't dated him. That also makes sense why you haven't left yet!" </p><p>"I--what?" Eiji's face burned. "Ash doesn't like me."</p><p>Akira groaned. "I have seen him exactly three times and he's giving you heart eyes all over the meeting! He reeks of it and it's going to make me sick." She then laughed. "Poor guy. He must've gotten blue balls by now with how oblivious you are. You avoid conflict so much, you avoided thinking about it in your own mind, you haven't even sorted out your feelings!"</p><p>"That's ridiculous. Ash doesn't like me and I don't like Ash." Eiji defended. "Sure I think he's smart and brilliant, I also think he looks good, and that his heart is in the right place but does that mean I already like him?"</p><p>"You looked at him like he hung the stars in that meeting. Hell, you look like you were confused if you wanted to marry the man or fuck him like there’s no tomorrow!”</p><p>“I—“ He spluttered. He couldn’t possibly look like that. “I was appreciating his words. And maybe I was also appreciating his face.” Eiji reluctantly admitted. “He looks good in a beard, way better than before.”</p><p>“Oh my god Eiji, that’s literally you wanting to bone him!” Akira moaned.</p><p>Eiji covered his face in embarrassment. Thank god they decided to dine privately.</p><p>“You’re literally younger than me.” He murmured. “You can’t say things like that.”</p><p>“Don’t pull the age card on me Eiji. I said what I said.” Akira huffed.</p><p>“I’m starting to get why my sister dated you.” Eiji glared at her. “You both think alike.”</p><p>“Jeez. Just tell him the truth. Then fuck the sense out of him. It’s not hard.”</p><p>“I just don’t want him to hate me.” Eiji sighed. “Look I don’t want to—“</p><p>“Talk about this. Yeah yeah. Go hide in your denial and suppression.” Akira crossed her arms. “Just buy me dessert. And you’re paying.”</p><p>Eiji scoffed. “Of course I’m paying.” He pulled the black Amex card from his wallet. “So hurry up and pick your  dessert.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eiji is in a state of denial. He's actually good at suppressing stuff from flyboy to BF and GoL. Please help him. asgakjhsdks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Yes this is what I need.” Eiji sighed. He spent a few moments of just basking in the wind until he noticed the prickling feeling of Ash staring at him.</p><p>“What?” Eiji finally asked him when it seemed like Ash wasn’t going to say anything.</p><p>“What?” Ash raised his brow as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“You’re staring?” Eiji tilted his head.</p><p>“I uhh…” Ash scratched his cheek pink dusting his pale skin. “Had you always worn suspenders?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have ya'll sen the new official art? chef's kiss* beautiful</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji went back home after that disastrous dinner affair with the promise that he would finally open some of his personal emails after all the months he's spent avoiding them.</p><p>Akira's words echoed within him, repeated like the beat of a drum that's never ending. </p><p>Eiji sighed. He shouldn't think of that right now. One problem at a time. He opened his mails and started to answer them, meaning another dinner meeting was waiting for him soon.</p><hr/><p>PR was a mess. </p><p>In Eiji's opinion, the only other position is this company people avoided the most like the plague next to his position was the Public Relation Officer's position, what with Ash being....well....Ash. PR was tearing their hair up that day Ash publicly waged war against oil companies, the president, racists, fascist, conservatives, and somehow (albeit this was more implied and in subtext) Lee Enterprise under one sentence....a really long sentence at that. </p><p>This was a week after Eiji became his secretary. Eiji learned a valuable lesson in PR and how to stop disasters a few seconds from occuring that day. They limited interviews after that. Ash was also banned from using his Twitter for a whole month, Eiji gaining access to his account, much to Ash's reluctance. </p><p>Which was now the problem because people were attacking Ash for not making a statement now and Eiji was there to read all of it. All of it.</p><p>Eiji did have a good self-control, something he learned over the last two and a half years following his accident, both due to being humbled and the never ending problems of working in Lynx Corp for so long, but damn he was so close from snapping. </p><p>"What are you frowning at?" Ash asked as he entered the office, back from some meeting he was in that didn't need Eiji for some miracle. Eiji didn't even hear the door. </p><p>"Stupid people." Eiji grumbled. "People are attacking you for staying silent in your SMS and it's making my blood boil." </p><p>Ash quirked a brow. Did he really get that habit from Ash? Does he actually do that face? "I'm surprised you have time to scroll through Twitter."</p><p>"I'm on my break." Eiji defended.</p><p>"And you decided to scroll through my account." Ash chuckled. "Isn't that technically still work?" He walked towards Eiji and glanced at the mean comments about him. "I don't blame them though. I was pretty vocal about stuff a few months back until you guys banned me from making too many posts."</p><p>He's too close. Eiji cleared his throat. "They still jump to conclusions real quick. You're the most active person I know in this movement. You technically gave half your earnings to them and you're battling the board everyday so the company can help more. On top of that you're advocating for it by meeting with lawyers and politicians to find ways to make things better. And they have the audacity to think you're racist and doing this for clout because PR posted a black square in your Twitter and Instagram." He rubbed his temples. He's going to die from all the Advil he's drinking these days. Eiji knew Ash would be the first to stand in that rally if he didn't have families to feed and other better ways to help them with. </p><p>"To be fair, I'm the only one you see in nearly twelve hours per day." Eiji pouted at that. "Second, PR could've listed a few links to petitions, donations or some infographics. A black square is pretty useless." Ash pointed out. "But I get your point. Nothing we can do about it though."</p><p>Eiji wasn't satisfied with that. Surely there was something else he could do. "That's unfair."</p><p>"Can't please everyone." Ash shrugged. He smirked at him. "Oh don't look so glum. Why are you so worked up about it anyway? I don't need to announce my actions to the world. The world will know at some point."</p><p>Why <em>was</em> he so affected? They were doing all that they could. And yet seeing people talk bad about Ash was seriously upsetting him. Eiji was so close to fighting people about it. Jesus. </p><p>"Maybe I just care about how people see you. You deserve the praise." Eiji mumbled. </p><p>"I'm doing the bare minimum Eiji." Ash sighed. "Some people are doing more than me, some would never think I'm doing enough. Some criticizes me for not giving more considering my net worth, some criticize celebrities for not speaking up. Some applaud those who only spoke up and did nothing. Some criticize billionaires as well. Really there's always going to be someone unsatisfied. Twitter is a venomous pit that cancels people because of a single mistake. Don't take it too personally." </p><p>It's really weird how Ash was so calm talking about this. Eiji supposed he wasn't close to constructive criticisms, and that itself was already amazing. Some leaders were so insecure with their flaws, afraid of being told off. Ash's only problems apparently was if his ideals and actions were criticized for stupid reasons. This was probably why he was successful in life. </p><p>"Besides," Ash continued. "It's true that some use this movement as a way to gain popularity as if this was a trend, but some of those people use this movement too as a way to spread hate. God knows how fans urge celebrities to donate or something just so they can rub it to others that their idols were unproblematic or better than their favorites. Really, it's not helping the whole cause at all. Do you really want to please those people?" </p><p>Eiji frowned. Ash had a point, he admitted. "No." He crossed his arms. "Alright I get you. No fighting even though I really want to." It still left a sour taste in his mouth.</p><p>Ash laughed. "Ah shit. If it means that much to you..." He took Eiji's phone which still had Ash's account opened. Eiji tried not to think about how Ash's fingers brushed briefly against his own. </p><p>Ash typed in something and then he grinned at Eiji.</p><p>"There." Ash showed Eiji the screen. "Happy?"</p><p>Eiji took his phone and read what Ash had posted.</p><p> </p><p>Aslan Callenreese ✓ @Aslanjcallenreese .1m</p><p>"A species that enslaves other beings is hardly superior--mentally or otherwise." </p><p>-James T. Kirk, "The Gamesters of Triskelion"</p><p>Racist Star Trek fans can go fuck yourselves. Don't ever use my machines</p><p>#BlackLivesMatter</p><p> </p><p>Eiji looked up at Ash and bursted out laughing. Ash smiled at him. "I take that it has your sign of approval?" He said to Eiji. </p><p>"Well, PR might kill us but we'll die together at least." Eiji sighed after his fits of laughter died down.</p><p>"How romantic." Ash rolled his eyes. "Do make sure to place petitions and donation links under the tweet. And don't fight the haters, unless if they're racist shits then feel free." He warned. </p><p>"Should I contact PR to make a better statement for the company?" Eiji asked for approval, but he knew what Ash's answer was going to be anyway. That's all for formality.</p><p>"Feel free to." Ash waved off before retreating to his office.</p><p>So social media and PR was a hassle thing. You need to be absolutely careful about everything to make sure you won't be misunderstood. Not that nobody ever twisted anyone's words to fit their own opinion, as Ash said nobody could please everyone. Still, Eiji got too angry easily when he reads the comments and heck it's not good for his mental state so he made sure not to linger in Social Media too long. </p><p>And it had stayed that way for a while, that was until he received an email from HR and their scholars program about a certain report about one of their kids. </p><p>"I can't fucking believe this." Eiji groaned.</p><p>"Problem?" Ash covered his phone with his hand to ask Eiji, head popping out of the glass door separating them. </p><p>Eiji glared at Ash. "Finish your call and then I'll show you." </p><p>Ash shrugged at him and went back to his call, obviously urging the other end of the phone to finish quickly. He kept pacing impatiently. Okay Eiji could technically wait, no need to look annoyed. Then he finally said goodbye and hung up.</p><p>"Alright, I'm done. What is it?" Ash went back to Eiji's side.</p><p>"Look at that." Eiji would have shoved the monitor at Ash's face if he could. "Look at that!" </p><p>There were racist remarks made by a white teenage boy in his social media and a lot had reported him to their company. Now HR wanted to ask what to do to the scholarship beneficiary from their company.</p><p>Generally, Lynx Corp probably had the most diverse employees in all of New York, and if Eiji was pushing it, America. It also ranked number one of the safest and most sought out by all POC as the idea workplace. It also had satisfactory remarks about anti workplace harassment and gender equality. In fact the rules about harassment in this company was so strict, even Ash probably wasn't exempted, or a board member. Not that Ash looked like the type to harass his workmates, sexually or otherwise.</p><p>"Wow what a fucking idiot." Ash grabbed the monitor to stare at the face on the picture. Recognition in his eyes, yes they've seen the kid once or twice before. And so Ash gritted his teeth and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Obviously we'll rescind his scholarship. Plus if we can contact the school to persuade them to expel him, it'll be wonderful." He said without hesitation.</p><p>"Should I ask HR to start a similar investigation on employees who might have done the same?" Eiji offered sweetly. Ruining racists' lives were such a delight.</p><p>"Eviscerate them." Ash grinned at him wickedly. "Let's start the purge."</p><p>Lovely. Eiji had a ton of phone calls to make. He was making sure he would be drinking a lot of white tears for lunch.</p><p>Speaking of lunch...</p><hr/><p>"I'm not saying you're a shit secretary, but what I'm saying is....you're a shit secretary." Eiji's lunch partner told him. Ash reacted weirdly again when Eiji mentioned going out to eat. And he asked if it was a date...again. Doubts started to rise in Eiji's mind about the reason for this, but honestly it just sounded too impossible. </p><p>"I'm actually a good secretary as I've been told." Eiji huffed. </p><p>"That's the thing. You're too good to be a secretary, you're doing things beyond your job description." Sing, a friend of his childhood friend and so by default now his friend, was giving him this pointed look. "For one, secretaries don't really fly with their bosses to vacations, nor do they become dates to balls, or eat dinners with them every after office hours." </p><p>Eiji spluttered. "They weren't vacations, they were business conferences, I was a plus one, and Ash is just friendly." </p><p>"Secretaries don't call their bosses with their nicknames." Sing huffed while picking at his salmon.</p><p>"Everyone calls him Ash Lynx, just not to his face." Eiji defended. It was a bit funny. The whole reason behind it of course was because Shorter called their boss Ash and Lynx came from their company name, aside from the fact that lynxes were very awkward and cute in pictures but could definitely kill you in real life, just like how Ash was beautiful in picture but a bastard in real life.</p><p>(The day Eiji stopped calling Ash Mr. Callenreese and called him Ash Lynx straight in the face was actually one of the top ten things the Eiji did that caused the entire office a second away from a cardiac arrest. They actually kept a list in the breakroom. Kong was the one who revealed it to Eiji and Ash. Accidentally mind you. The top one would always, always be Eiji carrying a pissed off Ash away from terrorizing the arrogant intern with ease to back to their office. Or at least it looked like he did it with ease. Eiji remembered his leg hurting the next couple of weeks. He rode a wheelchair for a fortnight. The intern was reprimanded of course. Still it was kind of funny how Ash shut his mouth after realizing what had happened. Apparently the esteemed CEO who struck fear in the heart of his employees and competitors alike was as light as a stuffed animal. Ash was red in the face after Eiji told him that, ergo the leg pain was absolutely worth it.)</p><p>"Oh man, I get why Akira called me out of the blue and urged me to contact you." Sing sighed. "You are absolutely gone. You don't need to do this anymore, you know? Plus you literally have no idea what you're doing. Frankly I'm surprised Callenreese hasn't noticed yet."</p><p>"Hey, I'm just following what you did." Eiji snapped. "I observed what you did and I did that. So this is on you." Sing was Eiji’s model of excellence. Said model of excellence was a buff man in his late twenties catering the whims of his boss such as ordering an extra difficult strabucks order or carrying a heck ton of things because his boss was too much of a diva to carry a handbag.</p><p>"And I was trying to get laid, in case you haven't noticed." Sing pinched the bridge of his nose. "And it worked. Are <em>you</em> trying to get laid?" That being said, all that pampering and babysitting actually worked. They’re now about to get married, the glint on his ring shone brightly as a reminder.</p><p>Eiji buried his face with his hand. "What is up with all of you and getting me fucked? Jesus." Once again, thankfully he decided to pick a place that allowed them to dine privately. The waiting staff was discreetly trying to tune out what they were arguing about. </p><p>"I mean if it isn't that and whatever infatuation you have with Callenreese, then is it the job? We're very willing to give you a job if you want. You can get a better position than a secretary too. And better pay." Sing wiped his mouth with the table napkin. Eiji signaled the waiter to refill his sake and to bring in dessert despite Sing protesting against the confectionery set before him. Too bad for him, Eiji wanted to eat some dango today. Oh look at him stress eating in the middle of the day. And a working day at that.</p><p>"I didn't see you scoff at being called a secretary before." Eiji sighed. Terrible table manners, he knew. His mother would click her tongue with disapproval. "Anyway it's not about the money." It never was. Otherwise Eiji wouldn’t be as careless about his relationship with his boss. Some people think he’s trying to push just where Ash would break and draw the line, testing him. Eiji wouldn’t say they were wrong. He was curious about Ash’s buttons. It simply was fun seeing so much reactions from the man.</p><p>"Exactly." Sing cut in response. "You and I are different. So it really doesn't make sense why you're putting up with it."</p><p>"Look," Eiji began his usual speech. "I'm glad that the three of you are looking out for me, but I'm genuinely enjoying this right now, and I think I'm actually doing something good. As what my sister said, I need a new.....plaything. Although I despised how she phrased it. Really, I think Ash is doing something amazing and I absolutely love doing these changes with him." He did believe in Ash's visions. He wanted to be part of it, to actively help him in doing them, not just sit on the sidelines and let money do everything for once. </p><p>He could feel the cogs turning around, as if he couldn’t understand the logic at all. Eiji was a little tense with how he might react.</p><p>"If that's what you want." Sing finally sighed. </p><p>Eiji breathed as well. "Thank you. I absolutely needed that." </p><p>"You know the longer you let this go on, the harder it's going to be right?" Sing was correct of course, but Eiji being Eiji, doesn't want to deal with it. He's too non-confrontational that he really would like to about it if possible. So Eiji said nothing to that.</p><p>The timer on his phone rang the alarm. It was already 1:15 pm. That meant he needed to go. </p><p>"I understand. Duty calls." Sing waved the waiter for the bill. "Go. I'll pay."</p><p>"You're crazy if you think I would let you." Eiji handed his black card to the waiter before Sing could. "I'm surprised Yue let you stay out long."</p><p>"No longer a secretary, remember? It has perks." Sing grinned. </p><p>"Of course." Eiji chuckled. "Say hello to Yue for me."</p><p>"Make sure Callenreese attends this December." Sing shot back.</p><p>Ah. Yes that. Eiji nodded half-heartedly as he packed up his stuff. </p><p>"Try to sort out your feelings too while you're at it." Sing added. "I think Akira is on to something."</p><p>Eiji groaned. "Not you too." Of course Akira would say something about his alleged feelings for his boss, and the even crazier theory of his boss having feelings for him. </p><p>"It's still something Yue and I discuss. It's a theory. There's a lot of evidences." Sing said. </p><p>Eiji huffed as he collected his card and shrugged on his blazer before walking out of the restaurant.</p><hr/><p>"Oh Eiji, you're back. Fun date?" Ash teased as Eiji opened the office door with a glum look.</p><p>"Not a date." He murmured. "Here. Since I know you wouldn't feed yourself unless I force you to." He dropped the take out on Ash's desk. The look of the chef when Eiji asked for take-out was priceless. Not that he could do anything. God forbid you deny Eiji of his requests, even if asking for take-out in a 5 Michelin star restaurant sounded ridiculous. </p><p>"Oh it's a bento." Ash glanced at the tupperware and the cloth wrapped around it. "A very extravagant bento. This doesn't contain your beans fermented from hell does it?"</p><p>"It's called natto, and no I know you're going to whine about it." Eiji sighed. "That's tonkatsu, sushi, salted salmon and rice. I think that's shrimp tempura too. I guess I wasn't able to bring the miso soup."</p><p>"That's fine. I don't like miso soup." Ash snapped his chopsticks into two. He glanced at Eiji. "Eat with me?"</p><p>"I literally just ate." Eiji quirked a brow. Ah damn he does do that habit and Ash did rub on him. What the hell when did that start?</p><p>"Just asking." Ash picked a sushi. "We have terminated around ten employees by the way and three interns." He told Eiji who had just sat on his office chair. Somehow Ash decided to roll his chair to Eiji's desk and eat there. </p><p>"Oy, you're going to get oil in my papers and I'm going to have to print them again." Eiji saved his piles of paperwork from damage.  The blond looked unrepentant though and continued to examine his lunch.</p><p>"They're starting to take down statues too you know." Ash said between bites of his salmon. "Those racist statues. Good riddance actually." He looked at his bento with wide eyes. "This is actually good."</p><p>Eiji remembered what Sing had told him when he asked for the take out. ("Secretaries don't feed their bosses. Especially not from Michelin starred restaurants.") Well what do secretaries do? Was Eiji really going through the extra mile? He didn't mind it though, in fact he was happy to help Ash, and considering how he was before, being helpful was a miracle. Eiji liked being useful. He liked being helpful now in his new found lifestyle. Akira told him he liked being useful to a fault. But Eiji didn't really see how that was bad. He believed they were being too overprotective. </p><p>Or perhaps it was something else. Sing and Akira had said it, apparently Yut-Lung as well if he had to take Sing's word. He couldn't really believe it. Him being in love?</p><p>What does being in love mean anyway? Eiji for all he lived his life probably never actually been in love before. Love was...the closest he got for a frame of reference was probably from friends, maybe from a little friendly banter from his sister. Honestly his family was complicated. Sure they liked each other but they were never so affectionate, ever so distant. </p><p>And Ash....well...where does he fit in all of this?</p><p>No this couldn't be love. Eiji was just comfortable with him. He's regarded Ash as his friend through all of this which explained the effort and the fondness.</p><p>"What are you staring at? You've been looking at me intently for a while now." Ash's smirking face greeted Eiji as he stopped spacing out. </p><p>"I...I..." Eiji stuttered. Goddamn what was he supposed to say to that? "I just realized your eyelashes are blond too." He chuckled nervously. His face started to heat up. It really sounded stupid now that it left his mouth. </p><p>"Down there too. Wanna see?" Ash grinned. </p><p>"Yeah sure!" Eiji said without thinking twice. By the time his brain caught up, Ash was already staggering back from Eiji in his roller chair, bento clutched like a life line. His face was red and he was looking at Eiji like he was some kind of a pervert.</p><p>Eiji blushed. "I meant that as a joke." That didn't count as workplace harassment right?</p><p>"Weirdo." Ash murmured under his breath. Eiji could feel his chest crack. Damn. That strangely hurt. Which was weird. He shouldn’t really care if Ash found him weird. He basically had the right to say that. But Eiji sorta just wished for a different reaction. Ash was still murmuring at him, too low for Eiji to really catch.</p><p>Something along the lines of ‘strange secretaries’ and ‘odd Japanese man’ was thrown around. Honestly Eiji doesn’t blame him.</p><p>"You're lucky you're cute."</p><p>Eiji surely didn't hear that right.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Ash grinned at him. "I said, you're lucky I won't file a lawsuit." He gracelessly pushed off his rolling chair back to his desk. "Thanks for the lunch, but we have to get back to work."</p><p>Eiji stared at him as he disappeared to the other side of the room, a strange emotion lingered in Eij’s chest. He thought this had been happening a lot lately. </p><hr/><p>There were moments when a multimillion company, no matter how good the facilities had their moments of dysfunction. Said moments such as the fact that their air-conditioning was not working.</p><p>It was hot as fuck and the air-conditioning was not working.</p><p>“Tell me it’s not this hot in Japan.” Ash was down to his vest and shirt, having discarded his coat. Two of his buttons were already popped open and his sleeves were rolled to his forearms. Wearing a three piece suit was a bad idea wasn’t it? Well too bad for Ash.</p><p>“I won’t tell you that then.” Eiji fanned his face with the old paperwork. He was sweating hard and he’s also discarded his own jacket. “Izumo isn’t this humid you know. There’s no air!” He whined. He was sticky and wet. It was uncomfortable. “Why is everything so hot?”</p><p>“Global warming.” Ash grumbled. He slipped off his tie and tossed it the side. “Did you contact maintenance?”</p><p>“Do you take me for an idiot? Of course I fucking did.” Eiji moaned. “Wait sorry. That came out harsher than usual. The humidity is getting to me.” He pushed his bangs aside.</p><p>Ash waved it off. “We should open a window or something.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Eiji was about to stand up when Ash stopped him with another wave of his hand.</p><p>“Just ask for a fan to be brought up. I can do it.” Ash started open up the glass panes a little. Air thankfully entered the room and cooled them off a bit. “Come on. Get in here and enjoy the wind.”</p><p>That was a good idea. Eiji limped to Ash side and felt the wind brush his face. Eiji moaned at the coldness it brought him.</p><p>“Yes this is what I need.” Eiji sighed. He spent a few moments of just basking in the wind until he noticed the prickling feeling of Ash staring at him.</p><p>“What?” Eiji finally asked him when it seemed like Ash wasn’t going to say anything.</p><p>“What?” Ash raised his brow as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“You’re staring?” Eiji tilted his head.</p><p>“I uhh…” Ash scratched his cheek pink dusting his pale skin. “Had you always worn suspenders?”</p><p>Eiji stared at his outfit. “Occasionally yeah. Why?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Nothing really.” Ash chuckled. He was acting so awkward. What the hell was he on?  “Anyway, I think we should open the windows more yeah?” He reached to slide the glass pane wider. But Eiji knew that was a bad idea.</p><p>“Ash no—“</p><p>And it was too late. Too much wind entered the room. They were on the top floor. It was a tall skyscraper. Obviously there’s a lot of wind outside. And so all that wind had blown all the papers away in their office. All their paper works which Eiji had painstakingly arrange with meticulousness.</p><p>“Ash you idiot!” Eiji pulled the window into a close. The aftermath showed a sad office with papers strewn all over the place. “I just fixed all of that!”</p><p>Ash had this dazed and confused look, that specific look where he hadn’t realized he fucked up. He was also red in the face, like a schoolboy caught doing something inappropriate for the first time. Ash Lynx probably never fucked up with such mindless clumsiness before.</p><p>He looked like a meme honestly. That shocked Pikachu meme. Yes exactly that.</p><p>It looked so comical that EIji, instead of getting annoyed, ended up laughing.</p><p>So hard he started to clutch his stomach.</p><p>“Oh shit the look on your face!” Eiji giggled. He peeked at Ash’s expression and went back to laughing hysterically.</p><p>Ash pouted at him and then after all that laughter, started to join as well.</p><p>His laugh was light, just a little deep but not too deep. It was rich and mellifluous. And the way he’s smiling too. His crinkling his nose, eyes shut as his hand grasped Eiji’s shoulder for support. He looks younger like this. More beautiful too. He should be laughing more. Eiji wanted him to laugh more and huh, did he always have freckles? They were visible due to how red he was getting flushed. Eiji wanted to map them out and kiss them—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Eiji choked and started coughing violently.</p><p>“Shit—you okay?” Ash spluttered and ran off to give Eiji water. He grabbed the cup and started to gulp it all down. After that he inhaled a lungful of air and stared at Ash with wide eyes.</p><p>“I—“ His heart was hammering in his chest, at loss for words and suddenly speechless.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Eiji really needed to get it together.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternatively titled: </p><p>Eiji gay panics so hard he choked</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How the hell did you not even notice? You were literally all over each other. He’s all you can think about, he’s all you ever talk about." Akira was pouring him another glass of cognac from her personal cellar. The moment office hours was over, Eiji hailed a cab and crashed immediately to Akira's condo. Thankfully she was still around New York instead of flying wherever the hell she pleased. She was still wearing an evening dress, probably attending some kind of party before Eiji phoned her in a panic. </p><p>"I don't even know!" Eiji grabbed the glass and downed it in one go. He felt the burn in his throat and he coughed. He needed to slow down. "One moment I wasn't, and the next thing I knew I was!" Eiji paused. "Or maybe I was, but I just didn't realize. Point is, this is quite bad."</p><p>"I don't wanna say I told you so." Akira snorted. Eiji raised a brow. "Anyway it's not that bad. Just hand in your resignation letter tomorrow and start ravishing him as what you should have done months ago."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>because i've only ever wanted pining, office shit, and to vent out, that i forgot i needed a plot. And so the plot is all over the place haha. we're almost done though. Stick around</p><p>Also Yue here is probably part of Anonymous or something lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holy fucking shit.</p><p>He was in love with Ash.</p><p>He was fucking in love with his boss, Aslan Jade Callenreese, this entire time. </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>"How the hell did you not even notice? You were literally all over each other. He’s all you can think about, he’s all you ever talk about." Akira was pouring him another glass of cognac from her personal cellar. The moment office hours was over, Eiji hailed a cab and crashed immediately to Akira's condo. Thankfully she was still around New York instead of flying wherever the hell she pleased. She was still wearing an evening dress, probably attending some kind of party before Eiji phoned her in a panic. </p><p>"I don't even know!" Eiji grabbed the glass and downed it in one go. He felt the burn in his throat and he coughed. He needed to slow down. "One moment I wasn't, and the next thing I knew I was!" Eiji paused. "Or maybe I was, but I just didn't realize. Point is, this is quite bad."</p><p>"I don't wanna say I told you so." Akira snorted. Eiji raised a brow. "Anyway it's not that bad. Just hand in your resignation letter tomorrow and start ravishing him as what you should have done months ago."</p><p> “Shut up.” Eiji groaned. His life was in deep shit right now. How did he even manage to reach this situation? “I blame Yue for this.” Because really, he won’t even be in this scenario if he didn’t give him that damned phone call from the beginning of all this. That was what started all this.</p><p>“I don’t see the problem.” Akira fussed. “Seriously. Tell him the truth and get over it. He obviously likes you back.”</p><p>“Does he?” Eiji wailed. There was no other way to describe the sound he made. “He’ll hate me if he knew the truth. He’ll despise me.”</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic Eiji.” Akira clicked her tongue. "You didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing illegal in liking him. Maybe dating him is with the workplace rules, but that's why you need to resign asap."</p><p>Eiji wanted to think it wasn't that simple. It couldn't be that simple. Surely there were some flaws to that plan, some sort of statistics to prove that it was nearly impossible, that there were too high risks. Eiji may have graduated in business but there was a reason why he never dabbled in business as an occupation because he never took the risks when it mattered. He was a walking oxymoron goddamnit. </p><p>"I can't resign." Eiji insisted. "I don't want to resign."</p><p>"This is still about Yut-Lung then, isn't it?" Akira glared.</p><p>"It's more than that." </p><p>"Really? You're not a corporate spy Eiji. You did nothing wrong. Frankly, I think you're done with what he asked of you months ago. It's something you could always leave." Akira continued. </p><p>Eiji simply drank another glass of cognac in lieu of a reply. </p><p>"You are insufferable, you stubborn jackass." She rubbed her temples. "I can't see how this is worth more than living your old life--"</p><p>"We both know my old life was a mess." Eiji cut in. "I'm not going back to that. I think I'd rather stay passed out in the office than passed out intoxicated in some random bar." </p><p>"Now you're passed out in my house." </p><p>"Just let me mope, Akira."</p><p>"So what is this? Some kind of redemption? Atonement? Guilt eating you up?" If she was taking to his past or his present, it didn't matter. The answer was a big yes to both his issues.</p><p>"Ash is a prideful man. I'm sure he'll be mad if he learned that I meddled with some things." Eiji sighed. "I've meddled with a lot."</p><p>"I hardly saw any meddling of yours that wasn't beneficial to him." She started to pour herself a glass out of pure frustration. </p><p>"You think that wouldn't upset him either way?" Eiji laughed bitterly. "And he hates Yue. You should hear him talk about how much he dislikes him. The feeling is mutual of course. Yue thinks he's an insufferable prick. In a way they're both right about each other. You'd think they'd be friends with how similar they are though." </p><p>"You're afraid of hurting his feelings? That's it?" </p><p>"Look, I'll get around to telling him, okay?" Eiji groaned. He knew he would at some point. He just didn't know how. "It's going to be a massive headache and a pain in the ass." Not to mention Blanca was shooting him amused looks from the beginning. He'd really rather not deal with that anymore. "And if I resign, he'd have to find a different secretary. We're deep in projects. It'll still take some time."</p><p>Akira scoffed. "I think this is just you being a coward." Eiji did not appreciate the call out. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Everything was too messed up. </p><p>"I'll tell him." Eiji appeased her, but mostly he was trying to convince himself. "I'll tell him soon. Hopefully before Christmas. I'll slide in my resignation letter too." Yes. He would do that. It'll all be over soon. All of it.  </p><p>He turned to Akira, shaking his glass at her for another bottle "Now if you don't mind, I want to get fucking drunk."</p><hr/><p>The day after that felt too awkward and Eiji was suffering a massive hangover. It was bad enough that Akira had to send him with her car to the office. He managed to sleep at four am last night, and the alcohol had yet to leave his veins. In hindsight, it was a bad idea, but Eiji was gay and in distress.</p><p>“<em>Ugh slow down woman</em>. <em>You drive like a demon.</em>” He snapped in Japanese, unable to say anything in any other language, else it’ll only be incoherent mumbling.</p><p>“<em>Shut up. You’re the one who said that you wanted to work, mr. diligent. I offered to call you in sick but no</em>.” Akira parked her car in the executive slot in the lot and helped Eiji out of the vehicle. “<em>Do I need to walk you to the office, old man?</em>”</p><p>Eiji waved his hand in an attempt to decline the offer but his legs wobbled on the way. Akira laughed. “Oh god you’re such a lightweight.”</p><p>“<em>I’m not.</em>” Eiji slurred. “<em>I could drink you off the table anytime.” </em>To be fair to him, he drank more than four bottles of cognac yesterday from Akira’s cellar till three am. Eiji imposed the biggest self-control on himself more than anyone else since he started working, but there was the occasional time where he needed to let everything out in a single big moment.</p><p>“Oh boy.” Akira grunted as he wrapped his arm around Eiji’s back.</p><p>“I can—“ Eiji groaned. “handle myself.”</p><p>She shot him a deadpan look while she dragged him through the lobby and into the elevator. “Tell me that when you don’t look so dead.” She snapped. He was certain everyone was staring at them now, or at least most people are. But Eiji honestly couldn’t give a fuck right now.</p><p>Eiji leaned on her, getting even dizzier on the elevator ride to his office. Thankfully Akira had access to the express elevator, and so they no longer need to suffocate themselves with the other employees. Akira wrapped her arms around him, patting his back sympathetically.</p><p>“There, there.” She sighed when Eiji whimpered. “We’re almost in your office, you big baby. Don’t worry.”</p><p>It dinged. The metal door slid open. What waited on the other side was none other than Ash himself, eyes widening at Eiji.</p><p>"Eiji." He murmured, staring at him for a long time before moving on to look at Akira. "Miss Ibe." Be scowled. </p><p>"Ash..." Eiji groaned. He wasn't ready to face him yet, but of course he had to be the first one who would greet him. </p><p>"Did I catch you two in a bad moment?" Ash said after a long pause, that weird expression on his face again. Socially constipated, but worse. He almost looked suspicious. </p><p> "No." Eiji waved his hand. "I'm fine. Miss Ibe is just helping me."</p><p>"You're welcome by the way." Akira dragged him out of the elevator. "Go sleep in your own house next time." </p><p>Ash raised a brow at this, now he looked even more displeased. Eiji's face was a little warmer. </p><p>"I uhh....crashed at her place." Eiji felt like he needed to explain himself. He couldn't bear to have Ash look at him that way. </p><p>"And raided my cellar." Akira continued. "He's hungover by the way. Do be gentle with him. He's really sensitive right now." </p><p>Eiji groaned some more. Akira was having too much fun at this.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, you're drunk?" </p><p>"Hungover." And he was going to get a worse headache with the way they're talking to him. Eiji wished they would tone their voices down. His ear drums were about to split open.</p><p>"Here, take him." Akira pushed Eiji towards Ash. Eiji lost footing and leaned on his chest, grasping at his shirt while moaning at the way the world suddenly spinned around. Ash instinctively wrapped his arms around the sudden weight on his body. Eiji's heart sped up. He was in Ash's arms, warm palms held his waist steady. Somehow, he could hear the pounding of Ash's chest as well. </p><p>"I'm off. Sort yourself Eiji, and hopefully eat something." Akira left just as quickly as she arrived. Ash and Eiji were left in the hallway, bewildered at the developments. </p><p>"Umm... I think you can let go now." Eiji whispered. He wasn't sure if the fluttering in his gut was due to Ash or him wanting to throw up. </p><p>"Oh shit." Ash pushed him away quickly. Eiji moaned again. The movement got him dizzy. </p><p>"Not like that." He shut his eyes. </p><p>"Fuck. Shit sorry." </p><p>"It's fine." Eiji grasped at Ash's shoulder, steadying his feet. It was eight in the morning and it was too goddamn early for this. He's trying his best not to throw up. </p><p>"Shouldn't you be resting at home? You can take the day off. I think I can live with a day without you " </p><p>Eiji chuckled despite himself. "I'm already here. Might as well get to work. I'll probably order myself some soup. It's fine." </p><p>That's what he said, but honestly he was already sitting on his office chair, chicken noodle soup ordered from the deli on one hand, and a mug of shitty coffee on his desk, and somehow he still felt miserable. How was he able to drain an entire bar before? Ten years ago he was indulging in the most obscene frat parties in his university, drinking from day and night. And when that lost its thrill, he moved in to clubbing nearly every night. His liver was probably damned at some point, you start to wonder why he hadn't died of alcohol poisoning yet. He really must be getting old. He was only thirty two. Damn. </p><p>That wasn't the only things he's indulged in. People would probably look at him with disbelief if they'd see him in an office suit. Yeah, Eiji Okumura, a secretary? As if. Chances were he would need to resign by the end of the year too. Then he'd have to talk to Ash and come clean.</p><p>Eiji groaned. All the shit he's deep in. </p><p> "You can still go home." Ash piped up from his side of the office. "It's already half the day. You've done enough."</p><p>He rubbed his temples. He's probably going to go buy aspirin or something. Some pain killers. Anything to get the throbbing away. "I'm okay." Lies. "I still have some emails to sort through." </p><p>"Here." </p><p>Eiji wasn't quick enough to catch the flying item to his direction and it landed straight on his face. </p><p>"Itai!" It would have been alright if he wasn't hungover. </p><p>"Ah shit. Sorry." </p><p>"I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." Eiji grumbled. He bent over and picked up whatever Ash threw at him. Aspirin. It was a bottle of aspirin. "Oh. Thank you."</p><p>"You look like shit." Ash laughed as he powered down his laptop. He shuffled some papers into his bag and got up from his seat. "Get some rest."</p><p>"Wait where are you going?" </p><p>"Meeting in five." </p><p>"Oh shit we have one?" Eiji checked Ash's schedule. There was a meeting in five minutes in the boardroom. "Shit, wait for me. Let me get ready."</p><p>Ash ruffled Eiji's dark hair with a laugh. Eiji pouted. "Go rest. I can handle things myself." Ash leaned over to him, face suddenly close to Eiji's cheek. Eiji's mind was stuttering to a halt. Ash's lips were ghosting near his face. </p><p>But he couldn't possibly be doing what Eiji thought he would right? He wasn't going to kiss him? Right?</p><p>Eiji's eyes shot open, already tensing up. Ash didn't move any closer though, almost like just remembered something. </p><p>"Umm." He hesitated. "You have some sauce on your face." </p><p>Eiji flinched. Ash wiped his chin with his thumb, just beneath his lip. "See?" He chuckled. "Sauce."</p><p>Eiji smacked Ash on his shoulder. "Go to your meeting!" </p><p>Ash cackled. "See, you are a mess." He walked out to the door. "Still cute though."</p><p>Ah. </p><p>But Ash had already closed the door before it registered to Eiji's mind. He was painfully reminded with a smack to his face how in love he was with Ash. He was almost certain that he didn't mishear or imagine it with his hungover mind. Ash called him cute. Eiji's face was too hot and he was certain that it was already red at this point. </p><p>Oh god. </p><p>Eiji buried his face with his hands, moaning at the shit he was in. His heart wouldn't stop beating loudly too. Fuck him. Fuck him and his beautiful face and his teasing smiles. Fuck Ash Lynx. Fuck Aslan Callenreese. Fuck him. And fuck Eiji as well. </p><p>Somewhere in his head, a traitorous voice whispered about how that was exactly what he was hoping for. </p><p>Eiji screamed. </p><hr/><p>Being in love with your boss could be a big problem. </p><p>A very very big problem. </p><p>You know that thing where you sort of her epiphanies about how every other thing you did in the past sort of made sense now that you have context over what came over you to do them? Yeah, Eiji was experiencing all that and it's making him cringe so bad. </p><p>It's affecting his productivity already, and he was sure he sent Ash the wrong file thrice just this afternoon. He nearly spilled something over his shirt once, choked on his water five times, dropped something accidentally seven times, and basically spent more time staring at his screen that actually working. He's also spent more time sneaking glances at Ash when he could.</p><p>He's already behind the minutes of the meeting because he ended up getting distracted by the way Ash commanded the boardroom. His voice was different when talking to Eiji and talking to the chief officers. His voice was more dominant, firmer, deeper. A little rough.</p><p>Eiji wondered if that was how he'd sound in bed as well.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Eiji mentally berated himself. He was getting distracted again. He really wanted to yell, but it was inappropriate by social convention at the moment so he settled for clenching his fists instead. Clenching his fists, and maybe shuffling awkwardly on his seat. </p><p>Get it together Okumura. </p><p>It really didn't get better. </p><p>He was late in submitting something for the first time since he took this job. He mixed up the copies of the documents he was supposed to file. He gave Ash sugared coffee instead of his usual plain black. And now he was missing a tie and had forgotten to wear his contacts, now he was stuck with his shitty glasses that were a couple of grades off. He was becoming a hot mess. </p><p>His collarbones felt too exposed without the necktie. </p><p>"The glasses are new." Shorter slid up to him while they were in the labs again. Eiji was now being extra careful of his newfound clumsiness. He could start a nuclear apocalypse by accident here for all he knew. It would be rather embarrassing to find out that the human species would die out because one gay man couldn't control his pining. He decided to stay away from where the actual science was happening and just hung around on the side. </p><p>"I left my contacts home." Eiji feared he would lose them entirely at this point if he was going to be a klutz for the rest of his miserable single and gay life. </p><p>Shorter whistled. "It suits you. You should wear it more." </p><p>"I do wear it. Just at home though." Eiji didn't really think he looked great in them. He looked like a kid playing pretend, stealing his parent's glasses and dressing up as an adult. </p><p>"Ash likes it." </p><p>Eiji nearly choked. He hated how his heart immediately picked up pace in beating. He hated how his face heated up, how his initial thought was happiness at Ash liking it. </p><p>"And why exactly can you say that?" He cleared his throat and played it cool, schooling his face into calm. If Shorter learned of his feelings, he would never let him live it down. He'll never hear the end of it. The next thing he would say was to confess to Ash, and Eiji literally and legally could not do that.</p><p>"Please. I know Ash. He has a thing for people in glasses." Shorter snorted. "Especially dark haired Asians with equally dark eyes." He grinned at Eiji.</p><p>Eiji punched Shorter's chest. "You're teasing me now. Stop that." </p><p>"I'm not!" Shorter laughed. </p><p>"Is that why you dyed your hair purple and wear shades half the time? So he wouldn't fall for you?" Eiji wrinkled his nose. </p><p>"To be fair, anyone would fall for me." </p><p>There was snickering from behind them. </p><p>"That's until they realize how much of a dumbass you are." Ash snickered, shrugging of his lab coat and safety gear. Eiji was transfixed.</p><p>"I have a PhD in nuclear science." Shorter reminded.</p><p>"Still doesn't stop you from being a dumbass." Ash laughed. "Anyway, what were you talking about?"</p><p>"I'm just telling Eiji here how much you liked his glasses." Shorter's grin was big and mischievous, eager for payback. "I remember you told me all about it this morning. Do you want to say it to him?" </p><p>The journey Ash's face went through was amusing. Half a second flustered, pissed, indignant, and then composed but tinted pink. "It suits him. I do like it."</p><p>Now it was Eiji's turn to blush. Was it even possible to blush this much in a short span? Ash said it so bluntly, it blew Eiji away. "Oh." </p><p>He was torn between wanting to never wear it again out of pure embarrassment and wearing it forever so that Ash would tell him again how it suited him while he makes Eiji sit on top of his office desk. </p><p>Preferably he'd only wear the glasses.</p><p>No. Eiji thought with horror. He was never wearing glasses ever again. It's full contacts or go blind from now on. He was losing his mind, his self control, his eloquence, his dignity, and perhaps his forced celibacy from when he started working for Lynx Corp. with how busy he's gotten due to work.</p><p>He needed to stop thinking about getting laid.</p><p>Fuck him.</p><p>Eiji realized that was a terrible choice of wording. </p><p>The point still stands. He was going crazy and Ash was going to be the death of him.  Why on earth did his brain decide immediately after learning of his feelings for Ash to go to that direction? He needed time to process everything damn it. </p><p>"--getting late and I'm a little hungry, don't you think so Eiji?" </p><p>Eiji snapped back to reality. Ash was still talking to him, and he missed everything he said. </p><p>"Yeah. It's a good idea I guess?" Eiji blurted out, praying that he didn't sign up for anything too obscene. </p><p>"Great. Let's go." Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji's shoulder and led him out of the room.</p><p>"Hey what about me?" Shorter spluttered. </p><p>"It's for me and Eiji only. Go eat on your own." Ash shot at him, while pulling Eiji tighter toward him. Was this normal? Was Ash always this tactile? Had he always touched him like this?</p><p>"Fine. You two enjoy your date." Shorter snickered. </p><p>Eiji was going to kill him at some point. </p><p>"You know what? Maybe we will!" Ash yelled back.</p><p>Eiji wanted to die. </p><p>That's the biggest problem with the pining, Eiji supposed. He'll read into things too much even when he knew that Ash was just being his usual playful and teasing self. And then hope would bloom in his chest, only to slowly kill him later in the most painful way. </p><p>Like the way Ash was laughing as they exited the building, the way he kept a hand on his shoulder, the way they kept chatting over dinner. And gosh did he always look like him that way? Did they always spend their time bickering? Were they always this closely seated when they went out? </p><p>Why didn't Eiji notice all these details? </p><p>He didn't want to hope, and he was sure he couldn't be in a relationship with Ash. </p><p>In the end, Eiji only felt despair when he went back home, a hollow feeling digging deeper in his chest, a nagging feeling of want in his heart.</p><p>He had to end it.</p><p>He had to end it soon.</p><hr/><p>“I’m not going to a stupid Christmas party by Lee. Why would I go to a stupid party thrown by Lee?!” Ash grumbled on their commute back to their office. The way the people parted at Ash’s sour mood was alike the red sea. Eiji wasn’t even Christian, but it’s a phrase thrown around in the office since he joined this company.</p><p>“I already sent Sing an RSVP. It’s a tech expo. It’ll be bad for our reputation if you don’t.” Eiji sighed, tablet at hand. “I consulted PR and they agreed. At least try to act diplomatic with them?” There was Ash’s stupid bratty attitude once again. It’s a miracle why Eiji put up with him. Honestly, the signs should have been glaringly obvious. No man in their proper mind would bother with Ash’s whining ass.</p><p>Obviously Eiji wasn’t in his proper mind. He loved Ash after all.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m taking you as my date.”</p><p>Eiji paused. Why did Ash have to say it that way?</p><p>“I am going anyway. I have to keep you in check.” Eiji brushed the tightening of his chest off. </p><p>“You don’t trust me?” Ash pouted playfully. “I’ve been in good behavior recently though, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Thanks to me.” Eiji grumbled.</p><p>Ash laughed, a surprising reaction. “Yes. Thanks to you.”</p><p>Eiji cleared his throat. “Anyway. It’s going to be next week Saturday. Pick a suit, and prepare a presentation for the expo.”</p><p>“Alright. You’ll have to prepare it with me.”</p><p>“Of course.” Eiji had a different motive for joining him of course, a more selfish thing. After that party, he was going to end it all. He’ll come clean. Not that it's going to be easy. Eiji was already feeling anxious just by thinking about it. If Ash noticed anything off, he didn't say anything. </p><p>The day of reckoning finally arrived with Eiji nervously fiddling with his bow tie out of habit. His hands were sweaty and he didn’t look like his regular prim and proper self. He looked pale, harried, shaken up. Even as they rode in Ash’s car (Since his boss insisted in picking him and using his car for once) Eiji was already tapping his feet in a jittery motion.</p><p>“You alright?” Ash asked midway a red light.</p><p>Eiji pasted on a shaky grin. “Yeah.” It was a blatant lie, and he knew very well that Ash could see right through it, but he let it slide and didn’t mention it again until they arrived at their destination. The event hall which Lee Enterprise decided to hold their expo was just as extravagant as one would expect from Lee Yut-Lung. Eiji supposed he never really changed even after all these years. Eiji didn’t know if he should be comforted over the fact or exasperated.</p><p>“I think we can do better than this, don’t you think?” Ash whispered while he stretched out his hand to help Eiji up the stairs, waiting for his to accept it. Eiji grasped his warm hand, steadying himself with it and supporting his weight with his cane. It excited him, holding Ash’s hand. It gave him security and anxiety all at once.</p><p>“I never really understood your pettiness over each other.” Eiji huffed.</p><p>“We just never got along. We met once in university, and we never agreed on anything.”</p><p>Eiji chuckled softly. “You’re both alike in more ways than you think.”</p><p>Ash seemed to have taken offence at this. “We are <em>nothing</em> alike. Name me one thing that makes us both alike.”</p><p>“For one, the reaction when you are told that you’re both alike.”</p><p>Ash spluttered at this.</p><p>“Second, you are both smart and brilliant entrepreneurs that are taking the globe by your inventions, the way you’re revolutionizing the industries of engineering and technology. You’re both innovative, passionate, goal-driven. You’re both amazing actually, it’s inspiring.” Eiji grinned at him, and Ash was a little pink in the face. From the compliment or the lighting, Eiji wasn’t so sure.</p><p>“I don’t like how you have to compliment me with him in the same sentence.” A pout.</p><p>“Third, you’re both dramatic and stubborn.” Eiji said. They’ve arrived in the function hall where their expo was held. The ballroom was a mixed with this scientific feeling and sophisticated air. A lot of high class CEO’s, corporate people, investors, scientists, engineers, big shot shareholders and investors were there, even a couple of politicians, all in their tuxedos and dresses. It was a grand sight. Not that Eiji wasn’t used to it.</p><p>Ash was unfazed as well. “I’m not dramatic!” He decided this was worth his focus rather than the hundred other potential investors he could schmooze along the way.</p><p>“Four, you’re both assholes.”</p><p>“You wound me Eiji.” Ash sighed with this over the top expression of hurt, making Eiji snort.</p><p>“Hey, you don’t want me to compliment you in the same sentence. I’m insulting you both in one now.”</p><p>Ash was about to retort when someone called him from behind. His face shifted from a smile to an annoyed frown, and then back to a smile again, this time less sincere and more irritated. He looked apologetic to Eiji, but also very unwilling to socialize. His eyes were literally begging for help.</p><p>“Callenreese!”</p><p>Eiji smiled regretfully. “Go mingle with your people. I’ll be here.”</p><p>The way Ash was actually introverted was adorable, and it makes you question how he managed to scam everyone into thinking he was a dominant leader and boss, when in reality, he really was just a big mess deep down. His unapproachable face was a scam. It all was.</p><p>Ash let go of his hand, and Eiji didn’t even realize they were still holding each other despite already in the ballroom. He kinda regretted having to lose his touch. Ash went ahead to talk with the other people around, already plucking a flute of champagne from a server’s tray. Eiji decided to hang around, once again nervous the moment Ash left his side. Amazing how he could do that so effortlessly.</p><p>“Eiji. Good to see you finally showing up.”</p><p>He turned around to the one who called him and found Sing smiling at him.</p><p>“Yep. Finally here.” Eiji sighed. Sing was a good taller than him, but something about the way he dressed made it even more obvious. Eiji felt tiny next to him.</p><p>“Yue is waiting for you, if you want to talk to him.” Sing pointed out the figure from far ahead, also busy talking to some old dudes in suits. “In fact he’s been waiting for you for more than a year now.”</p><p>Eiji cringed at the way Sing said this accusingly. He knew he was way overdue. Yet Eiji knew he really didn’t need to see him like this. One text message or call or email or heck, a fax would do, but Eiji decided he was going to avoid the man and pretend he wasn’t affiliated with him. He’s even gone through lengths of pretending he didn’t know him. Every other meeting beforehand was painfully awkward, and Yut-Lung would shoot him with pointed looks.</p><p>“Let me finish the presentation first, and then I’ll go see him.”</p><p>Sing rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Please. Just let me do one more job before I hand in my resignation letter.” Eiji pleaded.</p><p>“Oh fine. What’s a few hours anyway?” Sing sighed, absolutely resigned. Let it be known that Eiji’s stubbornness would prevail all kinds of force, not even hardened ex secretaries that used to work for Lee Yut-Lung, one of the most stubborn bastards you’ll ever meet, and somehow ended up engaged to said stubborn bosses. Sing simply knew, he could not win that fight.</p><p>Eiji was definitely not stalling though. Okay maybe he was, but he wanted to at least savor one last task before leaving. He did enjoy being in Lynx Corp. He enjoyed his time as a secretary, it may have been selfish, but it was something, and he was happy from it. The future was still a little undecided, but at least Eiji had this.</p><p>And when Ash finally got up to the stage to make his presentation, Eiji wanted to cry just a little bit.</p><hr/><p>More schmoozing after dinner, Eiji used this time to excuse himself and slip off towards a secluded corner where there were less noise. There was already a man waiting for him, tapping on his phone while Eiji made his way towards him. The distinct braid was undeniable, Eiji would know that anywhere.</p><p>“Finally, the prodigal son has returned.” Clear cutting eyes looked up at him, pale skin and a sharp smirk. </p><p>“Yue.” Eiji nodded.</p><p>“So,” His voice was smug. “I want to think the reason why you refused to see me all this time, is that you’re busy getting fucked by Callenreese in his desk, as disgusting as that sounds.”</p><p>“Yue!” Eiji groaned. Yut-lung was definitely miffed about Eiji avoiding him if he was being this crass.</p><p>“No, he looks like he enjoys getting pegged. You’re the one fucking him then, at least.” Yut-Lung snickered. “The way you look at each other sickens me. It’s like you’re undressing each other in your minds. All that eye fucking.” He stuck out his tongue in aversion. Eiji knew he didn’t mean it that way though.</p><p>“Let’s not talk about that and get this over with instead.” Eiji shifted in his feet, readjusting his cane to suit his foot better.</p><p>“Chair?” Yut-lung offered.</p><p>“No, I rather want this quick.” Eiji declined.</p><p>“Of course. Eager to run back to Callenreese.” Yut-lung scoffed.</p><p>“I think running would be a little difficult for me given the state of my leg now.” Eiji laughed a bit.</p><p>“That’s because you’re a reckless bastard with a fucking death wish. If anything, you were a kamikaze rather than a fly boy.” Yut-Lung might as well hissed at him. “You don’t fucking ride light aircrafts planes and fly it like a war plane, you dumbass. Especially when you’re emotionally unstable.”</p><p>“That was before. I assure you, I have no plans in getting into anything remotely dangerous. I’ve never been in any cockpit or any runway save for when I’m riding an airbus.” Eiji swore. After that incident, he’s been going to counseling before he officially took Yut-lung’s offer. Heck, he had to recover physically properly before he did. It was a good distraction, and Eiji had still been going to the counselor midway while working for Lynx Corp.</p><p>Apparently, Eiji needed some kind of purpose, some kind of distraction so that he wouldn’t spiral out of his mind, an activity that had the right amount of stress and exhilaration that Eiji’s previous lifestyle gave, but healthy and positive enough not to exhaust himself into a breakdown.</p><p>Turns out, being Ash’s secretary provided all that because Eiji was a depressed fuck, and needed something to live for. He needed to feel useful, he needed to see that what he was doing was for the greater cause.</p><p>But while it was definitely a good choice to work there, the reason why he was there was to begin with always bothered Eiji.</p><p>“Alright then,” Yut-Lung began. “I asked you to do this only so you can give me your unbiased opinion, and yet it took you more than a year to answer when all I asked you to do was three or four months tops. Regardless, is Aslan Callenreese a threat as people says, or not?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Eiji answered this immediately. He’s always known the answer. “You’d think all those threats of his would be dangerous, but no. That’s all there is to it, threats. He’s incapable of hurting anyone undeserving of it.”</p><p>“It’s not the threats I’m worried. It’s mostly all the tons of nuclear reactors he’s keeping that could possibly blow up half the planet, but I definitely don’t feel safer with the way he’s talking.” Yut-lung rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He’s really not that bad. He’s a lot like you actually. His threats are often empty.” Eiji chuckled. “And I personally checked all his power plants. It had enough fail safes to avoid Hiroshima or Chernobyl from happening.” Eiji shuddered. God knew he did. “Go search it from one of his interviews, The rest is company property.”</p><p>“I won’t ask, because I trust you wouldn’t lie about this. But as you said, Callenreese is unlikely to be a global terrorist. At least I can scratch that off my list of worries.” Yut-lung sighed. As what Eiji understood Yut-lung was trying to make his own version of change as well, but while Ash was fighting society head on, Yut-lung dealt with the shadows. Sing told him about the amount of shit Yut-lung fights in the deep web, let alone other suspicious thing roaming around in plain sight. Eiji supposed that’s the power of being an expert computer guy.</p><p>The morality of it was absolutely ambiguous, but it was Yut-lung’s version of justice. In some ways, perhaps him and Ash were a little different.</p><p>“He isn’t. You wouldn’t let me work as some kind of company spy if you didn’t trust me. Trust me on this.” Eiji could tell</p><p>“He did calm down after you worked with him.” Yut-lung nodded. “He’s less brash, and I most definitely don’t see his name all over political shit on the news. Thank god for that. You must keep him in a leash.”</p><p>“He’s maturing.”</p><p>“A little late, don’t you think?” Yut-lung laughed. “Either way, what are your plans after this? Back to the reckless life?”</p><p>“No.” Eiji snapped. “I might have a few ideas.”</p><p>“I can always get you to work in Lee enterprise.”</p><p>“I haven’t changed my mind on that.” Eiji waved his hand. “I probably would resign from Lynx Corp. though.”</p><p>“Finally gonna get laid?” The Chinese sniffed. “Maybe Callenreese is a prude. Is that the problem why you haven’t gotten in his pants? You can always join me and Sing in bed. We’ll probably please you better than Callenreese ever could.”</p><p>Now Eiji rolled his eyes. Yut-lung can have a wicked sense of humor sometimes even when they were children. That apparently didn’t change now either. But while Eiji knew this, Ash didn’t.</p><p>And Ash was standing a little away from them, eyes narrowed at them. Eiji’s heart lurched to his chest. How much did Ash hear?</p><p>“Lee.” Ash finally said something, face still displeased.</p><p>“Callenreese.” Yut-Lung tipped his head, smirk on his face.</p><p>Ash glanced between them. Then to Eiji, he said “So you and Lee, huh. No wonder you praise him easily. You’re….friends.” Ash stumbled on the last word. Eiji’s gut twisted into knots. Ash definitely heard enough. He didn’t want to have him no this way.</p><p>“Oh we go way back.” Yut-lung wasn’t helping either. “We’re childhood friends, aren’t we Eiji? We were very close.”</p><p>Eiji wanted to kick Yut-lung in the shin. “Ash, it’s not what you think it is.”</p><p>“Oh it’s alright.” Ash said but his voice was already cold. “Enjoy the evening, Eiji. I think I’ll go back early.” He nodded at him and one look at Yut-lung before he started to walk briskly back, almost going into a run until he was completely gone before Eiji could even explain himself. Eiji groaned. This wasn’t how he wanted it to go. He had a plan damn it.</p><p>“I fucking hate you, Yue.” Eiji hissed.</p><p>“Hey, he asked, I answered. Besides, that way you can start talking rather than have him waiting for an entire year.” Yut-lung replied. “Go chase your man and communicate.”</p><p>“This is because I avoided you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You have the tendency to run away from your problems. Go talk to him.” Yut-lung pointed at the door. “Tell him everything and date each other, jesus.”</p><p>“Assuming he’ll want to listen.” Eiji sighed once again. This was exactly the thing he didn’t want to happen.</p><p>“Hey the worst is over. The only way after this is up.” Yut-Lung contended. “And if turns out he didn’t want to listen, then he’s not the man for you.”</p><p>In a way, Eiji knew he was right at some degree, but god he still didn’t want it to be this way.</p><p>“Go chase your man.”</p><p>Eiji flipped Yut-lung off before doing exactly what he said. He looked at Yut-lung and grimaced when he remembered that he went together with Ash tonight.</p><p>“I’m going to need to borrow your car.”</p><p>Heaven knew it was going to be a long discussion with Ash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i do hope what i wrote made sense. the plot is....the plot is all over the place. either way we'll clear that out next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're here." Ash sounded like he was surprised and maybe a little annoyed, like he couldn't decide between the two. It was so unlike him to not burst into a flame of fury as what he usually did when something didn't go according to his plan. So either he wasn't that angry, or it was all concentrated into cool calmness, the only kind of anger that was a few moments away from Eiji's instant death. </p><p>"I just want to talk. Clear things out." Eiji said. "I want to explain." </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am fairly sure I'm the cat in the sealed box with a particle waiting for radioactive decay. I feel like a flask of poison is gonna fall on me anytime. Maybe if I don't open the box, I can live in denial that i am already dead sdhsdhsdkl anyway it's my birthday this weekend and I think I unwittingly scheduled a meeting on that day. RIP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji was feeling a little frantic. He knew this day was going to happen soon, but he wished he could have at least chosen how it happened. He hoped coming clean was up to his own terms. Yut-Lung was right to some degree of course, unless pressed, Eiji would never willingly confess. He might even lose confidence at the last minute. This was good. Eiji insisted to himself. There was a bright side to it. That didn’t stop him from feeling the anxiety though.</p><p>He drove around town with a speed just a little faster than what he's driven in years. He swore the recklessness away, but this was a special occasion, a rather important exception. He could forgive himself for this. </p><p>He wasn't at the labs. When Eiji burst inside the building, half the employees snapped towards his direction in alarm. It took them time to explain that no, Mr. Callenrese was not here to terrorize them. He didn’t show up at the office at all. Eij groaned. He knew a handful of Ash’s hiding places, and this only meant he had to go through all of them. His favorite bench in the park was empty, so was his favorite seat in the NYPL. He wasn’t at any lab or power plant of theirs. And so Eiji thought he must have been so upset to not actually bother working.</p><p>Eiji bit his lip and drove back to the streets. There was likely one last place for Ash to be in. Eiji sighed as he parked his car in the building’s parking lot. The doorman was already familiar with him to the point that he simply shrugged when Eiji showed his face this late at night. Because of Eiji’s job, coming over wasn’t far from normal.</p><p>“Here for Mr. Callenreese, huh?” Fred, who was Ash’s doorman, was familiar enough with Eiji for them to be on a first name basis. He's a constant face in here honestly. The first time he came, Eiji was in a hurry because Ash had forgotten to bring his laptop and an important meeting was upcoming. Eiji wanted to hurl from anxiety so he made a really memorable impression.</p><p>“Did he come back a while ago?” Eiji smiled wearily. It’s passed midnight and he was still in his tuxedo and leg aching just a bit. Nothing too out of the ordinary. “I mean the grumpy Mr. Callenreese by the way.”</p><p>"Of course you do." Fred gave a soft chuckle. "He came storming in a few hours ago. Looked really ready to murder. Didn't want to touch that. What was that about?" </p><p>Eiji winced. So he came straight home huh? "That's my fault actually. I need to straighten things out with him." </p><p>"I sure hope you do. You already have a key, don't you?" </p><p>"Yeah." Ash had given him a key to his apartment. For work reasons of course. He was also sure he had suits lying inside Ash's wardrobe in case they had an emergency and time was a little pressed. They were often chasing deadlines, and to be honest Eiji didn't even know if bosses usually did that. Heck what did Eiji know about this whole shtick anyway? Eiji had been pretending this whole time. He was filling in someone else's shoes, shoes bigger than his. (Akira would snicker. But it was the principle of the thing.)</p><p>"I'll see you later Mr. Okumura." That could mean either fifteen minutes later or five in the morning. </p><p>Eiji answered with a wave anyway. "I'll see you later Fred." He took the elevator up to Ash's floor. A multimillion CEO would probably live in the penthouse, he might have even owned a mansion. Not Ash though, he and Griffin simply lived in a standard sized condominium on the tenth floor. It wasn't shabby at all, or anything to snicker at, but Eiji was used to fancier rooms than this in his whole life which explained the bafflement. And maybe he's developed his own personal bias over certain things. The CEO's he met definitely had ridiculously large mansions and ostentatious properties all over the world which they hardly visited in two years or so. It kind of really does put stuff into perspective. </p><p>Eiji shook his head from that thought. He needed to focus. Ash was here and he needed to explain everything to him. He hoped he would listen. Would he even listen? This was exactly what he was worried about in the first place. Yue's words came back to him, and sure if Ash didn't want to listen then maybe Eiji wouldn't want to be with someone who refused to communicate. Yet Eiji didn't want to let Ash go. He really really wanted it to work out. And Ash not wanting to see him was something Eiji deserved. </p><p>It's not like Eiji hadn't considered it for the past year. He had so many chances to. But from past experience, Ash was so adamant with his hatred for Lee Enterprise that Eiji just could not. And Eiji kept making enough excuses to avoid confrontation. God. Eiji cursed his past self. </p><p>Well there's nothing he could do at the moment. He was right in front of Ash's door, anxiety simmering in his gut and one screaming match away from exploding into a crying mess. He steeled himself, one hand grasping his cane, the other on the door and knocked. The sound was sharp against the wood. One two three and then a sharp fourth. Ash told him once that he recognized the way he knocked, from the way he did on the office's tables, to the mahogany door of his condo. </p><p>There was shuffling on the other side so Eiji definitely knew Ash was home. Eiji also owned a key, but he figured it would be more polite to knock. When Ash didn't answer, Eiji did it again. </p><p>"Ash?" Eiji called out. "It's me." </p><p>More shuffling. Eiji could see the shadows under the gap of the door. He was right behind the door.</p><p>"Ash, please. I just want to talk." Eiji rested his head on the hardwood. Waiting. If he didn't want to let him in, Eiji would walk away. </p><p>A minute passed. Eiji sighed tiredly, shoulders sagging. He turned around and leaned his back on the door. Last chance. It didn't seem like Ash was in the mood to talk.</p><p>But then the door suddenly opened, and Eiji, having most of his weight supported by the door, ended up falling straight first on the floor. His cane clattered and he grasped at his leg instinctively.</p><p>"Ah fuck." Eiji cursed. He wasn't sure if it was in English or Japanese though. He groaned while looking up to see the flustered blond looking down at him with a slightly panicked expression, obviously not expecting that to happen. </p><p>"Shit, I didn't know--" Ash cleared his throat and cleared his face of any emotion. He was still wearing his dark trousers and his dress shirt, the first three buttons popped open and sleeves rolled up to his forearms, tuxedo jacket discarded. He looked artfully messy, which was unfairly good on him. He offered a hand to help.</p><p>He didn't need to look so handsome like this.</p><p>Eiji took the outstretch hand and got up awkwardly, murmuring an apology while Ash snatched his hand away. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He didn't know if that incident soothed some tension in the room or added into it. It definitely felt more awkward than it already was. He cleared his throat as well. "Um hi."</p><p>"You're here." Ash sounded like he was surprised and maybe a little annoyed, like he couldn't decide between the two. It was so unlike him to not burst into a flame of fury as what he usually did when something didn't go according to his plan. So either he wasn't that angry, or it was all concentrated into cool calmness, the only kind of anger that was a few moments away from Eiji's instant death. </p><p>"I just want to talk. Clear things out." Eiji said. "I want to explain." </p><p>Ash had that conflicted look again. But it didn't take him long to sigh and make a decision, defeated. "Alright. This might as well happen now. Come in. You know what to do." </p><p>Indeed. Eiji sat at his regular chair whenever he was in here, a plush black leather sofa while Ash sat on the love seat. It's almost like they were just meeting for a conference presentation. He set his cane on the side.</p><p>Ash crossed his legs, rested his head on his hand with his elbow leaning on the loveseat's arm. He stared at Eiji with enough scrutiny to make him even more nervous than he already was. It made his insides burn up. Eiji supposed this was what most investors and employees saw everyday. Ash could be intimidating if he wanted to be. Somehow, Eiji never seemed to see the full force of it. Maybe it helped since he kinda fucked up royally.</p><p>He didn’t need to be so beautiful while being angry at Eiij though. Was that absolutely necessary?</p><p>"Alright. Talk." He said. Brash. Maybe he didn't mean to be, maybe he did. It just added a sinking feeling in Eiji's gut.</p><p>"First, I need to know how much you heard." </p><p>"Just enough to confirm that Lee Yut-Lung got you to work in my company for his benefit." Ash's face was almost impenetrable, that was if you didn't know where to look. There was unmistakable hurt there, just a little bit. A year ago, Eiji wouldn’t even believe Ash was capable of it. But all those months proved otherwise.</p><p>"I was. He made sure I would get into the final interview. He might have messed with your hiring algorithm to do so. I want you to know that I did not, however, fake any of my credentials. The rest was me." Eiji sighed. "It was a ridiculous plan. But he wanted me to do something after I got into an accident. I think. Just a small favor to humor him."</p><p>"And that favor was to be a corporate spy?" Ash raised an unimpressed brow.</p><p>"No." Eiji blanched. "He's too prideful to ever want to spy on you for your tech. He's convinced he could do what you are doing if he wanted to put his heart into it. No, he's simply not into the nuclear power plant scene." Eiji snorted. "Ironic, considering nuclear propulsion can power rockets for longer travel. It should be something he should delve into. Nevermind that. He's probably just being petty."</p><p>"Uranium can come hand in hand with liquid hydrogen fuels, but I'm no rocket scientist." Ash nodded along. Eiji could already feel whatever anger in him subsiding. </p><p>“It’s what I told him.” Eiji continued. "But yes, he's prideful."</p><p>"That sounds like him."</p><p>"To clarify, I've never betrayed Lynx Corp. I haven't told him about any company secret. I haven't been in contact with him since I was employed. And I think the first time I got to talk to someone from their side was last month with Sing." They were pretty covert, and Eiji really didn't break any laws. Heck, Eiji avoided their emails like the plague. He hardly ever interacted when they saw each other at expos or galas. This was the equivalent of having your spouse work in a rival company. He really shouldn't feel shitty about it. Yet here he was.</p><p>"So what were you doing?" Ash asked, brows furrowed together. Right, he was getting to that.</p><p>"Yue is..." Eiji began. "He's an old friend. We go way back. Childhood friends. We knew each other as kids, and when I got into an accident, he was there for me. Only him and a few choice friends and family. So when he called me. I wanted to help. Or maybe I just wanted to do something that wasn't pathetic." </p><p>Ash was listening intently. That was encouraging at least.</p><p>"And if you know Yue, he was one of the most prideful assholes you would ever meet." This earned Eiji a snort from Ash. <em>That was an understatement</em>, Eiji was sure what Ash was thinking. "But beneath that, he genuinely cares about the world. He also happens to have the biggest hero complex I've ever known." Eiji laughed.</p><p>Ash quirked his brow higher. </p><p>"Besides you." Eiji added. "I've been saying, you both are more alike than you are different."</p><p>Ash rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You do differ in methods. Yue wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Maybe that's why he couldn't stand you. He said you lacked subtlety in your approach. Too much of a country bumpkin. Less sophisticated."</p><p>"Well, not all of us want to be morally grey snakes in a viper pit." Ash snapped with a huff. It had more bark than bite. He was just exhausted from what Eiji could discern.</p><p>"He kept a list of people to look out for. It's an extensive list. It's something about being a genius hacker and computer engineer. He goes into the dark web doing who knows what. Watches over politicians, using leverage whatsoever. It's his form of justice, like a cyber vigilante." Eiji explained.</p><p>"You're not making me feel better knowing he has backdoor access over the entire world." Ash clicked his tongue. "No one should have that power. It can be dangerous on the wrong hands."</p><p>"It can also help a lot. He's helped a lot. But he couldn't do it on his own." Eiji pointed out. "Anyway, you're part of that list."</p><p>"Why am I not surprised?" Ash's tone dripped with sarcasm. </p><p>"According to him, you sounded a little too radical. And the nuclear power in your hands. He just wanted to be sure." Eiji smiled sheepishly. "Either way, he sent me to investigate you and the safety of your equipment over a year ago. He said he didn't need specifics unless I told him that it was, indeed, disastrous. And it wasn't. So I went about my days as your employee like nothing happened. And that's it." It really wasn't dramatic now that Eiji had let it all out. He felt pretty ridiculous now. </p><p>Ash took this in, leaned on the loveseat, puzzled. "It couldn't have taken you over a year to figure that out. You're smart. You already mastered everything halfway through your second month. Why didn't you quit? You no longer had any business staying." </p><p>Eiji flushed. "Well." Indeed, it's what everyone was asking him, wasn't it? </p><p>Ash laughed bitterly. "Was it the money? Did you need Lee Yut-Lung's cheques? How much was he paying you?" </p><p>Eiji gasped, a little stung. "It was never about the money Ash. You might want to investigate my net worth. That would definitely get your eyes popping. I've maybe inherited way more money from my divorced mother than I can figure out what to do in my lifetime, and trust me I tried. Try googling Masako Nakamura. Her obscene extravagant lifestyle bounds to make you angry, knowing you." Indeed. He might have tried almost everything to drain his excess in wealth for the past few years of his life. Not much success. He was disgustingly rich as it was, the excess was starting to sicken him especially after this year.</p><p>Well there goes the truth he supposed. Ash's reaction was just a little on the side of gobsmacked and enlightened. </p><p>"So you're saying, that you're fucking loaded." Ash wasn't too shocked. He wasn't too composed either. He laughed a little, sardonic.</p><p>"Yes." Eiji confirmed. </p><p>"Well that explained why you weren't ever afraid to stand up to me." Ash remarked drily. This whole confession was a little anticlimactic in Eiji’s opinion. He should feel relieved, but mostly he felt like berating himself for the unnecessary anxiety. Akira was right, and she’d be telling him <em>I told you so</em> if she was here. Ash was taking all of this pretty well. Eiji appreciated that, at least.</p><p>"Yeah. I don't actually know how to be a secretary." Eiji rubbed his nape, looking pointedly at his feet. "I might have been trying too hard." </p><p>"Indeed. You were efficient, but you never seemed to worry about getting fired." Ash quipped. He didn't look particularly full of rage, but he still wasn't particularly friendly. They were approaching this with level-headedness. They were adults, for goodness sake. This was how it should be. Ash continued. "So why did you stay?" </p><p>Eiji blinked. That's the second time Ash asked tonight. He stared at him with this certain fire, an amalgamation of different feelings fused into one set of eyes. Eiji couldn't hope to unravel each one of them even if he stared at Ash for months. It made him feel hot all over.  </p><p>"I--" He bit his lip. "It was—well, before I got into your company, the life I lived was…messy. If you met me back then, you’d hate me.”</p><p>“What makes you think I don’t right now?”</p><p>Eiji winced. Okay, maybe he misjudged. Ash looked regretful of his choice of words though. “I suppose you have all the right to.”</p><p>“I don’t.” Ash interrupted quickly, eyes wide. He had that look of surprise, almost as if he didn’t expect to say that either. But he did, and Eiji heard him clearly. Eiji licked his lips. When Ash didn’t add anything to that, Eiji took it as his cue to continue.</p><p>“You could imagine a spoiled rich boy with nothing better to do but waste away his fortune which he inherited. I was that guy.” Eiji began to explain. Now it was Ash’s turn to blanch. It made Eiji chuckle. “I told you, you would have hated me.”</p><p>“You had to be one of the entitled assholes.” Ash huffed. Now Eiji did break into full giggles.</p><p>“You once told me about your distaste for rich university jocks, partying all night without a care. Guess what?”</p><p>Ash’s face became more horrified at the realization. “Oh of course you are. You had to be one of them as well.”</p><p>“For the record, I actually took some studies seriously.” Eiji defended. “I graduated with a degree in business in some prestigious school abroad, but I don’t actually have to work if I didn’t want to and frankly I never did. Until now, that is.” Yes, top 1% and all that. He could live in some private property and do fuck all he wanted for the rest of his life and never worry about starving or going bankrupt.</p><p>EIji didn’t think he was intentionally cruel. For the record, he didn’t go out his way to make anyone suffer. He wasn’t intentionally mean. He didn’t fight anyone that didn’t warrant being decked in the face, and he didn’t mean to cause anyone harm if he could help it. But someone in his shoes and privilege wasn’t entirely blameless. Just because he was an ignorant kid back then doesn’t make him any free of guilt. He had the power to do something in the grand scheme of things. He had to take responsibility.</p><p>“I bet all you did was go to clubs and get drunk, play some fancy sport like golf or tennis everyday.” Ash made that face he always made when he was horrified but was trying to be polite for social purposes. He had always thought it was as amusing as it was endearing.</p><p>Eiji laughed nervously. “Yes to the drinking and expensive sport, but not those kinds. Golf is hella boring.” Ash looked at him unimpressed. “You’re going to hate past me more.”</p><p>“Oh fuck it all, what else could you possibly tell me that would make me think differently of you?”</p><p>“I had a certain inclination to flying planes.”</p><p>Ash was absolutely done.</p><p>“And I flew in them almost everyday for leisure.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I was good at it. They called me flyboy, you know?” Eiji grinned sheepishly. “I think I enjoyed the thrill of it.” At least it filled something in the hollowness inside him, if only temporarily.</p><p>“You really are the epitome of a spoiled rich brat too high up your privilege.” Ash mourned. He ran a hand through his golden hair, and Eiji was transfixed. He had to be unfairly beautiful while being contemptuous.</p><p>“Even more before.” Eiji laughed, and then his face turned serious. “Well there’s that, and an ignorant asshole who thought they can do anything, that they’re indestructible, immortal, the way spoiled rich kids with all the money and power in the world thought they were.” His eyes became a little unfocused, a little misty. “It didn’t take long for it to catch up and prove that money doesn’t, in fact, make you a god.”</p><p>A too empty numbness, a lonely night, a few bottles of alcohol and a need to feel something. All that one bad decision away. First it was high up the sky, and the next thing it was crashing on the ground.</p><p>Understanding bloomed in Ash’s face. His eyes fixed subconsciously to the leg. “So that’s how—?”</p><p>“Yep.” Eiji sighed. “It didn’t get amputated, thankfully. The gods really tend to favor those undeserving of it don’t you think?</p><p>Ash was wringing his hands, brows furrowed. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with them. He was bad at the comforting section, as he always said. He licked his lips, eyes darting away. “You don’t need to tell me, if you don’t want to--how it went, I mean.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“It already happened. Unless you feel like you need to. I respect it.”</p><p>Eiji nodded with a shaky breath. “Thank you.” He clenched his fists, moving on to the next topic before he spiraled away. “Anyway. So I was there, suddenly bound by the intense knowledge that I was, indeed mortal and was just a few moments away from death, I suddenly had a life changing paradigm shift in world views…after a few months of moping and a couple more for therapy. Then Yue called me to pull me out of the slump and…well, here I am.”</p><p>“So all this,” Ash gestured with his hand. “Was because you were bored and had nothing better to do?”</p><p>“It started that way. I needed to feel useful. I wanted to do something helpful, and Yue offered that.” Eiji explained. “But when I got into your company—you do good things Ash. I didn’t lie about that. You do so many things and your vision inspired me to do better. It definitely showed me life beyond what I knew. It made me feel things. I want to do something when I know I can. You inspired me.” He could hear Ash's breath hitch. Eiji’s face was red with how much he was admitting. Shyly, he looked up at Ash and he was wide eyed, staring at Eiji.</p><p>Ash didn’t say anything for a while. He and Eiji stayed in the silence until seconds stretched into minutes, leaving themselves to their thoughts. Who knew what time it already was? The tension was thick in the air. Too many things unsaid was swimming around them. Eiji’s chest was tight, heart pounding. Ash’s face was vulnerable and cold at the same time. He was obviously torn. Eiji couldn’t blame him.</p><p>“So, what now?” Ash finally broke the silence. He was just as lost.</p><p>Eiji’s throat ached, a lump stuck in it. He felt cold and warm at the same time. “I’ll have my letter of resignation on your desk by morning. I recommend Alex in the position. He may not be like me, but he’s efficient. He’ll start off a little afraid of you, but he’s tougher than most of them.” He stood up, grabbed his cane and walked to the door, hand on the knob. “For what it’s worth Ash—you deserved better, I suppose. I had considered you a friend. I’m so sorry. I wish you nothing but the best.”</p><p>“I knew.”</p><p>Eiji stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“I knew you were Lee Yut-Lung’s ‘spy’. I knew he rigged the algorithm—god did you think I was that stupid? I dabble in a bit of computer science too, you know? I’m an overachieving nerd.” Ash explained. “I just didn’t know why and how.”</p><p>That certainly wasn’t something Eiji expected to hear.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I thought if Lee Yut-Lung was up to something, the best way to go about it was to keep your enemies close. It had to be company espionage right? Or sabotage. But…you’re just <em>you</em>.” A small smile sported on his face, but was just easily gone a split second later. The tenderness was almost unreal in that brief moment, if it was ever there at all. “Blanca told me to be careful. And I planted false leads for you to walk into, in case you were a corporate spy but—nothing."</p><p>"You do know Blanca is also an old acquaintance of the Lees right?" Eiji pointed out. "He absolutely knows who I am from the start." You don't actually trust men like Blanca. It's painfully and strictly business for him. He always had something up his sleeve and had fingers in everyone's pie. A strange American idiom as that was. His loyalties were often questionable and he definitely had his own agendas. A very good businessman. </p><p>"That explains a lot, actually." Ash scratched his chin. "Regardless you followed protocol—or most protocols anyway—didn’t pry when you didn’t need to, didn’t do anything weird other than your obvious lack of fear when talking to me. You were just a damn good secretary and a royal pain in my ass.” His green eyes were strangely bright under the dim lights, it was capable if stealing Eiji’s breath away so it did. "And I guess time passed and I just stopped caring." </p><p>This was a lot to take in. All he had was a few flutes of champagne from the party awhile ago, and this was making Eiji's head spin. Ash knew all along. Did he really get all worked up for nothing?</p><p>Ash licked his lips. Eiji was wide eyed, pulse beating in his ears. His breaths were shallow, trying to calm down. "So..." He tested. "You're not angry?" </p><p>"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely furious." Ash snapped. "Are you still quitting your job?"</p><p>Eiji did not expect that either. He didn’t really know what that’s supposed to entail. Ash’s emotions were probably mixing all together, the lines blurred between each other. "I think that's for the best. Yes." </p><p>"Well, fine. That finally lets me do this without problem." </p><p>The next thing Eiji knew, he was holding an armful of Ash, and his lips were pressed against his. Eiji groaned. Ash was kissing him. </p><p>Ash was kissing him!</p><p>Eiji pulled away. Shocked. His face was already burning, breaths in shallow pants.</p><p>"If you don't want it, you can walk away. I'll see your letter Monday morning and we never talk about it. But if you do..." Ash grasped at his shoulder tighter, fingers digging into flesh enough to hurt. But Eiji didn’t care about that. All emotion, anger, hurt, want, need, infatuation and perhaps lust danced in Ash's green eyes. They were so intense, they could swallow Eiji whole and drown him with it.</p><p>But Eiji understood. And almost like something broke inside him, a dam of emotions releasing an ocean from its hold. He was holding it back no longer.</p><p>"Kiss me." He declared boldly. And with that one word, all sense of reason left Ash’s brain. Nothing was holding him back as he devoured Eiji’s mouth once again, the heated feeling of his lips returned to Eiji and robbed him of all his senses.</p><p>Guess like Fred wasn't going to see him later after all.</p><p>Perhaps this was something they had indeed danced around for months. It was just clicking perfectly into place, what with Ash slipping a leg between Eiji’s own, sucking at his bottom lip, a man in throes of passion and deep unsated hunger. The desperation was almost flattering and amusing if Eiji wasn’t so eager himself.</p><p>They pulled away and Eiji sucked in a lungful of air. He felt like he was going to burst. Ash started to nip at his neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh and Eiji could feel his knees buckle, the small sound of pleasure escaping his lips was inevitable. “W-wait.” Eiji pushed Ash away before his brain would turn to mush. God look at him. He wasn’t new to sex yet here he was turning putty at Ash’s smallest touch.</p><p>“Hmm?” Ash pulled away to look up at him, concerned.</p><p>“What’s going to happen next?” Eiji whispered. He needed to breathe.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to carry you to my bedroom and start doing what we could have been doing months ago. I’ll rip that expensive tuxedo of yours and pin you down so you can’t move when I—“</p><p>“I mean after this! In the future!” Eiji flushed. “Not—not that I don’t want that. God I would want that.”</p><p>Ash laughed while carried Eiji to his bedroom. Heat sparked within the folds of Eiji’s gut while Ash manhandled him to the crisp sheets of his bed, and crawled in top of him.</p><p>“Well I’ll be a little pissed with you for a week, and then you’ll have to train Alex as punishment. That is if I don’t punish you here first.” Ash nibbled at the flesh on his neck, just a little under Eiji’s ear. It made him shiver and his toes curl. “Then, I’ll continue being an asshole while you’ll continue being a royal pain in the ass, and together we can work on making this world a less shitty place to live in. Now can I please fuck you into incoherence now?”</p><p>“It can’t be that simple? I haven’t—o-oh shit.” Eiji felt like he still had something to tell Ash, something nagging at the back of his head, but Ash was already pinning his wrist on the bed and grinding against him and it was slipping away from his grasp.</p><p>“Eiji,“ Ash moaned, and that shocked thrills through Eiji’s spine. “I’ve waited for this moment since months ago. The fact that I haven’t pinned you down and ravished you on my desk is a miracle brought by my saintly self-control and the company policy.”</p><p>“So this does mean you do like me?” Eiji clarified.</p><p>“Eiji—“</p><p>“Because I like you back. Just to put it out there in case we haven’t established that.”</p><p>Ash growled. He actually <em>growled</em>. “Talk later. Fucking into incoherence now.”</p><p>“Nghh.” Eiji replied very coherently.</p><p>Oh whatever. It’s not simple, but it was definitely interesting. They’ll deal with it later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Must fics be realistic? Must the plot make sense? No. In my defense this was very self indulgent. Anyway we are down to one last chapter. Thank you so much for those who actually got to this point and followed this story. I appreciate it so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That was true. Ash never really rested. Can't help it though. There wasn't any good reason to. Eiji clicked his tongue, displeased. </p><p>“Well, I am.” Eiji sighed. There was muffled laughter against his skin. Ash loved it when Eiji was being a bastard. He would never admit it of course, but he has an inkling Eiji knew. Eiji stared at him with a pointed look. Ash smiled at him, and Eiji's eyes seemed to convey 'the blond idiot had the audacity to smirk at him, the nerve'. So Ash snatched the phone off from Eiji’s grasp and spoke to Shorter with a smug voice.</p><p>“Shorter.” </p><p>“Ash! Where—“</p><p>“I’m still alive before you ask. No, I will not be coming in today so go take a break. Yes, I’ll have all files ready by Monday. Yes I’m at home with Eiji, and yes, you are disturbing us at the moment. I’ll appreciate if you don’t bother us. Our phones will be silent and we will be unreachable for the rest of the day.” Ash listed off. “Now, if you don’t mind, there’s something I’d rather be doing.” He glanced at Eiji. "Or maybe someone."</p><p>"Ash!" Eiji spluttered. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god this is the end!!! I'm going to miss writing this fic. I will however look forward to rereading if in the future and then cringing at all my grammar mistakes and tacky writing choices. But for now, I want to thank everyone who read this from the beginning to the end, especially those who were here when chapter 1 was posted. This had been a fun ride. </p><p>This is the epilogue and for a treat, we get Ash's pov this time. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash hated the sound of his ringtone especially when it was blaring at god knows what time in the morning. He was never a morning person even before he became a CEO, but early morning calls were a different breed of annoying. He wasn’t functional enough to think, damn it.</p><p>He was still too tired, body aching and mind too jumbled to go to work. He debated just throwing the phone away. That was, until he realized that wasn't his ringtone after all to begin with. </p><p>"Oh shut that up." </p><p>He grumbled into someone's soft chest. Soft chest? </p><p>Ash cracked his eyes open to see Eiji, all in his miraculous glory, sighing as he fumbled for his phone. It was in the pocket of his trousers which Ash so helpfully ripped off his legs and thrown to the other side of the room without a care. Eiji groaned. </p><p>The sight was enough to get Ash back to reality. </p><p>"Let me go." He peeled himself away from Ash's grasp. He clung tighter.</p><p>"No." Ash grumbled. He remembered last night. It wasn't a dream, the confession, the sex. Ash pounding him into the mattress and Eiji writhing and moaning his name as he came. Him kissing Ash deeply, softly, tenderly. It was real this time and Eiji was here with him for it. </p><p>"If you don't let me go, it's going to continue." Eiji explained. </p><p>"It'll go away." Ash wrapped his legs around Eiji this time as well. His bare skin sliding against Eiji's felt electric, he didn't want them to move. But the ringing didn't stop, and Ash finally huffed in defeat when Eiji raised a brow and gave him a challenging look.</p><p>Ash missed the warmth of Eiji's body as he slid off the bed to the other side of the room. That's a little pathetic of him though, it was just a minute.</p><p>Eiji glanced at the name on the caller ID and bit back a sigh. </p><p>"Yes? What's the matter?" He probably didn't mean to sound so rude, but he was probably becoming aware of how much Ash was eyeing his naked body. His skin was so soft, his shoulder and neck littered with marks which Ash had put on his skin last night. They look beautiful under the lighting from the windows. </p><p>And that ass...</p><p>Eiji glared at Ash while blushing hotly, admonishing. He went back to sit on the edge of the bed so that he could at least cover his modesty. Ash chuckled and mouthed at him to put it on speaker.  </p><p>"Eiji, you haven't by chance know where Ash is, right? He's not in his office." Shorter called from the other side. He sounded worried. Eiji wanted to huff. He knew where Ash was alright. He was wrapping his arms around his waist, rubbing his cheek on the small of his back. Wow, that groan from him rubbing his stubble was interesting. </p><p>“You do know it’s a Sunday.” Eiji sucked a breath. Rough patch. Eiji knew exactly what he was doing and Ash was living for it. Eiji pushed his chin away, which Ash immediately decided to resist and press open mouthed kisses on his neck instead. He was working out a pair of really red ears. </p><p>“That never stopped Ash from going in. Man’s a workaholic. Remember that week he was down with the flu? This is the first time he’s gone. No way he’s taking a day off.”</p><p>That was true. Ash never really rested. Can't help it though. There wasn't any good reason to. Eiji clicked his tongue, displeased. </p><p>“Well, I am.” Eiji sighed. There was muffled laughter against his skin. Ash loved it when Eiji was being a bastard. He would never admit it of course, but he has an inkling Eiji knew. Eiji stared at him with a pointed look. Ash smiled at him, and Eiji's eyes seemed to convey 'the blond idiot had the audacity to smirk at him, the nerve'. So Ash snatched the phone off from Eiji’s grasp and spoke to Shorter with a smug voice.</p><p>“Shorter.” </p><p>“Ash! Where—“</p><p>“I’m still alive before you ask. No, I will not be coming in today so go take a break. Yes, I’ll have all files ready by Monday. Yes I’m at home with Eiji, and yes, you are disturbing us at the moment. I’ll appreciate if you don’t bother us. Our phones will be silent and we will be unreachable for the rest of the day.” Ash listed off. “Now, if you don’t mind, there’s something I’d rather be doing.” He glanced at Eiji. "Or maybe someone."</p><p>"Ash!" Eiji spluttered. </p><p>“Wait—“</p><p>Ash turned the phone off and threw it somewhere in the sea of sheets. It was Shorter's problem if he understood what Ash was implying. It'll probably take him awhile.</p><p>“Wow, you actually did that.” Eiji blurted.</p><p>Ash tilted his head as he stretched on the mattress like a cat just waking up. “Did what?”</p><p>“That was work.” Eiji waved at the general direction of his phone. “You never ignore work.I actually expected to wake up to an empty bed because you're on your way to the office, or sitting on the bed with his laptop open while he typed away on the keyboard." </p><p>Ash shrugged. “Never had a good reason to. I mean, I don’t usually have you in my bed in the mornings.” This was also fact. Ash doesn't have a reason to stay home. Work had been all that's been worth it. He tried taking partners in the past but either they become to demanding or they simply don't enjoy Ash and his ramblings. They certainly can't deal with his temper, and they definitely don't appreciate him being buried in work 90% of the time. Eiji was different though. He was always dealing with Ash and efficient with his work. </p><p>Eiji was pink in the face again. Adorable. Ash could get used to flustering him  “Anyway, get back to bed and cuddle with me.”</p><p> “So demanding.” Eiji laughed. Ash loved that sound. Again, he could get used to this. “The sun is up, time to get out of bed.”</p><p>...never mind. He was not getting up so early. Damn why did Eiji have to be a morning person?</p><p>Ash grumbled. “It’s too early.”</p><p>“It’s nine am.” Eiji checked Ash’s bedside clock.</p><p>“Too early.” Ash insisted. He wrapped himself with his duvet, blocking out the sun and Eiji's pleading face which Ash was sure that he couldn't resist. </p><p>“Ash.” Eiji continued to giggle. Ash glared at him and hissed. Eiji called him a kitten and grasped at his ankles, pulling Ash out of the bed. But Ash gripped at the headboard. </p><p>"Oh wow, you are such a child. A really immature child." Eiji grunted. </p><p>“Noooooo!” Ash groused. The things Ash endured for love. It wasn't just a day and Eiji was back to being a royal pain in his ass. </p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. Or he probably did. Ash couldn't see, but he could hear it in his voice, as strange as that sounded. “Okay!” He let go. “I’ll eat breakfast then. You can stay here for all I care.” </p><p>He dropped Ash's legs and walked out. Ash peeked out of the blanket. “Get in here and hug me.”</p><p>“So bossy.” Eiji stuck out his tongue.</p><p>“Ngh.” Ash tsked. "That's my job description." </p><p>Eiji slid off the bed. “Too bad I’m not your employee anymore.” He chuckled to himself while he sorted his clothes scattered on the floor. He slipped on the soft material on his body. It’s too big on him. Ash wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose. He could be off to make breakfast after all, or he could be teasing Ash, being the bastard that he was, flashing him his ass and wearing Ash's shirt that was oversized on him. It barely covered his modesty and it ended somewhere on his thigh. His ass was peeking from under it.</p><p>Ash felt warmth spread in his gut. He was not letting Eiji go that easily.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll be—oh shit!” Eiji was sprawled on the floor, a weight tackling him from the back. Ash pushed him into a blanket and rolled into the cloth before being manhandled. “Aaaaaaash!” Eiji spluttered. He felt quite like a potato sack for some reason.</p><p>“Bed. Now. Cuddle.” Ash threw him on the bed with enough force to not hurt, an intense look on his eyes. He then crawled on top of him, arms trapping Eiji beneath him. “Do you know you look really good in my shirt?”</p><p>Eiji grinned up at him. He was teasing him afterall. “I’m surprised you can make coherent statements.”</p><p>“I can come up enough for this.” A bright sleepy grin graced his face. A hand held Eiji's cheek, warm and firm. He drew his face closer and pressed his lips against his. First it was chaste, and soon enough he was slipping a tongue into Eiji’s mouth. He moaned into the kiss, already melting into Ash’s touch.</p><p>“Alright,” Eiji chuckled. “I think I can get used to this.”</p><p>Ash’s smile grew bigger.</p>
<hr/><p>"Okay, but are we actually going to talk about what happens next?" Eiji leaned on the table while Ash rummaged the kitchen for anything to eat after Eiji finally persuaded him to get off the bed. Perhaps this was going to be a staple in the future, them making breakfast together. Or lunch. It was past noon. </p><p>Ash paused from his scavenging. He doesn't keep much food at home. At least, not without Griffin. He's hopeless in the kitchen too. "Are you ready to tell me? I'm assuming we're at least dating. We are dating, right?" </p><p> He could be pissed at Eiji and date him at the same time right? The former was just him being a little petty, and be wasn't mostly pissed at Eiji. It was mostly directed at Lee Yut-Lung, but Eiji sure needs to take responsibility and pay him back for it. </p><p>Probably in the form of hugs, dates, kisses and some mind blowing sex afterwards. </p><p>"I guess we are." Eiji scratched his cheek. "We are in a relationship then. Partners."</p><p>"Boyfriends." Ash said. He liked the sound of that. Eiji Okumura was his boyfriend. </p><p>"Alright then." Eiji laughed shyly. "But I'll still leave my job."</p><p>Ash didn't want to think about that. It was barely more than two years, but Eiji was the only one among his secretaries who stayed long enough. And in those times, they were almost joined to the hip. There was barely a time Ash was not with Eiji, or the other way around. The lines between work and personal life blurred too, especially when you don't actually have a personal life like Ash. Ash liked Eiji as a secretary. It was one of the reasons why he had kept him all this time after all.</p><p>Spy or no spy, if he was a shit employee, Ash would not even think twice about it. </p><p>But Eiji was exactly what he needed. And Ash had grown comfortable about it. Only to reveal that he was actually secretly a billionaire, as absurd as that sounded. It would make sense that he wanted to stop this set up. And, they can't date if he was still Ash's employee. </p><p>Ash scratched his chin. It all made perfect logical sense, and Ash was going to let it happen sure. But that didn't mean he was going to like it. He was still going act as grumpy about it as possible. </p><p>"I hate this." Ash huffed. "I don't want Alex. I want you." </p><p>"Well I’m glad to be wanted so much.” Eiji rolled his eyes. He was still wearing Ash’s button up shirt from last night and his black boxers. It didn’t really help Ash’s case. Eiji looked more enticing this way than when he was all naked.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted you.” Ash said. “I told you, I’ve wanted you for months.” He said earnestly. It shouldn’t be a surprise, and yet Eiji flushed all the way from his ears to his chest as if this was news to him. And then he gaped at him, struggling to say something.</p><p>“For real?” Eiji finally choked out. “Literal months? Since when?”</p><p>Ash shrugged. “You know. It just happened. I was so sure it was obvious.”</p><p>“It wasn’t exactly…” Eiji trailed away. Now it looked like he was reviewing every single interaction they had for the last month, and he turned redder and redder at every second. “Oh.” He pressed a palm on his lips.</p><p>Ash chuckled, amused. So Shorter was right. Eiji really was just dense. It was a little bit comforting to know that he wasn't flat out rejected in the first few tries. Innocent and oblivious Eiji was a little cute. </p><p>“It took me awhile to realize honestly.” Eiji hummed. "I guess I ran away from my feelings too much." </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well, it was a good thing Ash waited after all so he wouldn’t scare off Eiji just like that. Even if he nearly died of blue balls for months. All of it was absolutely worth. Hopefully he never had to go through that ever again. It was agonizing.</p><p>"Hold on," Eiji eyed Ash with this look of suspicion. "So that party, when I met Mizuno-senpai, and you suddenly had me work overtime even though all the presentations were perfect already so all we did in here was watch crappy movies...."</p><p>Ash swallowed hard. Oh yeah, there was that.</p><p>"...Were you jealous?"</p><p>Ah shit. </p><p>Ash laughed. "Me? Jealous? No. Not at all." He was. Oh he was. It was an irrational feeling of course. But the man was talking to Eiji with that tone, and he knew Eiji before Ash did, probably spent more time with him than Ash did. And he was also looking at Eiji with <em>those</em> eyes.</p><p>Like the one Ash gave Eiji.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>“Too bad,” Eiji lowered his eyes. “I’d be so into that.”</p><p>“Really?” Ash’s mind paused. Eiji liked him jealous? “Well I mean—“</p><p>But Eiji was suddenly cackling. “Gotcha.” He smothered his face with his hands, trying and failing to keep his laughter in. “Oh wow, I never knew you were the possessive type.”</p><p>Bastard! The things he really endured for love.</p><p>Ash growled, raising a brow at Eiji. “I’ll show you possessive.”</p><p>He pulled Eiji into a deep kiss, chastity out of the question. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the wall, making sure he couldn’t escape.</p><p>“O-oh.” Eiji gasped as they pulled away. His knees buckled and his face surprised. But he was reciprocating, Ash would take that as a sign to continue. He heaved his lover on the table, carefully so he wouldn’t hurt him, especially his leg. Then he slipped a hand under his shirt and toyed with the hard nubs of his nipples. Eiji shuddered at the touch. </p><p>Ash captured one of them with his mouth, licking and sucking at them while his other hand snaked down to the hardness between Eiji's legs. It was warm, wet, and leaking. </p><p>"A-ash..." Eiji gasped as he grinded against Ash's palm, desperate for friction. He was flushed and panting, arms wrapped around Ash's neck for support, pulling him closer to his chest.  </p><p>Ash loved seeing him squirm. He loved seeing him so desperate for Ash.</p><p>Ash pressed a kiss on his lips, deeper, filthier. He slipped in a tongue, playing with the wetness there before breaking apart to gaze at each other. Ash pushed Eiji onto his back and ripped his boxers in one clean swipe. Without waiting for another minute, Ash took Eiji into his mouth and sucked, making him a bit of a writhing and moaning mess. </p><p>Jesus, he looked beautiful. Ash had waited months for this. He wanted for so long and now that he got it, he was no longer letting go. </p><p>He teased and he touched and he toyed with Eiji’s member, licking and sucking them, but never stopping. He tongued at the slit before fully taking him back in, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He moaned and Eiji was whimpering, shaking. His toes curled. He was about to come. </p><p>"Stop, A-ash, I--"</p><p>The door opened so suddenly, they weren’t able to prepare for it.</p><p>"Aslan, are you ho--ohh my god!!" </p><p>The two of them snapped their heads towards the door where, lo and behold, Griffin was standing with his suitcase, staring at them with wide eyes, face quickly getting flushed at the scene unfolding before him.</p><p>Ash had forgotten about Griffin. He was supposed to come home today. Was his flight early?</p><p>Somehow between the mortifying ordeals of getting caught by his brother, he registered Eiji choking back a high pitched whine and Ash suddenly felt something wet splatter on his cheek. </p><p>Oh. Eiji had cum. </p><p>It must have been a sight, and Ash might have wanted to die a little inside but it was too late for that at this point. </p><p>The room was silent, save for Eiji's panting. Griffin stared at the two of them, eyes jumping between the two, from Eiji who covered his face with his hands, damningly wrecked, and then to Ash who was still hard and flushed red in the face with traces of Eiji's cum still dripping on his face.  </p><p>After a few minutes, when Griffin seemed to have collected his sanity. He straightened up, cleared out his throat and gave said solemnly. "Congratulations to both of you for finally figuring it out. Please put us all out of our misery and don't stop on my account. The sexual tension in the office was killing all of us."</p><p>He then took his suitcase, and walked back out of the apartment slowly. </p><p>Eiji blinked at Ash, face red and drool dripping from his mouth, and then he did the strangest thing.</p><p>He burst out laughing.</p>
<hr/><p>Everything was the same that Monday morning.</p><p>Except it really wasn’t. After all, Eiji and Ash went to the office together. It’s not like that was a peculiar sight. They’ve done it more than a dozen of times at this point. No, what was different was Ash’s good mood which apparently scared half of his employees, Eiji’s grouchy mood which scared the other half of the employees (because it was so peculiar to see the moods switched so early in the morning, and Eiji was usually an angel in the morning to their employees. Usually anyway), and lastly the fact that they were holding hands all the way to their office.</p><p>Ash insisted they did.</p><p>“I see you love birds finally got it together.” Shorter was there waiting in their office, reclining in Ash’s seat with the dramatic swivel when they entered. He was grinning mischievously, waggling his brows. Behind those glasses of him was probably a twinkle in his eyes as well.</p><p>“Fuck off Shorter.” Surprisingly, it was Eiji who grumbled. Shorter raised a brow.</p><p>“Woah, that’s new. I had expect Ash to say that.” He glanced at Ash who was grinning widely instead. “He fucked you that well?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Ash giggled, which creeped out Shorter more. Ash wondered why. He giggled too! Occasionally. It wasn’t that weird, honestly. “How did you find out about it anyway?”</p><p>“Aside from it bleeding from your face? Griffin told me.” Shorter snickered. “Kinky.”</p><p>Oh. Damn. That was a little embarrassing. So Griffin told other people. Of course he would. It was mentally and emotionally scarring. Usually, he was going to start fuming at what Griffin had done, and yet Ash somehow couldn’t get himself to care. “Cool.”</p><p>“Just cool?” Shorter whistled. “Damn, what’s Eiji all pissed for?”</p><p>Eiji though, rolled his eyes and looked at Shorter with a deadpan expression. “My ass is hurting because of this bastard.” He gestured at Ash. “And my back, and legs, and arms. Oh my god, my whole body is aching.”</p><p>Ash grinned dopily, absolutely proud of his handiwork. Yesterday was such a wonderful night. Months of pent up release was suddenly spent. It was absolutely blissful. </p><p>"I did that. And I definitely would do it again." </p><p>His mood stayed the same despite the paperweight Eiji threw at his face left a purple bruise.</p><p>Totally worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>The next few hours started with all the other people congratulating them. They seriously weren’t even properly dating yet. You’d think it was already marriage. He wondered what their reaction would be when they actually get married.</p><p>
  <em>Woah there Ash, that’s going too fast.</em>
</p><p>One of the firsts to do so was none other than Max, who Griffin first probably ran off to the other day and told him all about the scarring imagery he bore witness to.</p><p>“Well, kiddo all I can say is, stay safe, use protection, and hopefully don’t have sex on dinner tables.” He patted him on the back, laughing. “But I guess it’s too late for that huh, Griff really threw himself on my doorstep, pale and wide eyed, I thought he witnessed a murder.”</p><p>“You can’t begrudge me for having a more interesting sex life than you old man.” Ash snickered while typing on his laptop. Eiji was on his office’s couch, slacking off for the first time while working in this company. He was holding a couple of pain killers. Max meant well and Ash had known him since he was seven years old, but damn did he act too much like a dad. Even better than his own dad to be honest. Ash didn't know what to feel about it. </p><p>“I know kid. All I’m saying is, all you’ve done is work. And now I’m happy to see you try and live life.”</p><p>Oh. Well.</p><p>That just proved his point about him being a dad. </p><p>Ash wasn't going to admit that it touched him of course. </p><p>Next was Jessica when they went to the labs. Though she didn’t exactly say anything profound like Max, except look between them and whistled. “Fucking finally.” Then walking away.</p><p>That seems very in character of her. </p><p>The rest gave them a look that said they wanted to voice out their thoughts, but knew better and immediately shut their mouths. Spineless. Ash would have wanted to see someone dare though. That ought to be interesting. He did, however see Kong slide Bones a ten dollar bill when they thought he wasn’t looking.</p><p>Good to know that not only does the entire company know about it, they were making bets about his love life as well.</p><p>Alex was looking at them nervously while Eiji explained to him about his new promotion, and that heavily amused Ash. If he gave a few predatory grins just to scare him off a bit, Eiji didn’t need to know that. Though knowing Eiji, he probably already did.</p><p>Ash did not expect though was to see an email from Lee Yut-Lung, threatening him murder if he hurt his childhood friend. No in retrospect, maybe that was a little expected. They were friends after all. He's probably going to receive a proper shovel talk in the future. </p><p>What he did not actually see coming was Akira Ibe strolling in his office, looking for Ash and Eiji. “Congratulations.” She said.</p><p>Ash stared at her with bewilderment, but Eiji simply sighed and rubbed his forehead with exasperation. It was like he had already expected her to show up soon, just not this soon. </p><p>“I was dreading this conversation.” He said while gesturing at her to sit on one of the chairs which she did daintily. Something about this made Ash feel like he was missing something.</p><p>“What are we here to talk about, exactly?”</p><p>“Your new board member and chairperson.” Akira stared at Eiji pointedly. He groaned.</p><p>Ash stared at the two of them, the pieces starting to click together. “You’re giving your seat to Eiji?”</p><p>“Wrong.” Akira cut in. “It had always belonged to Eiji. Unofficially at least.”</p><p>Apparently being with Eiji meant surprise after surprise. “Explain.”</p><p>Eiji sighed. “So remember that time when some asshole came in the office? Who was that? Smith and Co. I think?”</p><p>Ash remembered. He made sure to get his point across. No one was insulting any of his employees, CEO or not, he was not going to stand for it. And the man not only had the gall to insult his employee, his best secretary, he had to insult Eiji in front of him too.</p><p>“Ah yes, Smith and Co.’s stocks dropped because Eiji started to pull his investments from the company and the companies that supported it. When asked, he said he heard a rumor. Of course, it was a lie and the company recovered enough not to go bankrupt, but who wouldn’t listen to an Okumura’s hunch in business, yes? After all, he wouldn’t be this filthy rich if he didn’t know what he was doing.” Akira snorted.</p><p>Ash stared at Eiji with an open mouth.</p><p>“You did what?!”</p><p>“Again, it wasn’t illegal.” Eiji rolled his eyes. “And it’s not like I can do it often. Not in a long time anyway.”</p><p>“Technically you started a rumor about them and that’s definitely somewhere in the illegal side.” Akira deadpanned. “Anyway, to cut it short, this ridiculous guy phoned me in the middle of the night at Tokyo and gave the strangest proposition of all time. He said, ‘what if I send you a ridiculous amount of money so you can but this companies’ shares?’ and voila, here we are. I think I’m the stupid one here. I’m not even sure why I agreed.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Ash was actually getting a little tired of being gobsmacked of whatever Eiji had done. Don’t get him wrong, he was amazed and that’s a little badass but what the fuck?</p><p>“So now, I’m here to return it back to him. God knows I’m too young for this. I’m in my early twenties for goodness sake. I’m supposed to do stupid shit. Bang my girlfriend at every bar and resort out there, get ridiculously drunk till dawn. Not sit in boring meetings and make sure you get what you want.” She grumbled at Ash.</p><p>“Is this all true?”</p><p>Eiji looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Yeah.” He covered his face and sunk deeper in his seat. “I was supposed to tell you. This was why I didn’t want to come clean either. I didn’t want you to think I was meddling with your decisions.”</p><p>“Eiji, you didn’t meddle. Quite the opposite actually. You’ve been helping me all this time!” Ash stared at Eiji with incomprehension. “Why didn’t you say it sooner?”</p><p>“I mean in case you didn’t notice, we didn’t really have time to talk yesterday.” Eiji raised his brows.</p><p>Ah. Yeah. They were a little busy. Good point.</p><p>“Anyway, so this means you’ll be taking my place yes?” Akira stood up from her seat, signaling that there really wasn't anything to discuss. “I’ll send you the papers. It’ll be in time for your resignation. Good bye.” And with that, she left.</p><p>“Well.” Ash began. “Isn’t she quite the character?”</p><p>Eiji snorted. “She can’t date my sister if she wasn’t equally a bastard. Won’t survive being part of the Okumura family actually. Kinda like you. You'll fit perfectly right in. The Christmas gatherings are going to be chaotic." </p><p>He clicked his mouth shut when he realized what he implied. Eiji blinked hastily, fave dusting pink. </p><p>Ah. </p><p>"Freudian slip?" Ash teased. </p><p>"Shut up." Eiji glared at him. But there was little edge to his words.</p><p>"Alright. Alright." Ash laughed. "You can be part of the Callenreese family instead."</p><p>Eiji groaned. "I suppose I can. I'll just marry Griffin. I'm sure he'll make a wonderful husband." </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Eiji snickered. </p><p>Ash pouted at him. "I can't believe you'd pick my brother over me. Don't you think I'd be a wonderful husband?" </p><p>"I can't believe my boss is asking me to be his husband. In a strange turn of events." </p><p>"Not your boss anymore." Ash pointed out. "And if you take back your shares, <em> you</em> are going to be the boss of me, in a strange turn of events."</p><p>Eiji looked at him exasperatedly weary. "I'm guessing you what me to take it then?" </p><p>Ash took Eiji's hands into his own, looking at him straight in the eye. "I think it's what you deserve. In the end, it's going to be your decision. I don't want anyone thinking I'm using you, or that I'm stopping you from being anything but happy. But I just think that if there was anyone I would love to be by my side as an equal, or something close to that, it's going to be you." </p><p>Eiji's breath hitched. </p><p>"So what do you say? Do you want to change the world with me?" </p><p>There wasn't anything that Ash wanted more than ever before than to have Eiji by his side. Not even his goals, which were a near second. He wanted Eiji to say yes so badly. Desperately. </p><p>Eiji tilted his head and laughed.</p><p>"It sounds like a marriage proposal." He cupped Ash's face and pressed a kiss on the top of his head before pulling away and smiling.</p><p>Perhaps the road to world change was too far away, perhaps it was even too ambitious. But ambitions are what paved the present and future, did it not? No revolution was made because of a limited vision. No changes was not created from big dreams. </p><p>And the way Eiji stared at him made Ash feel like the road towards it was no longer so daunting. Eiji spoke the words so softly, and everything felt right. </p><p>Afterall.</p><p>Things are only impossible until they're not.</p><p>"Always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! Thank you so much. A comment would definitely make my day. (Hahahahaa actually I'm feeling shit right now and I turned to writing, as I always do when I am sad. Or frustrated.)</p><p>I hope you all have a lovely day</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes, I'm in my sustainable development agenda. You thought it was about gays, but it was actually about gays and some science and environment stuff lmao. I scammed ya'll lmao</p><p>i think I'll write long ass notes about this. But for now...this is it lmao thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>